


El cirujano de la muerte

by Fullbuster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aventuras, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: ¡Muerto! Eso decían todos. Siempre pensó que era un pirata extraño, un romance pasajero, un incordio a veces e interesante en otros momentos, sin embargo, no haber podido ayudarle era algo que le carcomía lentamente. Cuando la verdad salga a la luz, el cirujano de la muerte regresará de entre las sombras clamando venganza. ¡Nadie engaña a Trafalgar D. Law!, así tenga que arrancarles los órganos a todos con tal de proteger lo único que le importa.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	1. La bruja del mar

"Gracias... por quererme". Aquella frase era lo único que había podido escuchar por los rumores que corrían. No podía creerse algo así. ¡Puño de fuego Ace ejecutado!, eran las noticias que corrían por todo el mar. Con todo lo sucedido y su propia pelea con Kuma, llegó demasiado tarde para salvar al capitán de la segunda compañía de Barba Blanca pese a que había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo ahora que ni Barba Blanca ni Ace estaban en el mar, quizá... ni siquiera era "tranquilo", sino que la mayoría estaban deprimidos por aquel acontecimiento. Llevaba ya una semana donde apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Pocos conocían lo unido que estaba a Ace, nadie entendería sus pesadillas y mucho menos... lo que había significado para él enterarse que sus últimos susurros fueron para Luffy, unos susurros que debieron ser sus últimas palabras para todos y que no tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar en alto, dejándole la misión a su hermano de trasmitir su mensaje.

\- ¿Capitán? – escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de su camerino - ¿Está ahí? Parece que se avecina una tormenta, creo que deberíamos cambiar el rumbo.

Law miró el Log Pose sobre su mesilla. Él no era muy dado a llevarlo casi nunca, solía olvidarlo en el submarino o acababa cogiéndolo alguno de los miembros de su tripulación, sin embargo, aquel log pose era especial... era el que Ace siempre llevaba. Shanks le había traído el Log Pose y la pulsera de Ace antes de volver a perderse en el horizonte. Quizá sería el único pirata que ahora conocía el pasado que habían tenido ambos, trayéndole algún recuerdo de Ace sólo para él.

\- Poned rumbo a tierra – dijo sin más, sin siquiera abrir y girándose para dar la espalda a la puerta donde estaban sus compañeros.

Centró su mirada en el Log Pose de Ace. Seguía marcando su última ubicación Marineford, el lugar de su muerte. ¿Por qué él no había podido verle una última vez? Le contaron que destrozaron todos sus órganos internos, incapaces de salvarlo. Él podía haberle ayudado, él podía haber arrancado los órganos de cualquier idiota de la marine para dárselos a él. Se lamentaba el no haber podido llegar a tiempo, el no haber podido ayudarle. Tan sólo pudo sacar a su hermano Luffy.

Sentía rabia y odio, quería pensar que era hacia Ace por haberse ido, por dejarle solo, por estar tan empeñado en su venganza contra Barba Negra sin siquiera conocer las nuevas habilidades que había adquirido, pero la verdad... es que estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Conocía bien a Ace y era el único chico del que se había conseguido enamorar. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Cada vez que recordaba cómo le conoció y esas aventuras que nadie conocería jamás... se deprimía.

\- Maldita sea, Ace – susurró en forma de queja - ¿Por qué tenías que ser como eras?

Muchos definían a "Puño de fuego" como un chico sin miedos, un pirata prometedor. Casi todos le querían en su tripulación, la marine nunca dejó de buscarle y ya desde antes de su nacimiento, ya le querían muerto sólo por ser hijo de Gold D. Roger. Tuvo que afrontar tantas cosas y su única preocupación... era si realmente él merecía vivir. En algunos momentos, el propio Law llegó a pensar que era tan temerario porque sólo buscaba su muerte, otras veces... pensaba que seguía vivo por los seres a los que quería.

Aún recordaba aquella vez que bebieron juntos. A Ace siempre le gustaron las fiestas pese a que solía quedarse dormido incluso comiendo. Todavía tenía presente las palabras de ese chico medio ebrio cuando le preguntó con seriedad si él debió haber nacido. No supo qué responderle en ese momento... ahora... la respuesta habría sido un claro "sí". Ace no era como su padre, era cortés, valiente y amable, muy educado pero sobre todo... temible cuando tenía que defender a los suyos. ¡La novena recompensa más alta hasta la fecha!

Con aquellos recuerdos en su mente y tras darle otro sorbo a la botella de sake, se quedó profundamente dormido, dejando caer el vidrio y esparciendo el líquido por las maderas del suelo de su camerino.

"Trafalgar D. Law"

Sólo era un susurro, como si el viento trajera una melodiosa voz que no conocía. El delirio de un hombre borracho y casi arruinado por la tragedia. Debía reponerse de aquel golpe, pero sólo había pasado una semana desde el suceso, algo que le impedía salir de su camerino y buscar un rumbo nuevo a seguir. Tampoco Luffy parecía activo en esos momentos. Todos los piratas parecían haberse paralizado ante aquella ejecución.

"Trafalgar D. Law. Trafalgar D. Law"

Escuchó una vez más su nombre completo. Era extraño... porque no muchos le llamaban con aquella "D" que él trataba de ocultar a toda costa. Era posible que en parte admirase a Ace por llevarla como si nada, aún sabiendo que era hijo del Rey de los piratas, aún sabiendo que sería perseguido siempre por ser hijo de quién era y por esa fatídica "D".

Se incorporó con toda la rapidez que pudo sacar a pesar a su resaca. Su pie tocó aquella botella ahora vacía que había estado rodando por el suelo de su cuarto, esparciendo su contenido y dejando ese fuerte olor a alcohol. Apartó el pie para poder cogerla y dejarla sobre la mesilla, junto al Log Pose con la aguja todavía señalando a ese fatídico lugar. ¿Sería su imaginación de nuevo? ¿Tan borracho estaba?

Cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y al escuchar de nuevo su nombre, se tapó los oídos con fuerza. Parecía una voz proveniente del otro mundo, una voz que sólo hacía más que llamarle como si desease atormentarle. Puede que lo mereciera por no haber podido ir a rescatar a la única persona viva que le había importado en ese maldito mundo de locos cuando ya no era un niño al que debían defender.

"¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Encuéntrale"

No conocía la voz, estaba completamente seguro que no la conocía, pero por algún motivo, estaba contactando con él y no entendía nada. No podía ser otra cosa que una mala jugada de su mente nublada por el alcohol. Echaba de menos a Ace, sabía que no volvería a tenerle frente a él, que no volvería a salir de entre unos arbustos como solía hacer y unirse a tomar un par de tragos con él.

Ahora que se daba cuenta... todo estaba muy estabilizado. Las corrientes demasiado tranquilas, sin turbulencias en el submarino, su tripulación parecía estar muy calmada y quizá, habían llegado a tierra. Si era así y se quedaba demasiado tiempo, el Log Pose de Ace cambiaría el rumbo al igual que el suyo. Debían partir casi de inmediato, pero al ver esa sombra en la pared del fondo, se detuvo. No era tan ingenuo como para no entender que allí en el Grand Line... todo lo que podría parecer una locura, era muy real. El Gran Line estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Salió del camerino y se dirigió al puente de mando para abrir la escotilla, sólo para darse cuenta de la oscuridad que reinaba fuera. Las olas golpeaban contra el casco del submarino, pero éste estaba varado en la arena de la playa. El aire todavía traía consigo esos susurros que él escuchaba con atención y que ahora parecían escuchar también los dos compañeros que estaban en cubierta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – comentó Bepo.

Law no volvió a pronunciar palabra, pero empezaba a imaginarse qué podría ser. Si lo decía en voz alta... era posible que toda su tripulación entrase en pánico. Volvió a entrar al submarino para coger su katana y salió una vez más dispuesto a adentrarse en la selva frente a él.

\- Capitán, es de noche, debería esperar...

\- Vendré enseguida – dijo Law con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué creéis que es? – preguntó entre susurros Penguin.

\- La bruja del mar – respondió Bepo casi al instante, consiguiendo que todos excepto Shachi abrieran los ojos y buscasen un trozo de madera como si eso diera un mal augurio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Shachi.

\- Dicen... que las brujas del mar se presentan a veces antes piratas que sufren una terrible carga, pero si las escuchas, suelen llevarte a la tumba – respondió Bepo por las leyendas que él conocía.

\- Está llamando a Law. ¿Qué carga o sufrimiento podría tener nuestro capitán? – preguntó de nuevo Shachi.

\- No lo sé – comentó Bepo – pero no es bueno. Esperaremos hasta que vuelva. Nuestro capitán sabe cuidarse solo.

Law se adentró solo entre los arbustos y las palmeras. La vegetación era espesa pero se abrió paso como pudo guiado por aquella dulce pero escalofriante risa. Había escuchado muchas leyendas sobre las brujas, la gente decía que traían un destino nefasto a todo el que llamaban, pero él no lo creía, no creía en un destino. Si estaba en lo cierto... pronto lo descubriría, pero quizá, ellas sólo indicaban el camino a seguir a lo que un pirata o un marino más deseaba, calmar su sufrimiento y su pena, lo que a la mayoría les llevaría casi a una muerte segura, pero por lo que él padecía ya estaba muerto y no podía evitarlo.

\- Trafalgar D. Law – escuchó esta vez más claro esa voz proveniente de la cabaña frente a él. En el porche, la mujer aguardaba con un té de alguna fruta exótica de la isla – te esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué me has llamado?

\- He sentido tu pena y tu desesperación.

\- No hay nada que hacer.

\- Siempre hay algo que mitiga el dolor.

\- Ya... y la gente recurre a vosotras para encontrar algo que sustituya ese dolor y esa pena. Un propósito en la vida por la que muchos piratas y gente honrada pierde la vida en el intento.

\- Nosotras sólo guiamos a la gente hacia lo que más desean.

\- Yo sólo deseo una cosa... hablar con alguien que ya no está en este mundo – dijo con seriedad Law.

La bruja le miró con intensidad, casi como si buscase en el interior de aquellos ojos grises un resquicio de inseguridad, pero no parecía querer echarse atrás en su idea. Estaba muy decidido a querer hablar con esa persona que él decía estar muerta. Era posible que la culpa le carcomiera por dentro, que tan sólo quisiera decirle un "Lo siento", no estaba segura.

\- Puedo convocar a los muertos si tienes algo suyo.

\- Lo tengo – comentó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón la pulsera blanca y roja que Ace siempre llevaba y que Shanks le había traído junto al Log Pose.

Al ver cómo la extraña mujer estiraba la mano, Law empezó a subir los peldaños hacia el porche de la cabaña para dejar la pulsera sobre su mano. Estaba desesperado y le daba igual caer en el mismo infierno con tal de disculparse por haber llegado tarde, por no haberle podido salvar. Necesitaba verle una vez más aunque sabía... que tampoco sería suficiente. No podía ver un futuro sin él.

Law permaneció atento al movimiento que estaban empezando a coger las hojas de las palmeras, a esa brisa que parecía invocar aquella bruja frente a él llamando a los espíritus que ya se habían marchado. Las sombras a su alrededor le indicaban que algo estaba allí, pero ninguna tenía una forma definida.

\- ¿Seguro que esa persona que buscas está muerta? – fue la primera pregunta que escuchó cuando el viento dejó de soplar.

\- Prueba con esto – comentó Law desenganchando de su camiseta interior una pinza para el pelo que perteneció a su hermana pequeña, alguien de quién sí estaba completamente seguro que había fallecido.

Para su sorpresa, esta vez la figura de su hermana apareció frente a él, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos. Hacía tantos años de aquel suceso que verla de nuevo le hizo rememorar aquellos tiempos, le hizo volver a sentir esa nostalgia, dándose cuenta de que todavía no había superado el trauma aunque lo ocultase.

Se quitó el sombrero para buscar en un pequeño bolsillo interior que él mismo había cosido, aquella "vivre card" que Ace le dio en una de las tantas ocasiones en que sus caminos se cruzaron. No debería haber nada, el papel blanco se había incinerado por completo cuando murió aquel día, sin embargo, sus dedos recogieron esa sustancia a la que enseguida le puso nombre.

\- ¿Ceniza? – se preguntó extrañado.

\- La vivre card desaparece completamente cuando el usuario ha muerto. Va deteriorándose con la fuerza vital, pero si esa persona se va curando...

\- El papel se regenera – comentó Law extrañado.

Sólo cenizas, pero ni eso debería quedar. Él mismo vio cómo todas las vivre card de Ace se quemaron aquel día sin dejar ni huella. Hasta la suya ardió dentro de su bolsillo. Ni siquiera había tenido nada que limpiar cuando desapareció, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba esa ceniza extraña que nunca vio y no debería estar.

Sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, perplejo como estaba ante aquello, cogió la pulsera de Ace y salió corriendo hacia el barco. ¡No estaba muerto! Quizá moribundo pero no estaba muerto y desde luego... debía confirmar qué narices habían enterrado, porque estaba convencido de que no era el auténtico cuerpo de Ace.


	2. Una llama de esperanza.

El ruido del respirador artificial era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella silenciosa e insulsa habitación de hospital. Marineford no era conocida precisamente por la mejor residencia u hospital, ni siquiera tenían a los mejores médicos porque nadie era tan estúpido como para intentar atacarles, así que Garp sólo podía observar con angustia a su nieto muriéndose lentamente.

Ya llevaba tres operaciones y lo único que habían conseguido era cerrar aquel agujero de su pecho y colocar un marcapasos a un corazón improvisado para que le mantuviera con vida. Todos sus órganos fallaban y nadie esperaba que ese chico viviera. Todos sabían que sólo estaban retrasando lo inevitable, pero lo que él no comprendía era el motivo para llegar tan lejos para salvar la vida de un pirata al que todos querían muerto. Quinientos cincuenta millones de recompensa actualmente, su capitán muerto y toda la piratería del mundo creyendo a Ace fallecido también. Si sobrevivía... ni siquiera sabía qué ocurriría con él.

"Mátame"

Aquella era la única palabra que Garp podía recordar de su nieto, la palabra más importante que le dijo cuando aún estaba preso, una palabra con la que intentó salvar a su capitán y al resto de su tripulación. Sólo quería morir para evitar que Barbablanca iniciase una guerra que ni su muerte habría podido detener.

\- ¿Por qué no huiste, Ace? – se preguntó Garp – Sabías que no podías vencer a Barbanegra. ¿Por qué no huiste?

Algún motivo había tenido su nieto para quedarse en aquella isla tras ver el poder de Barbanegra, algo que le hizo no retroceder y permanecer a combatir, un hecho que le condujo a donde actualmente estaba.

\- ¿Cómo te salvo, Ace? – se preguntó Garp – te mueres y no soy médico, no sé cómo ayudarte a vivir.

\- ¿Señor? – escuchó a su espalda a uno de sus hombres de la marine – he traído lo que me pidió. Todas las pertenencias que le fueron reclamadas a Portgas D. Ace.

Garp hizo una señal con sus dedos para que entrase a traerle todo lo que le habían confiscado cuando entró en prisión. Su cuchillo, sus botas, el poco dinero que llevaba encima, su mochila y su sombrero. Con cuidado, dejó las botas bajo la cama y tras revisar la funda del cuchillo, lo guardó en el armario. Su sombrero estaba algo rasgado y sucio, seguramente debido a la pelea contra Barbanegra, pero no fue aquello lo que le llamó la atención, sino una punta blanca que estaba cosida en la parte interior del sombrero.

\- ¿Está bien, señor? – preguntó el hombre a su espalda.

\- Sí, ya puede retirarse – comentó mientras sus dedos sacaban ese pequeño papel blanco varias veces doblado.

Lo desplegó para darse cuenta de que era una vivre card, y no una cualquiera, en una de las esquinas, con letra casi ilegible de "médico", ponía el nombre de "Trafalgar Law". Eso le sorprendió. Miró hacia su nieto, moribundo en la cama, con todas esas máquinas que le aferraban a la vida casi a la desesperada.

\- ¿De qué conoces a Trafalgar Law? – susurró su abuelo frente a él – maldito supernova, dicen que ha arrancado el corazón a más de cien piratas para obtener ese título, el "Cirujano de la muerte". No se parece en nada a ti, Ace...

Se detuvo al recordar su apodo. "El cirujano de la muerte", era cierto que Law era capitán de barco, pero también era médico y considerado hasta la fecha, uno de los mejores cirujanos del mundo. Muchos habrían muerto a sus manos... pero si Ace tenía esa vivre card era porque debía conocerle. Quizá ahora mismo, Trafalgar Law fuera su única esperanza para sobrevivir.

El ruido de la máquina alarmó al instante a Garp, segundos antes de ver cómo su nieto empezaba a convulsionar nuevamente y los médicos entraban con rapidez para tratar de estabilizarle. ¡Se moría! Todos allí sabían eso y sólo podían tratar de alargar la espera para ello.

\- A quirófano – gritó el médico de nuevo.

Estaba claro que esos órganos que le habían dado no funcionaban. Ni siquiera eran órganos como tal, tan sólo... máquinas que simulaban el funcionamiento de lo que un órgano real debía hacer en su cuerpo. Ver a su nieto casi convertido en un Cyborg más que en un humano... no le gustaba. Miró el nombre de la vivre card de nuevo mientras se llevaban a Ace de nuevo al quirófano. Si ese... "pirata" podía salvar su vida, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. La colocó en la palma de su mano y observó cómo indicaba al norte.

Salió con rapidez de la habitación, observando al cirujano que iba a operar de nuevo a Ace caminando por el pasillo. Enfadado como estaba con toda aquella situación, Garp cogió su brazo con fuerza, quizá demasiada, pero no le importaba. Le miró con los ojos más intimidantes que pudo sacar y le habló con seriedad.

\- Manténgalo vivo.

\- Haremos lo posible, señor.

\- Lo posible no, haz lo imposible, pero mantenlo vivo.

El teniente de su tripulación observó a su capitán. Jamás había hablado con tanta frialdad a nadie y sabía que todo ello se debía a la preocupación por Ace. Sentía algo muy especial por sus nietos, pese a que fueran dos forajidos de la justicia.

\- Preparad el barco, desplegad el velamen... vamos a zarpar.

\- ¿Hacía qué isla, señor?

\- ¿Isla? No he hablado de ninguna isla – le sentenció – rumbo norte.

\- Pero, señor...

\- Al norte – le aclaró de nuevo.

***

El sol estaba cayendo y aunque sus hombres se habían detenido para reponerse, Law continuaba cavando como un descosido. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sus hombres, preocupados, no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna por miedo a las represalias. Penguin le dio un codazo a Bepo, indicándole con la cabeza hacia su capitán, casi suplicándole que dijera algo.

\- Capitán... - susurró Bepo finalmente – se está haciendo de noche y... no sé si es buena idea...

\- ¿Vas a seguir cavando? – preguntó Law alzando la mirada hacia su compañero – si no es así, no me molestes.

\- Pero... es que creo que no es muy ético abrir las tumbas.

\- No estoy abriendo tumbas, sólo una en concreto.

\- A la tripulación de Barbablanca no le va a gustar que mancille la tumba del segundo comandante.

\- Por mí pueden irse al infierno, mataré a todo el que se ponga en mi camino si es necesario, pero tengo que confirmar algo.

¡Desesperado! Llevaba tres días sin probar ni una gota de alcohol y todo porque quería estar completamente sobrio cuando abriera ese ataúd y que sus ojos no le engañasen. Necesitaba confirmar que Ace estaba muerto, porque si no... se iba a volver loco. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que siguiera vivo... no podría perdonarse el no haberse dado cuenta, el haberle abandonado a su suerte con todos los de la Marine.

La tierra salía sin cesar, una pala tras otra. Los gruñidos de Law y su semblante de enfado era algo que angustiaba a toda la tripulación. Jamás le habían visto en ese estado y no entendían por qué tanta importancia por un pirata al que apenas habían visto. Ni siquiera sabían que Law conocía al capitán de la segunda división de Barbablanca.

Cuando la pala golpeó el ataúd, todos se paralizaron. El silencio se hizo inminente hasta que Law reaccionó con rapidez, tirando la pala a un lado y lanzándose contra la madera para apartar el resto de tierra con sus desnudas manos.

\- Vamos, Ace – susurró – por favor... dime que estás descansando en paz.

"Ey, Law, no hagas que me preocupe"

Aquella frase llegó como un recuerdo de una de las últimas veces que hablaron. Tirados en aquella playa, tras haber bebido un par de botellas de Sake, medio desnudos como estaban y sabiendo que al alba cada uno se iría por su camino de nuevo.

\- Idiota... eres tú el que me hace preocuparme a mí – se quejó Law tras conseguir quitar toda la tierra y ver los enganches de la tapa del ataúd.

"Tener un hermano pequeño algo lento hace que su hermano mayor se preocupe"

Siempre decía aquella frase, siempre anteponiendo a Luffy antes que a cualquiera, antes que a sí mismo. Era un completo imbécil, Law lo sabía bien, pero se había enamorado de él, se había dejado llenar por su optimismo, por ese sentido de la justicia, por el proteccionismo de hermano mayor y eso sólo hizo... que él se preocupase todavía más cada vez que le veía partir. Si él se preocupaba por su hermano pequeño... no podía imaginarse cómo se preocupaba él cuando cargaba con el sentimiento de tener que proteger a Luffy para poder tener protegido a Ace. Era doble la carga, aunque jamás se lo comentó. Ace sólo tenía sonrisas y modestia cuando estaba a su lado.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Law, abriendo la tapa y viendo un pedazo sin forma de lava ya fría – hijos de puta, voy a mataros a todos – dejó escapar sus maldiciones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? – se acercó Bepo para observar con sorpresa que el cuerpo de Ace no estaba allí, sino una masa deforme de lo que una vez fue lava.

\- Nos han dado el cambiazo. Debió ser entre la confusión y las peleas. Joder – se quejó – no es Ace. Me he dejado engañar. ¡Maldita sea! – gritó frustrado y enfadado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Habría que comentarlo a la tripulación de Barbablanca pero... si se enteran que hemos profanado su tumba...

\- Vosotros vais a ir a contarles que Ace está vivo – dijo con seriedad, tratando de recuperar la compostura para idear algo.

\- ¿Y usted?

\- Me voy a Marineford – comentó con su mirada más afilada – así tenga que sacarles el corazón a media marine para que me digan dónde está Ace. Hablad con Marco y con Luffy, seguramente ellos os creerán.

\- Es una locura que vaya usted solo, toda la marine está allí reunida.

\- He dado una orden.

"Espérame, Ace, voy a por ti" – dejó escapar aquel pensamiento a la suave brisa que corría.

Aquella noche, dejó a sus compañeros descansar antes de que partieran en busca del resto de la tripulación. Estaba convencido de que algunos no le creerían, pero otros... irían enseguida a ayudarle si sabían que Ace seguía vivo. Puede que no pudieran salvar a Barbablanca pero tenían la opción aún de salvar a su compañero.

Entre las sombras de su camerino y sabiendo que no volvería a pisarlo en mucho tiempo, intentó relajarse sobre el mullido colchón, recordando aquel primer beso que ambos se dieron. Nunca esperó enamorarse de un hombre, mucho menos de "Puño de fuego Ace", pero no pudo evitarlo. Todos sus encuentros habían acabado llevándoles a ese primer beso que no se quedó sólo ahí. Era irónico... él, que había arrancado más de mil corazones para convertirse en el supernova... resultaba que un chiquillo de apenas veinte años le había robado el suyo.

Se llevó los dedos hasta sus labios, rozándolos y recordando la sensación tan cálida que provocaba Ace al besar, esos sentimientos que removían todo su ser. Tan sólo con pensar en él, en su cuerpo y en cómo le aprisionó la primera vez haciéndole suyo en la orilla de aquella abandonada playa, le excitaba. ¡No! No podía dejarle morir, no a él.

Sabía que Barbanegra estaba por encima de sus posibilidades, pero aun así, si un día llegaba a encontrarse con él, le arrancaría el corazón del pecho de la forma más brutal posible por el daño que había hecho a la única persona que le importaba en aquellos momentos.

\- Ace – susurró con los ojos cerrados, moviendo su mano sobre su miembro bajo las sábanas, rememorando una y otra vez el recuerdo de sus cuerpos desnudos siendo sacudidos por las olas del mar que llegaban a la orilla.

Pocos sabrían la relación tan extraña que ambos piratas mantenían desde hacía meses, menos aún sabrían todo lo que Ace llegó a hacer en secreto por él, ni siquiera el mismo Ace debía ser consciente de que Law sabía su mayor secreto. Puño de fuego... un chiquillo que no alzaba más de dos palmos del suelo fue quien dio el chivatazo sobre la localización de la fruta "Ope Ope", diciéndole a Corazón su localización a sabiendas que buscaba algo para salvarle cuando era un crío. Fue el último secreto que su maestro le ofreció, pero orgulloso como era, nunca le agradeció nada a Ace, intentó ocultar ese hecho y Ace tampoco habló del tema, casi como si él no quisiera que Law se enterase. Era algo de lo que no hablaron, un tema tabú entre ambos. Supuso que siendo de la tripulación de Barbablanca, podrían haberle recriminado el encontrar la fruta y no habérsela dado a alguien de los suyos, sino a un desconocido que parecía necesitarla con urgencia. Pero así era Ace... todo corazón.

Nunca esperó enamorarse años después del chico que le salvó la vida.


	3. El barco de la Marine

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le tocaba hacer la última guardia, justo después de Penguin, así que no le quedaba más remedio que relevarle para que su compañero pudiera dormir un poco más. Instintivamente, miró hacia el camerino de su capitán. La puerta estaba ligeramente entornado, pero podía ver al fondo su silueta, dormido pese a que no dejaba de moverse entre las sábanas. Seguramente tendría alguna pesadilla, algo típico durante esta última semana.

\- ¿Deberíamos despertarle? – preguntó Penguin algo angustiado al ver cómo su capitán se removía casi con angustia.

\- No, déjale descansar. Al menos ha cerrado un rato los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué le ocurre?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con que estemos aquí frente a la tumba de Barbablanca y el segundo comandante.

\- No sabía que se conocían.

\- Tampoco yo – le comentó Bepo – el capitán no suele hablar de estas cosas y Ace... era incluso más joven que él, no sé de qué podrían conocerse. Quizá coincidieron alguna vez antes de que formase nuestra tripulación, no estoy seguro.

\- Shh – comentó Penguin al escuchar cómo su capitán susurraba – está diciendo algo.

\- Le llama – le confirmó Bepo – lleva varias noches llamando a Ace. No sé qué maldita relación tenían esos dos, pero su muerte le ha afectado demasiado.

\- ¿Crees que se está volviendo loco?

\- Creo que está desesperado y cuando estás en esa condición, no ves el riesgo o mejor dicho... no quieres verlo. Ahora mismo hará lo que sea sin medir las consecuencias. Aun así, un hombre sin miedo a morir como él, es difícil de detener. No se dejará atrapar vivo y podrá llevarse a cientos de hombres por delante hasta que consigan pararle. Por eso Law es tan peligroso. Pocas veces se deja llevar por sus emociones, pero cuando lo hace... más vale tenerle como aliado.

\- Me gustaría acompañarle.

\- Es mejor obedecer sus órdenes. Mañana partiremos en busca de la tripulación de Barbablanca y la de Sombrero de paja. Hay que notificarles el descubrimiento. Estoy convencido de que nuestro capitán tendrá algo en mente. Ve a descansar, yo seguiré con la ronda.

***

Las olas del mar empezaron a reflejar lentamente el precioso amanecer después de aquel día nublado que habían tenido ayer. Sin embargo, no fue ese color rojizo reflejado en el agua en lo que Bepo se fijó, sino en las velas blancas del horizonte con la insignia grabada de la marine.

\- Capitán – gritó Bepo – velas blancas en el horizonte. Parece un barco de la Marine.

" _Barco de la marine_ ", " _v_ _elas blancas_ ", aquellas palabras hicieron que Law abriera los ojos al instante y casi se cayese de la cama por las prisas de ponerse en pie. Debía darse prisa y encontrar una solución. Si sus compañeros se marchaban ahora... él necesitaría un medio para ir hasta Marineford. Un barco de la marine estaría bien si conseguía colarse. La suerte parecía estar de su lado.

\- Marcharos inmediatamente y cumplid mis órdenes, yo me quedo.

\- Pero, capitán... - exclamaron al unísono sus compañeros.

\- Vamos, iros ya o no podréis salir con ese buque en medio. Tenéis una oportunidad ahora de que no os vean si os sumergís.

***

Aquella mañana, la marea era perfecta y el sol empezaba a iluminar aquella agua que se volvía más cristalina a medida que se acercaban a la isla. Ninguno entendía el motivo para ir a esa isla desierta y abandonada, pero Garp seguía fijo en su idea. La Vivre Card le indicaba claramente que allí debía encontrarse Law. No estaba dispuesto a volver sin haber cumplido su objetivo.

\- Señor, el radar indica que algo está pasando a gran velocidad bajo el casco – comentó el marine que estaba al timón.

Garp sacó la Vivre Card, casi maldiciéndose al pensar que ese submarino podría ser Law marchándose, lo que le sería muy complicado pillarle en alta mar, teniendo que buscar una nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo, la Vivre Card seguía marcando la isla.

\- Dejad el submarino, directos a la isla.

\- Pero, señor...

\- He dado una orden. No quiero tener que repetirlo. Preparadlo todo, voy a desembarcar.

\- Sí, vicealmirante.

Aún tardaron casi cinco minutos en llegar hasta la orilla, pero era gratificante saber que Law no se había movido. Ese papel seguía indicando que se encontraba allí. Dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por salvar a su nieto, guardó el papel de nuevo en el bolsillo y bajó a tierra para encontrar al " _Cirujano de la muerte_ " y saber qué conexión tenía con Ace.

Por mucho que caminó, no pudo encontrar a ese chico, sin embargo, sobre un pequeño montículo con increíbles vistas al mar, pudo observar aquellas flores y las enormes piedras con los nombres de Portgas D. Ace y Edward Newgate. Empezaba a entender un poco el motivo por el que Law estaba en esa isla cuando no había nada llamativo en ella.

Al acercarse, no pudo evitar la ira que emanó de él al ver la tumba de su nieto abierta, pero recordar que estaba vivo le hizo frenar su instinto y tratar de calmarse. Seguramente Law ya había descubierto que Ace no estaba allí. No sabía cómo o quién le podía haber dado esa información, pero estaba claro... que ahora alguien más sabía su secreto.

Echó un vistazo al papel, el cual le indicaba la dirección contraria, justo el camino de regreso al barco.

\- ¿No será...? – se preguntó a sí mismo, pero teniendo en cuenta que era el supernova... sí era capaz de intentar robarle su barco. Eso le hizo sonreír, parecía tener el mismo carácter impulsivo que su nieto y no podía negar que en parte le gustaba – no puede ser tan idiota – sonrió.

No quería perder tiempo, más que nada, porque su nieto no lo tenía. Todos sus órganos habían sido calcinados completamente, tan sólo las máquinas le mantenían vivo por ahora y no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría. Necesitaba a ese pirata, a ese cirujano que decían que podía arrancar los órganos de cualquier persona, que jugaba con la gente como si de puzzles se tratasen. Su habilidad era rara, pero demasiado útil, más para un médico experimentado como era él.

Al subir al barco, observó la tranquilidad del mismo. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, sabiendo que algo estaba ocurriendo, dándose cuenta de que Law ya debía estar allí. Siguió al papel y llegó hasta la sala de mando. Frente a él, todos sus hombres estaban descompuestos y vueltos a componer de formas extravagantes. Algunos tenían dos cabezas, otros, solo torso y extremidades, algunos cuerpos flotaban sin más como si buscasen un lugar donde colocarse y, en el centro de la sala, sentado en un sillón, Law sonreía y jugaba a lanzar la cabeza de su oficial de mayor rango, cogiéndola al caer nuevamente en su mano y volviendo a lanzarla.

\- Has tardado mucho – sonrió Law.

\- Veo que has estado entretenido.

\- No te preocupes mucho por tus hombres, mientras mi "Room" esté activa, no sufren daño alguno, aunque... podría desactivarla – sonrió casi como un sádico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Law?

\- Voy a hacerme con el control del barco y vamos a ir a Marineford.

\- Allí precisamente quiero llevarte, pero...

\- No voy a ir como preso – sonrió – voy a por Portgas D. Ace – pronunció su nombre con claro enojo.

\- Es mi nieto – comentó Garp – y está...

\- No te atrevas a mentirme – se enfadó Law dejando de lanzar la cabeza que gritaba constantemente – no está muerto.

\- Se muere – le rectificó Garp – necesita ayuda y encontré esto en su sombrero.

Garp mostró entre sus dos dedos aquel trozo de papel blanco que Law identificó enseguida, lo que le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa y volver a relajarse, empezando a lanzar la cabeza de nuevo a medida que apoyaba la espalda nuevamente contra el respaldo del sillón.

\- Eso... es de Ace, no dejaré que lo tengas tú.

\- No eres estúpido, Trafalgar Law, nunca antes había visto una Vivre Card tuya, no quieres que nadie pueda encontrarte, es por eso que me llama tanto la atención el saber cómo es que Ace tenía esto. Ni siquiera está partida en pedazos, lo que quiere decir... que le diste la Vivre Card entera sólo a él, nadie más puede localizarte. ¿Qué tan importante era Ace para ti?

\- Era mi pasatiempo sexual – le dijo con ironía Law – sólo eso... cuando le apetecía venía a dejarse follar.

\- Qué vulgar – resopló Garp, aunque luego sonrió – pero no es cierto, si sólo fuera sexo, habrías comprado el servicio de cualquier fulana en la isla a la que fueras, era algo más para que tuviera el privilegio de tener tu Vivre Card.

\- Piensa lo que quieras – sonrió Law – ahora, por favor... pongamos rumbo a Marineford.

\- ¿Podrías, por favor, devolver a mis hombres a la normalidad? Los necesito para que tripulen el barco.

\- Claro... cómo no.

Law movió sus dedos y las partes del cuerpo mal colocadas volvieron a ir a sus respectivos lugares, desactivando posteriormente la habilidad y viendo la estampida general de todos los marinos que salían aterrorizados de aquella sala, dejando solos a Garp y a Law. No creía que nadie quisiera volver a entrar allí mientras ese pirata estuviera sentado en ese sillón.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Entrar a punta de Katana en Marineford? – preguntó Garp – coger a Ace y llevártelo, ¿así sin más?

\- Un plan sencillo – sonrió Law.

\- No podrás llevártelo, Law.

\- Ya lo veremos. Así tenga que desmembrar a toda la marine para conseguirlo, Ace se vendrá conmigo. ¿Aún sigue Akainu por la base?

\- Es posible – comentó Garp – no lo he visto desde la guerra. Era mejor no ver la cara del asesino de mi nieto, ¿no crees?

\- Como si fueras a hacer algo – resopló Law – yo no seré tan considerado. Si lo veo... me encargaré de arrancarle personalmente el corazón del pecho y se lo lanzaré a los tiburones para que se den un festín, eso si no se intoxican – le amenazó aunque Garp sonrió ante su "pequeña broma" sobre la intoxicación de los tiburones.

\- Por mí está bien. Haz lo que quieras con él.

¿Nada importante? ¿Sólo sexo? ¡ _No se lo creía ni él_! Era lo que pensó Garp al ver cómo Law hablaba con tanta efusividad y fogosidad sobre su nieto y sobre todo... amenazaba a todo el que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima. Aún recordaba la primera vez que Ace se puso serio, aquella donde le preguntó si él debería haber nacido. Gold D. Roger le había dejado un buen problema, pero no podía negarse, tenía razón en que su hijo no tenía nada que ver con los actos de piratería llevados a cabo por el padre. Decidió sacarle de aquella isla, llevárselo lejos y protegerlo pese a que todos le querían muerto por su línea de sangre con Roger. Quizá él sentía que nadie le había querido, quizá por eso se esforzaba en ser cordial y amable con todos, en ayudar en todo lo posible, en ocultar sus orígenes y al final... Toda una flota de más de cuarenta barcos habían ido a ayudarle cuando le capturaron y ese chico frente a él... parecía quererle hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia vida para volver a Marineford.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Law algo mosqueado al no entender a qué venía eso.

\- Cosas de viejos – comentó sin más Garp - No te importa que tenga la sangre de Roger en sus venas, ¿verdad?

\- Su padre es Barbablanca – espetó sin demora Law.

\- Sabes que no es cier...

\- Su padre es Barbablanca – volvió a repetir Law con una sonrisa – eso es lo que él dice y piensa, con eso me basta.

\- No te dejarán sacarlo de Marineford, es demasiado importante y preferirán que todos piensen que está muerto.

\- Voy a llevármelo. Pon rumbo a esa maldita isla, porque no vais a tenerlo ni un segundo más.


	4. Invasión a Marineford.

¡Loco! Así estaba Trafalgar Law, ¡loco de remate! Ésa era la única frase que le venía a la cabeza a Garp al verle caminar con lentitud por la cubierta de su barco, bajar la escalinata y encerrar a todos aquellos marines en su habilidad moviendo sus partes del cuerpo de un lado a otro, uniéndolas en un sin sentido mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la destrozada base.

\- Estás peor que Ace – susurró Garp – te dije que fueras discreto.

\- A mí nadie me da órdenes. ¿Dónde lo tenéis?

\- En el cuarto piso, zona de enfermería, el ala oeste – le comentó – pero ten cuidado con los almirantes, aunque no quedan muchos realmente. Los justos para custodiar a Ace. Es absurdo... ni siquiera está consciente.

\- Ya te dije que voy a llevármelo.

\- Y yo te dije que no podrás.

\- Pasaré por encima de cualquiera que quiera impedírmelo.

\- Tú mismo – le aseguró Garp – te veo en la enfermería. Aunque si no vuelvo a verte... me gustaría saber una cosa.

\- Te dejo una pregunta – sonrió Law – tengo prisa, pero te debo el estar aquí, así que rapidito.

\- ¿Por qué correr tanto riesgo por mi nieto?

\- Él también lo habría hecho por mí.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo con destino a la enfermería. La última vez llegó tarde al combate, pero pudo ver la masacre, comprobó la caída de dos de los mejores piratas del mundo y, desde luego, así muriera allí mismo, era el mejor momento para volver y recuperar a Ace. Aún no se habían recuperado del ataque de la tropa de Barbablanca, también se habían ido la mayoría de los almirantes. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Pero tenía que sacarle como fuera, así tuviera que pelearse con la mitad de los vicealmirantes y algún almirante que quedase.

\- Terco como Ace – susurró Garp desde el barco, escuchando las alarmas sonar para alertar del intruso en la base – no hay remedio. Me voy a la enfermería – comentó hacia sus hombres, quienes preferían no bajar ahora del buque para evitar a Law.

Caminó por la base, deshaciéndose de todos los marines que se cruzaban en su camino. Al principio utilizando su habilidad para asustarles y conseguir que alguno dudase en si atacarle o no, posteriormente, abriéndose camino con la katana. Sin embargo, aquella base era un auténtico laberinto. Garp le había informado de dónde estaba la enfermería, pero por más que caminaba, no conseguía ubicarse. Tampoco creía que unas cenizas pudieran decirle dónde estaba Ace, no hasta que se recuperase un poco más ese chico y la Vivre card se regenerase aunque fuera una punta del papel.

\- Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejan de salir Marines? – se preguntó a sí mismo antes de dar el mandoble con su katana para quitar del medio al último que había aparecido en su camino.

Cada vez aparecían más y más marines, estaban dispuestos a capturarle, pero él no pensaba rendirse hasta hallar a Ace. Quizá antes habría ido con cuidado, habría pensado las cosas e ideado una estrategia, pero ahora mismo le daba igual absolutamente todo con tal de comprobar el estado de salud de Ace. No tenía tiempo, al menos Ace no lo tenía. Necesitaba un médico y dudaba mucho que hubiera buenos médicos en esa base.

No parecía haber muchos almirantes y eso le alegraba, porque aún no había ideado un plan para poder derrotarlos. Finalmente, al dar la vuelta a uno de los pasillos, encontró ese letrero donde indicaba la enfermería.

\- Por fin – susurró para sí mismo, mostrando una sutil sonrisa pero acelerando el paso para abrir la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Garp fue el primero que apareció en su rango de visión, pero podía ver la camilla a su espalda, con las piernas de alguien tapadas con una sábana blanca y muchos aparatos que hacían ruidos que él identificó como "estable".

\- ¿Te has perdido? Ya te dije que deberías haber sido más discreto, podría haberte acercado hasta aquí sin llamar tanto la atención.

\- No me fío de ti.

\- Eso me ha quedado claro – comentó pese a que sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella inmóvil sábana.

Dio un paso, algo más temeroso de lo que se encontraría al rodear a Garp, pero con sus ojos fijos en la camilla. Empezó a ver el torso y las manos. Todavía tenía esas agujas clavadas por las que intentaban mantenerle hidratado.

\- Ace – dejó escapar cuando finalmente sus ojos consiguieron ver la máscara de oxígeno y ese cabello oscuro algo sucio todavía.

Quiso acercarse, pero estaba tan centrado en ese chico que se moría frente a sus ojos, que no se dio cuenta el momento en que todos aquellos marines se le tiraron encima, derribándole al suelo e inmovilizándole las manos dispuestos a ponerle las esposas.

\- Soltadme – se quejó Law observando cómo Garp ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle, centrado en su nieto y en esos pitidos que las máquinas dejaban escapar.

Antes de llegar allí, tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Entrar a la fuerza si era necesario y llevarse a Ace como fuera. Ahora entendía las palabras de Garp cuando le dijo que no podría llevárselo. No hablaba de la fuerza militar que se pondría en medio, sino del estado de Ace. Tal y como lo veía, ya desde su distancia y casi besando el suelo, se daba cuenta de que moverlo era matarlo. No podía llevárselo y eso hizo que chasquease los labios en señal de frustración.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó antes de escuchar cómo el sonido de los aparatos cambiaba.

La velocidad y la intensidad de los pitidos era mayor, lo que le indicó que Ace estaba entrando en una crisis. Tenía que hacer algo, más cuando vio a los médicos entrar para tratar de estabilizarle y cómo le pedían a Garp que esperase fuera.

\- Soltadme, maldita sea, vais a matarle – gritó Law, pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- ¿Puedes salvarle? – escuchó un susurro a su lado, la voz de Garp.

\- No voy a dejar que muera.

\- Sabes que no puedes moverlo, ¿verdad?

\- Soy médico, sé muy bien las consecuencias, pero ya te he dicho que no pienso dejar que muera bajo ningún concepto.

\- Soltadle – ordenó Garp.

\- Pero, señor... - se quejaron los marines.

\- Abrid sus esposas y apartaos de Ace. Dadle todo lo que necesite. Ahora – les gritó de nuevo.

\- Quiero un quirófano, ahora mismo – le añadió Law al ver cómo soltaban sus esposas.

Tan pronto como los marines se apartaron de su cuerpo, Law se puso en pie y corrió hasta la camilla, haciéndose hueco entre los médicos y enfermeros y activando su "Room" para evitarle mayores daños a Ace. Al menos mientras estuviera allí, el dolor desaparecería.

\- Vamos, Ace, quédate conmigo, lucha un poco más, voy a sacarte de ésta.

\- Está colapsando, no puede respirar – dijo uno de los médicos – traed un tubo de...

\- Es el pulmón – le añadió Law antes de que siguiera sacando sus conjeturas – se le está encharcando de sangre y no tengo tiempo para abrirle. Preparad el quirófano ahora mismo, necesito saber cómo está por dentro, voy a drenar la sangre de su pulmón, pero sólo es una medida temporal, volverá a encharcarse si no encuentro la causa.

\- Ya le habéis oído, preparad el quirófano – ordenó Garp.

Colocando su mano en el pecho de Ace, sacó en un pequeño cuadrado aquel pulmón encharcado, empezando a mover sus manos para separar la sangre y limpiarlo por completo. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver aquello. Habían visto a ese hombre atacar, arrancar extremidades, sacar órganos de su cuerpo y mutilarlos, pero jamás pensaron que aquella habilidad podría utilizarse para salvar a alguien. Ahora lo tenían ante sus ojos.

\- No puede ser... sigue respirando – dijo un médico.

\- No va a morir mientras esté en mi habilidad – comentó Law – aquí yo manipulo todo, otra cosa será cuando la desactive. Si no he arreglado el problema que genera esto... entonces morirá.

Uno de los enfermeros llegó corriendo para informarles que el quirófano estaba listo. Algunos de los médicos ya estaban preparados para la intervención, sin embargo, Law no quería a nadie más allí dentro. Así le costase más de veinte horas, prefería estar él solo con Ace y cerciorarse que nadie más le complicaría el trabajo.

\- Voy a ir solo – les comentó.

\- Pero... todo cirujano necesita un ayudante – le comentaron.

\- Con mi habilidad no me hace falta a nadie. Sólo vais a molestarme.

Law movió la camilla, cogiendo de uno de los médicos las placas que le habían hecho con anterioridad y llevándolo al interior del quirófano. Cerró todas las persianas del interior para evitar que pudieran cotillear. Odiaba los fisgones y no quería desconcentrarse en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué no te regeneras? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras colocaba las placas en la pantalla de luz, observando aquellos residuos negruzcos adheridos a sus dañados órganos – lava. Maldita sea. ¿Qué hago contigo, Ace? Ahora mismo ni siquiera sé si la "Mera Mera" está activa.

El peor de los miedos estaba presente en aquella sala, porque no podía saber si el fuego de Ace seguiría allí, si podría regenerar todos esos órganos inexistentes en este momento. Podía ver uno de los problemas para que no se regenerase. Los tipo "Logia" como él, tenían la capacidad de regenerarse a sí mismos, ni espadas, ni balas... nada les afectaba por su alto grado de regeneración, sus llamas se activarían y volverían a crear la parte afectada, pero esa lava que tenía dentro estaba impidiendo que su fuego pudiera derretirlo para regenerarse. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba seguro que al quitar toda ella, su habilidad siguiera allí, al fin y al cabo, había muerto y le habían devuelto a la vida. Esos minutos muerto pudo hacer que sus poderes hubieran desaparecido.

Law cogió unos guantes de látex de la mesa frente a él y, tras colocárselos, empezó con la operación. No podía dejar ni un residuo de lava en su interior y eso iba a tardar horas por lo que veía en las radiografías.

¡Sorpresa! Eso fue lo que Law sintió al ver cómo Ace movía los párpados y trataba de abrir los ojos. Entubado como estaba, era imposible que hablase, quizá... hasta pensaba que estaba soñando por las drogas que le estaba metiendo para mantenerle estable y sedado. Era un esfuerzo inútil, porque pronto cerraría de nuevo los ojos para la operación. Law se acercó hasta él, sonriendo y acariciando su cabello, lo que pareció calmar a Ace, tratando de girar su rostro como si no se creyese que Law estaba allí a su lado.

\- Estoy contigo, Ace – le susurró Law – lucha conmigo un poco más, ¿vale? No dejaré que mueras como tú no me dejaste morir a mí. Sé que duele, pero aguanta un poco, por favor, sólo aguanta, voy a sacarte de ésta.

***

El segundero del reloj se movía constantemente, aunque parecía que el minutero no era capaz de continuar su camino. El tiempo pasaba con lentitud. Llevaba catorce horas tras esa puerta, esperando tener noticias de su nieto y sintiéndose culpable por no haberle podido ayudar pese a haber estado allí aquel día. Había interpuesto su trabajo, todo lo que él era en vez de hacer un sacrificio por la familia. Se sentía miserable por aquella decisión.

\- Señor... lleva demasiado tiempo ahí dentro. ¿Y si...?

\- ¿Ha escapado? – preguntó Garp – no lo ha hecho. Sabe muy bien que mover a Ace en ese estado sería su muerte. Que tarde tanto me tranquiliza.

\- Pero, señor... lleva demasiado tiempo y...

\- Eso significa que Ace sigue vivo y aguantando la operación. También parece que ese pirata está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para soportar su habilidad durante tantas horas y mantenerle con vida. Le preocupa mi nieto, así que estoy tranquilo mientras esté en sus manos.

No fue hasta media hora después, cuando volvieron a acercarse a Garp preocupados por su estado. El chef de la base había preparado algo de comida para él, pero prefirió no moverse. Por suerte para todos sus allegados, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un casi desfallecido Law que se tambaleaba ante el cansancio. Su mano golpeó contra el marco de la puerta, sosteniéndose antes de elevar su afilada mirada hacia un Garp que se ponía en pie motivado por la preocupación.

\- Está estable por ahora, he quitado toda la lava de su interior, no queda nada pero... habrá que esperar para saber si la "Mera Mera" va a ser capaz de regenerar todos los órganos que ha perdido. No puedo hacer más por él excepto revisarle todos los días y tratar de mantenerle con vida hasta que sus órganos se regeneren.


	5. Encarcelado

Todo a su alrededor se movía y se difuminaba. Estaba un poco mareado, seguramente por el agotamiento excesivo o por haber mantenido demasiado tiempo su habilidad activa. Intentó mantenerse estable, apoyando la mano sobre el marco de la puerta mientras les comentaba a los de fuera cómo veía la situación de Ace y estos escuchaban con calma. Al terminar su discurso, el ruido de palabras inundó sus oídos, pero sólo era eso... ruido, porque no era capaz de identificar lo que decían.

Intentó agarrarse con mayor fuerza al marco de la puerta al sentir que se tambaleaba una vez más, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo empezase a caer hacia el lado derecho y sus piernas flaqueasen desplomándole frente a todos. Era irónico... había venido a salvar a Ace y ahora él estaba impotente tirado en el suelo.

\- Apresadle – escuchó la voz de uno de los vicealmirantes – traed unas esposas para él.

\- No puedes hacer esto – se quejó Garp – sólo está ayudando.

\- Es un pirata. Puede que sientas agradecimiento por lo de tu nieto, pero nada de lo que haga enmienda sus crímenes y eso no puedes olvidarlo. Llevadlo a la prisión.

Era cierto que era Marine y que siempre había defendido sus intereses de esos rufianes, pero estaban hablando de su nieto y él lo conocía bien. Ace no era un pirata más, él tenía corazón y desde niño ya se podía ver en él cómo le afectaban las cosas. Quiso que fuera un Marine, que hiciera justicia pero él prefería la libertad. Ni siquiera había escuchado ni un solo crimen cometido por su nieto y aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Law, al final la verdad era que le había salvado la vida. Puede que no entendiera la relación de esos dos, pero se había dejado capturar con tal de salvar a su nieto y eso decía mucho sobre él.

\- Buscad unas esposas para puño de fuego también. No quiero que se despierte y monte un espectáculo de los suyos – se marchaba por el pasillo diciendo el otro vicealmirante.

Unos guardias ayudaron a ponerse en pie a Law, prácticamente llevándole a rastras hasta uno de los marines que traía las esposas para él. Se mordió el labio, no podía hacer nada por él pero no iba a permitir que le pusieran unas esposas a Ace, porque eso sería matarlo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que pudo encontrar en su exhausto cuerpo, se revolvió, golpeando en el pecho a uno de los marines que lo sujetaba y golpeándole contra la pared del pasillo para dar un codazo al otro, corriendo hacia Garp y agarrando con sus manos apresadas en esas esposas, la chaqueta del vicealmirante.

\- No se las pongas – le susurró – no dejes que le pongan las esposas o morirá.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Garp.

\- Kairoseki, impide que la "mera mera" se active y necesita activarla – gruñó Law con desesperación – los tipo logia como él se regeneran con su propio elemento, si impides que su elemento salga, no se regenerará. No puedes ponerle esas esposas.

Un golpe en la nuca fue lo que sintió antes de que sus ojos empezasen a cerrarse nuevamente y las manos perdieran fuerza, soltando la chaqueta de Garp. A medida que caía sobre los brazos de uno de los soldados. La última visión que consiguió fue ver cómo la camilla con Ace pasaba a su lado para llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación. Tan sólo quería escuchar a Garp decir que protegería a su nieto, que no le pondría las esposas, pero... nada llegó a sus oídos antes de desmayarse.

***

Un molesto ruido hizo que abriera los ojos. Estaba cansado, demasiado para querer moverse, así que permaneció tumbado en los fríos adoquines de la celda, mirando los barrotes de hierro y pensando en Ace. Tan sólo podía pensar en él y se moría por saber qué había ocurrido.

¡Ratas! Era el roer de las ratas lo que escuchaba, pero él no se inmutó pese a ver una al fondo de la sala buscando algo de comer, correteando por las esquinas, hasta que otro ruido suplantó a ése. Un bol de madera había golpeado la piedra y alguien se sentaba en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra los barrotes.

\- Te he traído algo de comer – escuchó la voz de Garp.

\- Sólo quiero saber cómo está Ace. ¿Le has puesto las esposas?

\- No se lo he permitido – confesó Garp – aunque está muy bien vigilado.

\- ¿Crees que se despertaría así sin más y se largaría? – sonrió Law desde el suelo – con sus heridas no podrá moverse aunque despierte y lo más seguro... es que se desmaye a causa del dolor si despierta. Os convendría mantenerle sedado hasta que su cuerpo empiece a reaccionar. Ahora ya puedes marcharte, no me interesa hablar nada más contigo.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡No, gracias! Estoy bien aquí y hasta que Ace se recupere... creo que me gusta el cuarto que me habéis ofrecido.

\- Te necesito al lado de Ace. Dijiste que la "mera mera" arreglaría sus órganos pero... los médicos no ven ninguna mejoría.

\- Es posible que ya no tenga la fruta.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Era un riesgo que debía correr – comentó Law – pero cuando el usuario muere... el efecto de la fruta desaparece y vuelve a crecer así que... puede que ya no esté en el organismo de Ace. Al fin y al cabo... murió, aunque luego le reanimaseis... estuvo muerto durante unos minutos. No sé si tiene el efecto de la fruta o no pero... si no lo tiene, no podemos hacer nada por él. Tarde o temprano morirá a menos que, como estáis haciendo, creéis un medio Cyborg con él.

\- Me gustaría que pudieras echarle un vistazo.

\- ¿No tenía buenos médicos? Mejores que un pirata.

\- No te hagas el indiferente conmigo, no has estado catorce horas en ese quirófano sólo porque te acostases con él de vez en cuando. ¿Quieres verle o no? Es posible que vaya a tener más crisis y no confío en los médicos de ahí arriba, no creo que su intención sea salvar a un maldito pirata.

\- ¿Podré estar en su habitación? – preguntó Law - ¿A su lado?

\- Siempre y cuando te comprometas a llevar las esposas. Nadie se fía de tu habilidad.

\- De acuerdo. Me aguantaré con las esposas si me llevas hasta él. Yo no dejaré que le ocurra nada, pero... te advierto... quizá haya cosas que no pueda hacer con las manos esposadas.

\- Si ese momento llega, ya pensaré qué haré.

\- ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí? – preguntó Law incorporándose.

Garp sonrió, ese chico era idéntico a su nieto y eso, en parte, le alegraba. Puede que no supiera cómo se conocieron, ni el motivo para que Law llegase tan lejos por él, pero era su mejor opción. Conocía bien a los de la marine y ellos no tenían mucho interés precisamente en si salvarle o no la vida a Ace, no cuando sólo era un pirata. Les movía el dinero y las influencias, nada más.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se levantó del suelo para abrir la celda. Law ni siquiera reparó en el cuenco de comida aunque debía de tener hambre. Parecía estar demasiado preocupado por Ace como para preocuparse por sí mismo. Al ver aquel panorama, Garp cogió el cuenco de la comida y caminó tras él en dirección a la habitación de su nieto.

Al llegar allí, Garp dejó el cuenco de la comida en una de las mesillas, observando cómo Law se iba directamente hasta Ace y comprobaba su pulso.

\- ¿Tenéis radiografías? – preguntó Law.

\- Le hicieron unas después de que le sacases de la cirugía. ¿Por qué no comes algo y voy a buscarlas?

Law se sentó frente a Ace y tomó el cuenco en sus manos para empezar a comer. Por algún motivo... sus pensamientos se marcharon muy lejos de allí, a cuando tan sólo era un adolescente y se cruzó por tercera o cuarta vez con ese chico prometedor que se estaba adueñando del mar con tan poca edad.

***

Todos creían que dormía, pero en realidad no podía hacerlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la enfermedad le consumía cada día un poco más. Se levantó con pesadez para ir a refrescarse el rostro. Estaba sudado y fue entonces... cuando los escuchó hablando. Corazón compartía una botella de sake con Ace. ¿Cuándo había llegado ese chico? Era más de media noche, pero allí estaba y parecía estar hablando de algo serio, algo sobre él precisamente. Se quedó a escuchar, creyendo que su enemistad no le dejaría decir nada bueno de él, pero se equivocó.

\- Va a ser vendida a la marine – dijo Ace – y Doflamingo va tras ella. Creo que sabe el secreto sobre la juventud eterna.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Ace?

\- Porque he visto cómo sufre tu compañero – sonrió algo incrédulo.

\- Creía que no te caía bien.

\- No nos llevamos precisamente bien pero... supongo que soy un blando, no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente. La "Ope ope" lo curaría, ¿no?

\- Es muy posible. Dicen que la fruta la comió un médico muy famoso.

\- Tendrás que darte prisa antes de que la vendan y, por favor... no le cuentes esto a Law, ¿vale? Yo tengo que volver con mi tripulación.

\- Ace... le estás salvando la vida. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que lo sepa?

\- Es mejor así – sonrió Ace – no es que nos llevemos precisamente bien.

Law observó escondido tras la roca cómo Ace caminaba hacia su pequeño bote, subiéndose a él y encendiendo aquellas llamas para marcharse.

***

¡Nunca le dijo a Ace lo que escuchó aquella noche! Dejó que pensase que no sabía nada cuando en realidad... siempre estuvo agradecido por haberle salvado la vida, por haberle dado aquella información y haberle permitido curarse de su enfermedad. Era cierto que se habían llevado muy mal, que no se soportaban al principio pero... aquel día todo cambió entre ellos.

\- No vas a morir aquí, Ace – susurró Law – tú me salvaste aquel día, yo no pienso abandonarte ahora.

¡La eterna juventud! Siempre había pensado que jamás utilizaría esa habilidad. Doflamingo iba tras ella como un loco, quería la eterna juventud a cambio de la vida del usuario. Él no pensaba morir por nadie, pero ahora mismo... hasta se lo estaba replanteando por Ace.

\- No hagas locuras, Law – escuchó la voz de Garp trayendo las radiografías.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Estás pensando en utilizar la mejor de las habilidades de tu fruta por él?

\- ¿Qué más te da? Sólo soy un pirata al que ejecutarán en algún momento de su vida. Entregar mi vida por Ace no sería tan malo.

\- ¿Qué tienes con Ace?

\- Me salvó la vida. Fue quien me dio el chivatazo de dónde estaba la fruta. Corazón la buscó para mí, me obligó a comérmela y ahora se lo agradezco. Haré lo que sea por mantenerlo vivo. Puede que sea un pirata, pero tiene el corazón más grande que he visto en mi vida. Él es mucho mejor persona de lo que yo seré jamás. Tienes suerte de tener un nieto como él, nunca abandona a la familia ni a sus amigos.

\- Es temerario, pero la verdad, es que siempre ha cuidado de los suyos. Seguramente eras importante para él.

Law tomó las radiografías y las colocó contra la luz para poder ver qué estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo.

\- ¿No ha salido nada de fuego de su cuerpo ni le ha subido la temperatura? – preguntó Law.

\- Nada. No ha reaccionado a nada.

\- Está caliente – comentó Law al tocar su frente – tiene fiebre y eso es posiblemente porque su cuerpo está combatiendo. No es bueno, pero hay algo raro en sus radiografías.

\- ¿Qué has visto?

\- Esta parte del pulmón ayer no estaba, no se aprecia muy bien, es muy poco pero... creo que se ha regenerado.

\- ¿Entonces es la "mera mera"?

\- Podría ser, pero no entiendo por qué no sube su temperatura por la fruta, sino por la infección. Habrá que darle antibiótico y simplemente... esperar a que se vaya regenerando. No sé qué está ocurriendo en su cuerpo, es la primera vez que he visto a alguien morir y reanimarlo, así que no tengo ni idea. Lo único que puedo hacer es comprobar su estado.

\- ¿Law? – escuchó entre susurros la voz de Ace – ve-te – intentó hablar.

\- Necesito un sedante – comentó Law – si se despierta, el dolor será insoportable. Cálmate, Ace – le susurró Law cerca de su rostro – estoy contigo. Sólo descansa.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ace. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, pero le había reconocido por su voz. Law cogió la jeringuilla y le inyectó el sedante evitando que siguiera sufriendo. Durmiéndole una vez más.


	6. Fruta Mera Mera

Ni un mísero ruido se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Entre tanto silencio y el agotamiento de la operación y el viaje, simplemente... había cerrado los ojos durante un par de segundos, un par de segundos que se convirtieron en horas. Se repetía que sólo descansaría los ojos unos momentos, pero realmente, había caído completamente rendido ante el cansancio.

El aroma del café fue lo que le despertó. Todavía seguía sentado en esa incómoda silla frente a la camilla de Ace. Los aparatos seguían monitorizando las constantes de ese chico pero no emitían señal alguna de peligro, lo que hizo que se tranquilizase tras darse cuenta de que se había dormido.

\- Ey, tranquilo – comentó Garp a su lado, con la taza de café en la mesilla.

Intentaba incorporarse lo más rápido posible, quería comprobar que Ace estaba bien pero Garp apoyó su gran mano sobre su hombro y le impulsó hacia atrás para evitar que se levantase.

\- Descansa un rato, él está bien.

\- Tengo que... comprobar sus constantes y...

\- Cálmate, ¿vale? Tú también necesitas descansar un poco. Por ahora está estable. No ha sufrido ninguna recaída.

\- Pero lo hará si la Mera Mera no empieza a reaccionar.

\- Dijiste que creías...

\- Creía que reaccionaría más rápido y es cierto que vi un poco más de pulmón de lo que tenía la otra vez en las radiografías pero... es tan poco lo que se regeneró que no puedo estar seguro que haya sido la fruta. Tengo que comprobarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no te tomas primero el café? Iré a buscar las últimas radiografías que le han hecho. Aunque no sé si ya las tendrán listas.

\- Deberían tenerlas, no tenéis tantos pacientes en esta base. Debería ser prioridad.

\- Voy a ver si las tienen. Tómate el café al menos. Pasaré a decirles que te preparen algo para desayunar.

Law esperó hasta que Garp salió de la habitación para terminar de incorporarse. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y le dolía por la mala posición en la que se había dormido. Aun así, tras estirarse un poco, se acercó a la cama donde Ace continuaba lleno de cables. La mitad de sus órganos habían sido sustituidos por máquinas que hacían la función y sabía que en algún momento debería volver a pasar por el quirófano para quitárselas, siempre y cuando... su fruta empezase a hacer efecto y le regenerase todos los órganos que le habían calcinado.

Nunca antes había sentido angustia, pero en este momento, viendo a Ace debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en esa camilla, sólo le venía a la mente el motivo por el que Ace jamás quiso contarle que fue él el que dio el chivatazo sobre dónde encontrar la fruta que él se comió y por la que acabó abandonando su tripulación inicial y perdiendo a uno de sus más queridos compañeros.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que fue Ace quien acabó dando esa información y aunque él no participó puesto que aún era muy joven, siempre estuvo agradecido con lo que hizo. Pero, por algún motivo, nunca hablaron del tema, de hecho, cuando le lanzaba indirectas del asunto, Ace se hacía el indiferente, como si el tema no fuera con él.

Siempre supuso que Ace trabajaba entonces para Barbablanca, pero era posible que ni siquiera estuviera todavía con ellos cuando dio el chivatazo. Ahora tenía sus dudas. Quizá no quiso que nadie supiera que él dio la información para evitar que le persiguieran todavía más piratas de lo que ya lo hacían en aquel entonces. La cabeza de Ace siempre había tenido un alto precio.

\- Conmigo estás a salvo – susurró Law acariciando con el pulgar la frente del chico, apartando algún mechón con suavidad – no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada.

¡ _No quiso interrumpirle_! Garp contemplaba la escena desde el otro lado de la puerta y tal y como supuso desde su primera conversación, ¡ _n_ _o era sólo sexo como Law trató de hacerle creer_! Era algo mucho más allá de eso, algo que los unía y no podía estar seguro de lo que habían vivido juntos, pero era algo intenso.

Ace era como su nieto. Siempre le había partido el corazón verle crecer con todas esas dudas sobre él. Odiaba ser hijo del mayor pirata de todos, pero también detestaba que le odiasen sólo por ser quien era. Sin embargo, Law estaba allí y parecía quererle. Había encontrado una banda que le adoraba y estaba perdiendo todo lentamente. Aquella ejecución le robó al único padre que conoció, aparte de su banda, pero seguía ahí luchando y sobre todo... Law seguía a su lado luchando por él.

\- Vamos, Ace, sólo un poco más, sólo aguanta un poco más. Prometo que no dejaré que te ocurra nada. Todo va a salir bien – susurró Law, lo que el tono empleado, a Garp le recordó como cuando tratas de calmar a un niño pequeño, aunque dulce. ¡ _No_! ¡ _No era sólo sexo_!

Esperó un poco hasta que Law se incorporó para poder entrar. Lo último que quería es que Law se sintiera débil o sentimental frente a otros. Todos le conocían como uno de los piratas más temibles que habrían surcado los mares. Era el cirujano de la muerte, había obtenido más de cien corazones, era uno de los supernova. ¡ _Hasta querían nombrarle Shichibukai_! Y no es que él no hubiera aceptado... de hecho... aún esperaban su respuesta.

\- Te he traído algo para que desayunes. Debes tener hambre – habló Garp como si acabase de llegar.

\- Bastante, no he comido nada desde ayer por la mañana. Supongo que no tratáis muy bien a los piratas.

\- Quizá te tratarían mejor si aceptases el puesto de Shichibukai.

\- No voy a aceptar – sonrió Law – creo recordar que también se lo propusisteis a Ace en su momento.

\- Era un chiquillo cuando se lo dijeron y subía su fama como la espuma.

\- Siempre ha sido uno de los mejores piratas que he conocido. La mitad de piratas querían unirse a su tripulación y la otra mitad lo querían a él en la suya. Luego estabais vosotros, que lo queríais muerto. De hecho... al final lo lograsteis – sonrió con incredulidad.

Aquello pareció hacer daño a Garp y aunque le habría gustado decir que no quería hacerle daño con sus palabras, la verdad es que sí lo deseaba. Siempre le llamaba "su nieto" pero no hizo absolutamente nada por alguien a quien decía llamar de su familia, sino que prefirió su trabajo y eso era algo que a Law no le entraba en la cabeza. Para él, toda su familia siempre habría estado por delante de cualquier cosa.

\- Sigue vivo y es lo importante – comentó Garp algo entristecido.

\- No gracias a ti precisamente. Pero tranquilo, yo no dejaré que le ocurra nada. Me enteré tarde la última vez, pero no volverá a ocurrir. No voy a alejarme de él nuevamente. Aun así, tengo mis dudas con vosotros, sé que está ocurriendo algo.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- ¿Por qué los marines salvarían a un pirata al que querían ver muerto? Hay algo que no me encaja en todo esto.

\- No tengo tanta información respecto a eso – comentó Garp y por el rostro que puso, Law le creyó - ¿Qué hay de ti? Me gustaría saber cómo conociste a mi nieto.

\- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? Sólo somos piratas.

\- No sé si él te habrá contado algo de su juventud, pero no era un chico nada fácil. Siempre ha sentido que todos le odiaban, pero en ti veo algo diferente y me llama la curiosidad saber cómo os conocisteis.

\- Él tenía... dieciocho años, acababa de salir en su viaje prácticamente y... coincidimos en una pequeña isla. Yo creí que moriría sobre los diez años, pero fui aguantando hasta entonces. Para cuando me encontré con Ace, yo ya estaba en las últimas, casi moribundo y no nos llevamos precisamente bien. Sin embargo, pese a nuestras discusiones, él siempre venía a verme cuando podía y me traía a veces algún capricho como chocolate o dulces. Aunque él decía que eran suyos... nunca probaba bocado y se marchaba dejándolos allí – sonrió Law al recordar aquello – sé que los traía para mí. Supongo que me encariñé con él al final. Siempre estaba allí ayudándome y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

\- Ace siempre tuvo un gran corazón. Es capaz de empatizar rápido con la gente y tratarles con educación, siempre intenta ayudar a los demás. Aunque de niño era bastante más rebelde – sonrió Garp al recordar su niñez – supongo que convivir con Luffy y con Sabo le cambió poco a poco.

\- Nunca ha sido un pirata normal y corriente. Es mejor persona que muchos de nosotros y aun así... todos parecen odiarle. Al menos me alegró saber que estaba a gusto en su tripulación. Barbablanca y él son tan parecidos... nunca había conocido piratas a los que no les importase ni la fama ni la riqueza, tan sólo querían tener una familia, gente que les quisiera. Son completamente diferentes a todos nosotros – dijo con seriedad Law.

Todo el mundo pensaba que los piratas simplemente eran unos desalmados, que entraban en los puertos y saqueaban, que abordaban los barcos ajenos, mataban a todos los tripulantes y se quedaban las mercancías. De hecho, solía ser así. Los piratas eran egoístas, sólo miraban por ellos mismos y en cambio... ahí estaba Ace. Él era completamente diferente a todos los que había conocido, incluido él mismo.

El ruido de la puerta les hizo callarse a ambos y girarse para ver entrar a uno de los enfermeros que traía las placas. Garp ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pronunciar palabra, Law ya se había levantado y lanzado sobre las placas, sacándolas del sobre y poniéndolas a contra luz para poder observar cómo iba el cuerpo de Ace.

\- Sí parece que está regenerando, aunque va muy lento – comentó al ver un trozo más de pulmón que el día anterior.

\- ¿Quiere decir que la fruta Mera Mera sigue en su organismo?

\- No lo sé, tiene pinta que sí pero... nunca antes había presenciado a un portador que muriese y reviviera. Puede que su corazón se detuviera sólo unos minutos pero eso ya es estar muerto. La fruta debería haberse ido. Quizá es por eso por lo que no está a pleno rendimiento.

Law se acercó a Ace, tocando primero su frente y luego su brazo hasta coger su mano.

\- Está ardiendo.

\- Es poseedor del fuego, siempre ha estado más caliente de lo normal.

\- No... es un calor diferente. Tiene fiebre y eso quiere decir que su cuerpo sigue combatiendo. Hay que bajarle la temperatura. Necesitaré un barreño con agua fría, unas toallas y un bote de antibiótico que te voy a escribir.

\- ¿Cómo puedes diferenciar su calor? Yo lo noto como siempre cuando tenía el fuego.

\- Quizá eso signifique que no has pasado demasiado tiempo con él – sonrió Law – es completamente diferente.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Law buscó en uno de los armarios una manta. Sedado como estaba no debería sentir nada pero... era posible que su cuerpo pasase de tener frío a calor y sin Ace para hablarle y contarle cómo se sentía, iba a ser complicado saber cómo iba.

\- Voy a necesitar un termómetro y dejaré la manta aquí por si acaso. Espero mañana poder quitarle la sedación, porque necesito tenerle despierto para que me cuente lo que siente y cómo va. No es necesario que te quedes si lo prefieres, no será plato de buen gusto. Va a sufrir grandes dolores.

\- Entraré de vez en cuando a verle, pero confío en tu criterio como médico. Creo que eres de fiar.

\- No te confíes. Como te he dicho, soy un pirata y no me parezco en nada a tu nieto. Él tiene una ética por encima de la mía. De hecho... haría lo que fuera por él, pero sólo por él. Si eso implicase tener que matar a todos los de tu base por mantenerle a salvo, lo haría sin dudarlo y sin pestañear. Así que no te confíes conmigo. Sólo hago esto por Ace.


	7. Despierto.

Había pasado la noche en el calabozo y la verdad es que no le importaba mucho excepto por el hecho de no poder estar al lado de Ace por si sufría alguna crisis. No se fiaba de los médicos de Marineford. Aun así, poco podía hacer ahora mismo y menos con esos grilletes puestos en sus muñecas que le impedían activar su habilidad.

\- Te he traído algo para desayunar – escuchó la voz de Garp al otro lado de los barrotes y el ruido del cuenco al tocar las frías baldosas. Sin embargo, no quiso ni responderle – deberías reponer fuerzas.

\- Sólo quiero ver a Ace.

\- Le han suprimido la medicación de sedación. Debería despertar en unas horas.

Mantuvo el silencio hasta que escuchó cómo Garp resoplaba. Seguramente dudaba qué hacer con él. Todos los de la Marine le preferían allí abajo en el calabozo, ¡Lo entendía! Era un pirata y no se fiaban de él, pero no tenía tiempo para estar allí. Tenía que ir con Ace y más si le quitaban la sedación.

\- Sabes que tengo que subir – solucionó Law todavía sentado contra el muro del fondo – si le quitan la sedación y el dolor aparece, sólo mi habilidad hará que deje de sufrir.

\- No voy a quitarte las esposas.

\- ¿Sabes cuánta dosis de dolor puede aguantar el cuerpo humano antes de que el cerebro colapse y se desmaye para evitarlo? – preguntó Law con una sonrisa.

\- No, pero imagino que tú sí.

\- Tu nieto sufrirá tanto que su cerebro colapsará y le hará desmayarse. No podrás hablar con él, tampoco tus superiores obtendrán la información que buscan.

\- No buscan nada.

\- Por favor... por algún motivo tenéis a Ace vivo aquí, no soy idiota. Es un pirata, lo habríais matado, bueno... de hecho lo hicisteis, ahora mismo está vivo porque les interesa. ¿Qué es lo que queréis de él?

Miraba su rostro, un rostro lleno de indecisión, culpabilidad y dudas. Por momentos pensaba que podía saber algo que no le contaba, pero al verle en ese instante frente a él, supo que Garp tampoco estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo extraño pasaba allí, algo demasiado raro, porque nadie en su sano juicio tendría a un pirata moribundo en la camilla de un hospital de la Marine. Estaban buscando algo y Garp parecía darse cuenta ahora de que algo no cuadraba del todo. Quizá le habían dicho una mentira, podría ser que hubieran jugado con su parte humanitaria de abuelo, que le dijeran que intentaban salvar a su nieto o llevarlo al buen camino... pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Que Law dijera aquello sólo le causaba más dudas.

\- No puedes decirme que no lo habías pensado.

\- Claro que lo he pensado – afirmó Garp – sé que mi nieto está aquí por una razón y que le mantienen con vida por algo, pero ni siquiera a mí, alguien de tan alta posición como la mía, me han llegado a informar debidamente.

\- Porque es tu nieto y no es algo bueno – afirmó Law – no se fían de ti en este momento. Y eso que no hiciste nada por ayudarle – sonrió con prepotencia.

\- Eso no es cierto – se enfadó Garp – tú ni siquiera estabas allí.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué hiciste? – le gritó Law – yo estaba viniendo y te aseguro que de haber llegado a tiempo habría asesinado sin miramiento alguno a cualquiera que hubiera intentado hacerle algo y ni siquiera era su abuelo ni parte de su familia. Tú sólo te quedaste allí mirando, me lo dijeron. Ahora si quieres que tu nieto tenga una posibilidad de escapar de una nueva muerte, será mejor que me lleves a su lado.

\- Sabes que tengo que pedir permisos para ello.

Law se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia los barrotes que le retenían y separaban de Garp, mirándole con esos ojos penetrantes, entornándolos ligeramente para hacerle ver que hablaba completamente en serio.

\- Y tú sabes que yo soy el único aquí que realmente se preocupa por él. Soy el único que no dejaría que le ocurriera nada. Decide en quién vas a confiar la vida de tu nieto.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Garp sabiendo que tenía razón.

Todos allí le estaban ocultando el auténtico motivo para mantenerle con vida y ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de qué iba todo aquello. Law, en cambio, estaba allí, arriesgando su pellejo porque realmente quería salvarle, sin ningún interés detrás o eso quería pensar. Había venido solo, sin tripulación, sin otros piratas y podría ser que hubiera pedido ayuda y por eso el submarino se marchó, pero él no se había retirado. No es que se fiase del todo de Law... pero al final llamó al guardia que custodiaba la puerta y le pidió las llaves.

\- Te llevaré arriba, pero no voy a quitarte las esposas.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

\- No lo haré – le dijo muy confiado.

\- En cuanto veas a tu nieto sufriendo... veremos cuánto aguantas antes de quitármelas – sonrió con arrogancia Law – sabes que dentro de mi habilidad, no hay dolor, conmigo a su lado, él jamás sufrirá.

¡ _Igual de arrogante que su nieto_! Así veía a Law, sin embargo, Ace tenía un corazón enorme y Law, en cambio... él si era un pirata de los de antaño, que no le importaba nada ni nadie, tan sólo sus objetivos y ahora mismo, su objetivo estaba centrado en salvar a su nieto y esa idea le convertía en un pirata a temer, porque sería capaz de asesinar sin miramiento a cualquiera que se metiera en medio, ni siquiera lo pensaría o dudaría, no se arrepentiría, era diferente a Ace en cierto aspecto.

No sabía decir si Ace tenía suerte o no de tenerle a su lado, un amor tan intenso como el suyo podría convertirse en una enfermedad brutal que arrasaría con todo. Law era peligroso, pero por otra parte... quería creer que Ace había visto algo más en él que no fuera esa parte negativa, quizá a él le escuchaba, quizá podía bajar ese temperamento que tenía y ahora estaba descontrolado sin esa parte que le faltaba, sin Ace.

Garp terminó de abrir la puerta, no quería pensar más en el tema, sólo deseaba centrarse en la idea de que su nieto estaría a salvo con él. Ni siquiera conocía demasiado a Law como para estar sacando sus conjeturas, pero sí quería confiar en Ace. Él nunca elegiría a alguien con mal corazón y eso fue en lo único en lo que se centró.

\- Vamos arriba a su cuarto – explicó Garp.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de Marineford hasta el dormitorio donde tenían a Ace. Seguía allí dormido, aunque sus músculos se tensaban de vez en cuando y tenía algún espasmo más propio de cuando todo empieza a despertar. Sus dedos se movían ligeramente, sus párpados temblaban por el esfuerzo a querer abrirse pese al dolor.

\- No tardará en despertar – comentó Law al ver la reacción de su cuerpo – le está costando al cerebro aceptar el dolor. ¿Cuándo le quitaron la sedación?

\- Hace horas.

\- Debe haber eliminado todo de su cuerpo, ya no está haciendo efecto. Va a costarle reaccionar. Suéltame y hablaré con él.

\- Ya te dije que no pienso soltarle.

\- No va a despertar con ese dolor, es una defensa de su cerebro. ¿Quieres hablar con él? ¿Quieres ver si está bien? Tienes que quitarme las esposas y confiar en mí. No te queda otro remedio. Y yo necesito saber si es capaz de controlar la Mera Mera para que se recupere, para eso tengo que hablar con él.

Garp pensó y recapacitó en aquellas palabras. ¡ _Fiarse de Law siempre sería un error_! Pero no tenía más salidas. Al final y pese a su reticencia, sacó la llave de las esposas de su bolsillo y liberó sus manos. El pirata no lo pensó dos veces, activó su habilidad metiendo todo el cuarto en esa enorme burbuja donde él controlaría todo lo que ocurriera.

\- Ace – dijo su nombre acercándose a la camilla – vamos, despierta, tienes que despertar ahora.

\- ¿Law? – escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre al reconocer la voz, aunque no podía abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Está despierto?

\- Intenta despertar, su cuerpo aún está centrado en el recuerdo del dolor, dale un poco de tiempo a que se habitúe a que ya no hay dolor - Ace, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Activa tu comando de fuego.

\- Tienes que irte – susurró Ace.

\- No voy a irme sin ti y lo sabes, ahora activa el comando.

Los ojos de Ace se mostraron por vez primera frente a Law, dejando a este hipnotizado en ellos. Él siempre había tenido los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto. No podía decir que eran azules y tampoco grises... era una mezcla de ambos que le atraía demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó Ace.

\- Lo sabes bien. No voy a irme sin ti, esta vez estoy aquí.

\- ¿Luffy? – preguntó pese a que le costaba articular palabras.

\- Él está bien. Tuve que operarle de urgencia, pero está a salvo. Aunque ahora mismo no sé dónde está.

\- Y... ¿Barbablanca y los demás? ¿Oars?

\- Ace... céntrate, por favor, el comando.

\- Law no me cambies de tema – se enfadó Ace aunque no podía moverse.

\- No sé dónde está Oars o lo que ha ocurrido con él, les pedí que lanzasen a tu hermano a mi barco y me fui para salvarle. En cuando a Barbablanca... él...

\- No – dijo Ace enseguida.

\- Lo siento, Ace, Barbanegra apareció y parece que lo tenía todo planeado, le quitó su poder y se marchó. Ya no hay dominios de Barbablanca a menos que tus aliados estén intentando controlar todo lo que tenían, lo cual dudo que puedan. Sin Barbablanca, lo más seguro es que tu banda se distancie, o a menos... a menos que alguien los lidere de nuevo.

\- Marco lo hará bien – intentó confiar Ace en él – no dejará que se separe la familia.

\- Ya... pero ahora mismo el que me preocupas eres tú. Así que, por favor, el comando.

Los ojos de Ace se fijaron en los de Law. Pocas veces se ponía serio con él pero parecía realmente preocupado, así que intentó activar uno de los comandos fáciles, simplemente quería que en su mano apareciera el fuego, pero por más que lo intentase y que moviera los dedos, nada aparecía allí, lo que hizo que Law tomase su mano.

\- Está frío – comentó.

\- ¿Eso es que he perdido mi habilidad?

\- No – dijo Law muy seguro – las radiografías indican que te estás recuperando, muy lentamente pero la Mera Mera está haciendo su función. No me explico por qué no puedes activarla si aún está en tu cuerpo.

\- Yo no siento nada – dijo Ace muy seguro – no siento su calor, ni esa extraña potencia o energía que solía sentir. ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Law?

\- No lo sé. Es la primera vez que un usuario de la fruta muere y revive, no sé cómo afrontar esto, nunca he visto cómo se comportaría una fruta en esas situaciones. Estuviste muerto unos segundos, quizá... la fruta se desactivó durante un tiempo y ahora... al ver todos tus daños, intenta arreglarlo pero no está a pleno rendimiento. Mi teoría es que está gastando toda la energía que tiene en recuperar tu cuerpo y no le queda para darte su poder. Pero sólo es una suposición.

\- Estoy sin habilidad – afirmó Ace.

\- Por ahora. Quizá cuando termine de recuperar tu cuerpo... puedas volver a activarlo. No lo sé, Ace.

\- Law... hazme un gran favor y márchate de aquí, no quiero que te ejecuten a ti por mi culpa.

\- Mala suerte, haberlo pensado antes de dejarte capturar por Barbanegra.

\- Iba a por mi hermano – susurró Ace, haciendo que Garp entornase los ojos, entendiendo ahora cómo habían podido capturar a un pirata como Ace – o me entregaban a mí... o iban a por Luffy y no iba a permitir que tocasen a mi hermano.


	8. Recuperación

_¡Su hermano! ¡Su hermano_!... siempre lo mismo con Ace. Él siempre haría lo que fuera por su hermano y era la excusa que siempre dejaba caer cuando se ponía a sí mismo en peligro. Law lo sabía bien pero también era consciente de que jamás podría cambiar esa cualidad en él. Ace daba todo por su familia, incluso su propia vida si fuera necesario. Y por mucho que le fastidiase esa cualidad... también era la que más le gustaba de él. Era irónico.

Law había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón. Necesitaba descansar un rato y más porque estaba un poco mareado por culpa de haber utilizado tanto rato su habilidad. Su cuerpo se resentía de estos días donde no paraba de utilizarla hasta casi el agotamiento.

\- Por su hermano – susurró Garp a su lado viendo cómo Ace había vuelto a dormirse.

\- Debí imaginármelo. Ace siempre ha estado cuidando a Luffy. De tu auténtico nieto.

\- Ambos son mis nietos. Siempre he considerado a Ace como mi familia.

\- Pero no lo es y eso no puedes ocultarlo. Siempre tendrás cierta devoción por Luffy. Es así y no se puede evitar. Ace era el hijo del mayor pirata que ha surcado los mares, en cierta forma entiendo que tengas un cariño especial por él, pero a la vez... no es tu familia.

\- Es mi familia – dijo con mayor rudeza.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no le salvaste? – preguntó Law con seriedad – preferías tu trabajo a tu familia. En el fondo sabes... que no actuaste como te habría gustado.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil tomar esas decisiones?

Sin duda alguna estaba enfadado, pero no era algo que a Law le afectase. Ese hombre había preferido siempre anteponer su trabajo a todo lo demás y eso a la larga, le pagaría factura todas y cada una de sus decisiones.

\- Sí era fácil, es una decisión terriblemente fácil para mí – le espetó Law sin reserva alguna – Ace es mi mayor prioridad y todo lo demás me importa una soberana mierda. Cualquiera que se ponga en medio, lo mataré sin remordimientos. Ni siquiera lo habría dudado si se tratase de mi familia. La familia siempre estará contigo, en cambio, los que conoces del trabajo... - intentó explicarle Law – con esos no contaría y menos siendo pirata o incluso Marine. Cada uno mira por sus propios intereses. Si apartas a tu familia de tu lado, ¿qué te queda?

Garp no pronunció palabra alguna y en las siguientes semanas, tampoco es que hablasen mucho. Law aprovechó todas y cada una de las visitas a la habitación de Ace para observar a los marines. Memorizó sus rutinas, las horas de sus cambios de guardia, los pasillos y sobre todo, empezó a conocer a los soldados más habituales y sus costumbres. De allí saldría con Ace, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero él todavía necesitaba recuperarse. Era cierto que por momentos, parecía que la fruta empezaba a reaccionar y la mayoría de sus órganos habían vuelto a funcionar, sin embargo y a lo que Law aún no había podido ofrecer una explicación razonable, era a que la maldita fruta no funcionase a nivel de habilidades. Ace seguía sin poder invocar su fuego y eso era un contratiempo con el que no contaba para sacarle de allí.

\- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó Ace hacia Law.

En aquel momento, Law leía un libro sobre medicina, cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación mientras esperaba a que Garp se marchase, algo que no parecía querer hacer y dejarles a solas.

\- Un libro – respondió Law.

\- Eso ya lo veo – sonrió Ace - ¿Es interesante?

\- Depende de para quién.

\- ¿Estás evitando mis preguntas? – sonrió Ace de nuevo, pues era típico en ese chico al que amaba que le hiciera esas cosas. Law sonrió y cerró el libro.

\- Leo un libro sobre medicina. Quiero ver por qué tus pulmones aún no se han recuperado del todo cuando el resto de órganos ya están prácticamente en funcionamiento y sobre todo... tu fiebre.

\- ¿Vas a hacerme más pruebas?

\- Es posible – comentó Law.

\- Law, en serio... me encuentro bien.

\- ¿Puedes activar tu habilidad?

\- Ya sabes que no.

\- Entonces no estás bien. La fiebre te sube cuando quiere y no sé aún el motivo de que lo haga, tus pulmones siguen sufriendo algunos daños que te provocan una terrible tos en ocasiones y para colmo... no activas tu habilidad. Sé que hay algo más.

\- Pero estoy vivo, ¿no? Y recuperándome.

\- No fuerces, Ace. No estás como para salir a surcar los mares y pelearte con otros piratas.

\- Sabes que no podré salir de aquí. Todos los marines me controlan y Marineford es... inexpugnable. ¿Y tú? ¿Has abandonado tu tripulación?

\- Estarán por ahí, surcando los mares sin mí – sonrió Law – voy a hacer una revisión médica, no hables ahora, te auscultaré.

\- Voy a ir a buscar vuestra comida – comentó Garp por primera vez al ver que hablaban de temas que a él no le concernían.

En cuanto Garp cerró la puerta tras él, Law observó cómo ese chico le lanzaba algo. Parecía una jeringuilla y algunos instrumentos médicos más. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de guardarlo bien bajo sus ropas. Seguramente se lo había dado para que se liberase de las esposas en algún momento.

\- Así que aún te preocupas por mí. ¿Es que quieres que me vaya?

\- Exactamente eso – le dijo Ace – abre tus esposas y márchate o acabarán ejecutándote cuando no te necesiten.

\- No pienso irme sin ti, ya te lo dije.

\- No me hagas esto, Law, sabes que no soportaría perderte.

\- Y yo no soportaría irme y dejarte aquí abandonado. No puedo vivir con ese cargo de conciencia.

\- Eres muy terco.

\- Casi tanto como tú – le añadió Law – si muero aquí, será por tu culpa, por haberte dejado capturar.

\- ¿Preferías que dejase que capturase Barbanegra a mi hermano? ¡ _Ni hablar_! ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si se hubiera tratado de tu hermana?

\- No juegues con eso, Ace, mi hermana está muerta y lo sabes.

\- Pero si estuviera viva, habrías hecho lo que fuera por ella.

\- Pero está muerta y tú aquí. Casi morís los dos, tu hermano y tú, sin contar las bajas de tu tripulación.

\- No os pedí a ninguno que vinierais a buscarme.

\- Por Dios, Ace, te adoran – se quejó Law - ¿Crees que por mucho que nos grites que nos larguemos lo haremos? No sé lo que harán los demás, pero yo no pienso irme, me da igual morir aquí, lo haré feliz si puedo estar contigo hasta mi último día.

\- Hazme caso de una maldita vez y lárgate – se enfadó Ace.

\- No sin ti – le aclaró nuevamente Law, tan cerca de sus labios, que notaba la respiración del moreno sobre sus mejillas.

¡Adrenalina! Eso es lo que ambos sentían en aquel instante, una sensación tan fuerte, que hizo que el rostro de Ace terminase de recorrer la distancia que le faltaba para besarle, mientras Law aupó sus manos con furia y rapidez agarrando el rostro de Ace, impidiéndole moverse para poder besarle a sus anchas. ¡ _Lo había deseado desde hacía días_! Ni un segundo les habían dejado solos y ahora mismo, incluso entre sus discusiones, no podían evitar besarse con aquella pasión que hizo que Ace empezase a toser con violencia.

\- Ey, ¿Ace? – preguntó Law confuso al verle casi atragantándose, intentando escupir sobre una servilleta que él mismo le dio.

Desde luego estaba preocupado por Ace. Era cierto que se había recuperado bastante a como estaba. Podía incorporarse en la cama, había podido quitarle prácticamente todos los aparatos que le mantenían con vida y ya podía comer y hablar por su cuenta, pero... aquella tos no parecía remitir y al ver la sangre en la servilleta, se preocupó el doble.

\- Ace – casi gritó Law, sin embargo, la mano del moreno se colocó sobre su hombro paralizándole donde estaba.

\- Estoy bien – susurró – ya se me pasa.

\- Necesito que me des esa servilleta, voy a mandar que la analicen.

\- Law, de verdad, ya está, estoy bien.

\- No estás bien. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto y voy a hallar una solución. Te lo aseguro. Dame esa servilleta para que la analice, por favor.

Echó una última mirada a la servilleta, ahora teñida en ese color rojizo que había salido de sus entrañas. Tampoco él entendía lo que ocurría, pero a diferencia de Law, él no era médico. Ver la mirada de dudas y confusión que su compañero tenía, era suficiente para darse cuenta de que por muy buen médico que Law fuera, aquello se le escapaba de sus conocimientos, hasta el punto de pasar el tiempo en su habitación leyendo cada vez más libros de medicina. Finalmente Ace le dio la servilleta.

No fue hasta que Garp llegó, cuando Law pidió hablar con él en privado fuera de la habitación. Era evidente que Ace prefería escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir, al fin y al cabo, hablarían de él pero... ninguno de los dos quiso quedarse y él no pidió explicaciones. Esperó con paciencia y preguntándose cómo sacarle posteriormente esa información a su chico.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Garp, mirando todavía las manos apresadas de Law.

\- Quiero que examinéis esto. Está escupiendo sangre y eso no es buena señal. Además está esa fiebre que no parece bajarle.

\- ¿Crees que tiene una infección o algo?

\- No lo sé. Cerré todo tras sus operaciones, he sido muy meticuloso para que no se infectase nada, le reviso todos los días y aun así... está claro que tiene fiebre porque su cuerpo combate algo y estoy empezando a pensar que no es una infección ni la lava de ese tipo que tuvo en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué crees que es?

\- No pienso lanzar hipótesis sin confirmar nada – dijo Law, aunque él ya tenía sus propias conjeturas.

¡ _Veneno_! Alguien debía estar envenenándole y aunque llevaba días leyendo libros sobre venenos, no había dado con nada que produjese todos los síntomas que veía en Ace. El problema era que la mayoría del tiempo él estaba abajo en el calabozo y eran el resto de médicos los que le trataban. Aparte de eso, las visitas de otros marines o incluso de almirantes, cualquiera podría estar suministrándole el veneno y la peor de las preguntas era... ¿Cómo? Necesitaba saber cómo y con qué veneno lo estaban haciendo, porque si no... a la larga no podría ayudar a Ace. El veneno debía estar ralentizando las funciones de la mera mera, tenía que ser eso.

Law miró por la ventana del pasillo hacia el interior del cuarto de Ace. Allí estaba en la camilla, mirándoles y deseoso de que le contasen lo que ocurría, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, de hecho, tenía miedo de la situación en general y no descubrir qué le estaban suministrando. Aun así, en algún momento debería decírselo, pero quería tener pruebas fidedignas de lo que ocurría.

\- Tu tiempo se ha terminado – escuchó a otro almirante a su espalda, hablando con su típico tono despectivo hacia él – llevadle de vuelta al calabozo.

Miró con malos ojos a esos hombres, sobre todo al almirante. Quiso pedirle poder entrar un segundo a despedirse de Ace hasta la próxima vez pero... supo que no sería buena idea. Mostraría cierta debilidad ante ellos, les dejaría ver que le importaba más de la cuenta ese chico y desde luego ellos lo usarían en su contra y en la de Ace en el futuro. También habría provocado sus risas y lo más seguro era que le hubieran denegado la petición. Miró una última vez al cristal, observando fijamente a Ace que pareció entender que su tiempo por hoy acababa allí.

\- Cuidadito – sonrió al ver cómo apretaban un poco más sus esposas y le empujaban hacia la puerta que conducía a los calabozos.

\- Hora de hablar con tu nieto de algo importante – sonrió el almirante a Garp al ver que Ace estaba despierto y recuperándose, lo que hizo que la sangre de Law se enervase más.


	9. Una elección por él.

¡ _Algo no iba bien_! Garp lo sabía incluso sin tener que estar presente en aquella habitación. Que los altos dirigentes de la Marine estuvieran allí hablando con su nieto, no era algo bueno y menos... por la cara que Ace estaba poniendo. Apretaba los puños, agarrando la sábana con mayor fuerza mientras tensaba su mirada, sin embargo, por cómo agachaba el rostro hacia sus piernas y sus puños, sabía que estaba pensando en algo. Seguramente en sus opciones o más bien... las que le estaban dando a escoger.

Quiso entrar, pero no podía ir contra las órdenes de sus superiores, así que esperó pacientemente tras aquel cristal del pasillo. En cuanto salieron, Garp entró como alma que lleva el diablo para saber cómo estaba su nieto, pero éste se negó a hablar. Permaneció en silencio, tumbándose nuevamente y dándole la espalda. Sus ojos se fijaban en la ventana. Supo en aquel momento, que no hablaría con nadie... o puede... que sólo una persona le hiciera hablar.

Salió al pasillo una vez más y pidió al primer guardia que vio que buscase inmediatamente a Law y lo trajese hasta la habitación de su nieto. Si alguien podía sacarle la información de lo que había ocurrido segundos antes, debía ser ese pirata que haría lo que fuera por él.

¿Qué le habrían dicho para dejar a su nieto en ese estado? ¡ _No era bueno_! Pero sabía de sobra que Ace ya no confiaba en él, jamás le diría de qué iba todo eso. Sólo le quedaba una opción y era dejar todo en manos de Law. Quizá era el único aquí capaz de conseguir que su nieto hablase.

Esperó pacientemente a que el guardia llegase con ese pirata, sin dejar de mirar a su nieto en aquel estado pensativo. Su mente estaba demasiado lejos de allí y no creía que nadie pudiera llegar ahora mismo donde él se encontraba.

\- Vaya... parece que aún necesitas mi ayuda – escuchó la voz de Law tras esa fingida sonrisa.

\- No seas egocéntrico.

\- ¿Es que no me necesitas? – preguntó divertido, aunque al ver a Ace en aquel estado al otro lado del cristal, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro – apártate.

Recibió un empujón pese a que las manos de Law seguían presas bajo las esposas que bloqueaban su poder. Estaba claro para Garp, que ese pirata, uno de los más temidos que surcaban esas terribles aguas, estaba completamente bajo el embrujo de su nieto. Haría lo que fuera por él y le daba igual morir en el intento.

\- Ace – gritó Law.

La cabeza de Ace se movió con violencia en su dirección, saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz por la que habría hecho lo que fuera. Podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos al ver a Law frente a él, pero se resistió, pese a que el moreno podía ver el intenso brillo en esos ojos azules que le cautivaban sin remedio.

\- Ace – susurró esta vez viendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, uno nada típico en él. Ace no era precisamente vergonzoso y eso sólo suponía una cosa, que quería decirle algo que realmente le avergonzaba. Seguramente sentimientos... porque era lo único con lo que ese chico era tímido. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tienes... tienes que irte de aquí – susurró Ace.

\- Ya te dije...

\- Cierra la maldita boca y escúchame – le gritó, consiguiendo que Law abriera los ojos al verle tan afligido. Él nunca le gritaba, no insultaba por lo general y tampoco agachaba el rostro ni agarraba las sábanas con esa fuerza si no era algo realmente importante – tú no... no me debes nada – se forzó a decir – estamos en paz, Law, de hecho, sería yo el que te debería algo a ti.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tú me salvaste...

\- No, Law, yo sólo di el chivatazo de dónde encontrar la fruta, fue Corazón quien la buscó para ti, él... él hizo todo el trabajo.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí.

\- Estoy bien, Law, pero necesito que te marches, porque no puedo protegerte.

\- No necesito que me protejas.

\- ¿Dónde crees que estamos, Law? ¿Crees que es un juego? No quiero perderte, no a ti, por favor... sólo escúchame por una vez en tu vida, necesito que te pongas a salvo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Law... - susurró Ace derramando la primera lágrima pese a que intentó agachar al máximo su cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen sobre sus manos que sostenían con fuerza la sábana que cubrían sus piernas – no siempre vas a entender mis acciones, pero yo siempre te protegeré.

Elevó el rostro al instante para poder besarle y aunque se quedó inmerso en aquellos labios, también sintió la calidez de las manos de Ace sobre las suyas. Escuchaba un ligero ruido metálico pero no le dio importancia, no cuando finalmente besaba al chico al que amaba. ¡ _No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo_! Pero estaba claro que algo le habían dicho para que estuviera en ese estado tan protector, algo que no era bueno.

\- No puedes venir a buscarme – susurró Ace sobre sus labios – tienes que prometérmelo.

\- Jamás te prometería algo así.

\- Law, por favor... olvídate de mí, sálvate tú. No podría vivir sabiendo que te ocurrió algo por mi culpa. Sólo... protege a mi hermano.

\- ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Es porque la "Mera Mera" no está activa?

\- Yo no puedo protegerte ahora mismo, Law, lo único que puedo hacer por ti... es darte la libertad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – susurró sobre sus labios.

\- No puedo... - susurró con la respiración entrecortada – no puedo... respirar – consiguió decir - ¿Puedes... abrir... la ventana?

Garp se asomó a la puerta en cuanto observó a su nieto respirar con dificultad, agarrándose a un Law que le arrastraba hacia la ventana y la abría para que pudiera tomar aire.

\- Ey, Ace, venga... respira.

\- Yo... lo siento.

\- ¿Qué?

¡ _Fingía_! En cuanto notó la mano izquierda de Ace agarrarse a su muñeca y su mano derecha cerrarse en el cuello de su camiseta, supo que ese chico había fingido y todo... para acercarle a la ventana. Sintió que le empujaba y observó el rostro serio del moreno mientras él caía hacia aquel mar que le ahogaría sin remedio por culpa de su habilidad, hacia ese mar lleno de monstruos marinos.

Pensaba que estaba perdido y no entendía el motivo por el que Ace haría algo semejante, sin embargo, se fijó en aquella última lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla antes de darse cuenta... de que todo era un truco para sacarle de allí. Confiaba en sus palabras, él siempre le protegería incluso cuando la situación se complicaba. Al mover sus manos, entendió lo que había sido aquel ruido junto al beso. Había abierto las esposas y era capaz de utilizar su habilidad.

Garp estaba allí, apartando a Ace de la ventana. ¡ _Se le notaba enfadado_! Y muchos otros guardias llegaron ante su grito sólo para ver lo que se suponía debía ser su fin. Pero no lo era... ¡ _Ace_ l _e daba la oportunidad de salir de allí_! Y aunque odiaba que tomase decisiones por él que no le concernían, sabía lo protector que era con las personas a las que amaba.

\- Maldita sea – susurró al verse cayendo, sabiendo el lío en el que Ace iba a meterse por sacarle de allí.

Una enorme sombra apareció bajo el agua hacia la que se dirigía, una gran sombra que salió de allí con la gran boca por delante dispuesto a comerse a Law, pero éste activó su habilidad destrozando al animal en un santiamén antes de ver un barco que se acercaba con velas piratas y otra sombra bajo sus pies. ¡ _Era su submarino_! Sin duda alguna lo era.

Cayó al agua irremediablemente, sin embargo, enseguida sintió cómo alguien tiraba de él hacia arriba y lo devolvía a la superficie. Seguramente alguno de sus compañeros.

\- Ey, vamos, Law – escuchó a Bepo.

\- Hay que salir de aquí y rápido. Los barcos de la Marine se aproximan.

\- No, no sin Ace – se quejó Law escupiendo agua en la cubierta.

\- Pero, capitán, no podemos...

\- He dicho que no nos vamos sin Ace – se quejó nuevamente, pero tan sólo recibió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago antes de caer inconsciente.

***

El golpe contra las frías piedras del calabozo lo tumbaron al instante, escupiendo algo de sangre mientras escuchaba el ruido de las bisagras cerrándose. ¡De la enfermería al calabozo! Era lo típico, en algún momento debían meterlo en un calabozo, era un pirata pero al menos había sacado a Law.

\- Eres increíble – sonrió el almirante al otro lado – aún no me explico cómo has podido planificar todo esto en tu estado.

\- No vais a tocar a Law.

\- Bueno... sólo es cuestión de tiempo que caiga. Doflamingo ha hecho un buen trato para obtener a Law.

\- Quiere su fruta, la inmortalidad – sonrió Ace todavía en el suelo – pero no lo va a tener, sus compañeros ya han tenido que llevárselo lejos.

\- Ace... Ace... - sonrió – tú eres la mayor debilidad de Law. ¿Crees que se olvidará de ti? ¿Qué crees que hará cuando corra la noticia de que te ofrecemos a Doflamingo para que te lleve a tu nuevo hogar? Los nobles han pagado mucho por ti. ¿Por qué crees que te mantendríamos vivo? Sólo son negocios.

\- Vete al infierno – susurró Ace con esa mirada de reojo que tanto odio desprendía.

La oscuridad se hizo y supo que aquel sería su nuevo hogar por ahora. Doflamingo se la tenía jurada a Law y desde que el almirante le había contado sus planes... cómo los nobles les habían prometido tantas cosas a cambio de tenerle a él como esclavo... supo que estaba perdido y estaba llevando a Law a su infierno también. Doflamingo lo mataría al instante y debía sacarle de Marineford.

Esperó aquel día, sin hablar con nadie para que trajeran a Law a su cuarto. La enfermería era el único lugar donde las ventanas no tenían rejas, más que nada porque daba de lleno a ese mar lleno de monstruos marinos, de esos "reyes" que devorarían a cualquiera que saltase. Sólo tenía que ganar tiempo, sabía de sobra que Law hacía días que había mandado buscar a sus compañeros, a su hermano... si ellos llegaban a tiempo, podría sacar a Law. ¡ _Tuvo suerte_! Demasiada suerte de ver aquellas velas a la lejanía, ganando el tiempo necesario en la conversación con Law para planear lanzarle en el momento en que pasasen cerca.

Él no podría salvarse, era lo único que tenía claro desde que el almirante entró allí para contarle su destino. Nadie escapaba de la avaricia de los nobles y quizá... si la "Mera Mera" funcionase, tendría más opciones de salir con vida, de pelear y marcharse pero... no era así. Movió sus dedos intentando que las llamas aparecieran e iluminasen tanto el calabozo como su futuro, pero no lo hicieron. Al menos no dejaría que atrapasen a Law, eso no podía permitirlo.

Encerrado en aquel silencio, con la oscuridad merodeando sobre él, lloró en silencio. Su cuerpo aún dolía, no estaba recuperado y tratar de pelear en esas condiciones le llevaría a la muerte. _¡Quizá sería lo mejor_! Morir ahora antes de que Doflamingo llegase, porque le utilizaría para atraer a Law y no podía permitirlo. La cuestión... era que no tenía nada para hacerlo y sería cuestión de tiempo que viniera otro de los guardias para atar sus manos contra el muro.

\- Lo siento... Law, pero no podían atraparte a ti por mi culpa. No vengas a por mí, sólo... no vengas – susurró entre lágrimas, antes de ver una luz en la penumbra. ¡ _Ahí venía el guardia para atar sus manos_!


	10. Veneno mortal.

Entre la oscuridad del calabozo, tan sólo los intensos tosidos eran audibles, pero eso no hizo que los guardias entrasen a ver qué ocurría. Tirado en el frío suelo de piedra, acurrucado por el frío que entraba a través de los barrotes, pensaba en todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que deseaba.

Tan sólo quería un poco de calor ahora mismo, pero la "Mera Mera" no estaba activa, seguía sin funcionar por mucho que intentase activar el comando y sacar la más pequeña de las llamas. Tampoco Law estaba allí para poder acurrucarse a su lado. Le echaba de menos, incluso los días que estuvo allí en Marineford, le angustiaba verle en peligro, sabiendo que pasaría el mismo frío que hoy pasaba él entre los calabozos.

¡ _Law_! ¡ _Cuánto había deseado besarle_! Pero pocas veces había podido probar sus labios desde la última vez que se despidieron. Él tenía que volver con su tripulación, tenía que buscar a Barbanegra y darle caza, pero eso no quiso contárselo a Law. Ya tenía bastante con Barbablanca diciéndole que abandonase esa estúpida idea. Era muy posible que Law le hubiera intentado convencer de que lo dejase también.

O quizá... el mismo Law estaba tan loco como para haber ido con él y acompañarle a dar caza a ese asesino. Por una parte... le habría gustado hacer equipo con Law, pero por otra... le aterraba. Siempre habría estado preocupado por protegerle y lo peor de todo era que seguramente Law haría lo mismo. No quería que muriera por su culpa.

La sangre llenó las baldosas en el último tosido. Todo su cuerpo dolía y ardía. Estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de calor en su interior, pero ésta era muy diferente, casi sentía como si se quemase por dentro pero daba igual, al final su vida pronto terminaría y aunque agradecía los esfuerzos de Law, era casi mejor estar muerto que acabar como un trofeo de los nobles.

Su mente retrocedió hasta aquel día donde todo cambió entre ellos. Fue un cambio significativo en Law, él nunca se había llevado bien con Ace, siempre discutían pero esa noche fue muy diferente. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había cambiado entre ellos... Law se había enterado que él fue el chivato, el que le ayudó con la información de la fruta.

**Flashback:**

_Su preciado bote se mecía con las suaves ondulaciones que el barco en movimiento provocaba. Allí agarrado con firmeza, Ace lo miraba desde lo alto. Apoyado sobre la barandilla del gran barco donde toda la tripulación de "Corazón" festejaba, él permanecía entre la penumbra, observando esa gigantesca luna reflejada en un mar en calma._

_Se había cruzado con ellos por casualidad y aunque le habían invitado a subir y festejar con ellos por la nueva vida que Law tenía ahora a su disposición y el haberse salvado de tan funesto destino, Corazón mantuvo su palabra de no decir ni una palabra sobre su ayuda. Aun así, le había invitado a comer y beber antes de que partiera de nuevo. Ni siquiera él había querido decirles lo ocurrido con su compañero y el asesinato que había llevado a cabo su ahora antiguo compañero._

_En un día normal, él habría sido el primero en festejar, pero hoy... hoy sólo sentía que era un asco como comandante de la segunda división de la prestigiosa flota de Barbablanca. No pudo impedir que uno de su tripulación asesinase a sangre fría a otro compañero por una habilidad. Ninguno de sus compañeros le echó la culpa... pero ya se la echaba él mismo. Era un fracaso como comandante._

\- _No es propio de ti estar aquí tan apartado de la fiesta – dijo Law a su espalda._

\- _¿Por qué tendría que festejar por ti? – sonrió Ace con cierta arrogancia, mintiendo y previniendo los ataques que seguramente vendrían de Law. Sabía lo mal que le caía a ese chico._

\- _Hoy... no quiero discutir contigo, Ace._

\- _¿De verdad te has curado? Porque pareces más enfermo que nunca. Tú no puedes evitar meterte conmigo – sonrió de nuevo el chico de fuego._

\- _Supongo – sonrió Law – pero si no me equivoco... creo que hoy eres tú el que necesita un amigo._

\- _Estoy perfectamente – apoyó sus manos sobre la barandilla y se impulsó para sentarse en ella – además, me iré en breve. Tengo cosas que hacer._

\- _¿Puedo? – preguntó Law mirando las heridas en la mano de Ace._

\- _Oh... ¿Esto? Pronto sanará – sonrió Ace – he sido yo mismo, lo siento._

\- _¿Le has pegado a una roca?_

\- _Algo así. Ha ocurrido algo en mi tripulación, un percance que no tenía controlado. Soy... un asco como comandante y ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento esto – sonrió Ace con cierta ironía - ¡Dios! Estoy fatal de la cabeza..._

\- _Sé que no soy nada para ti, ni me puedes considerar un amigo pero... aunque nos hemos llevado muy mal, en parte, me alegra que estés aquí. Creo que eres un buen comandante, cuidas de los tuyos y sé que arreglarás lo que haya pasado._

\- _No puedo arreglarlo, Law._

\- _¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?_

\- _No puedo contarte algo así... tú mismo lo has dicho, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo._

\- _Considérame un amigo por hoy. Además... soy médico, no contaré nada de lo que me digas._

\- _Eso sólo funciona con los datos médicos._

\- _Te consideraré un paciente._

_Ace resopló. No le gustaban los médicos y tampoco es que se llevase bien con Law. Él había sido como un grano en el culo, siempre "porculero", como el denominaba a esa clase de personas que no dejaban de estorbarle, sin embargo, también reconocía que sentía cierta debilidad por él, más desde que se enteró de su enfermedad. Quizá por eso mismo que sabía que iba a morir, es por lo que siempre estaban tan gruñón, pero hoy... hoy no parecía ser el mismo chico que siempre discutía por cualquier cosa o le insultaba._

\- _Vale... si no te sirve lo de paciente, entonces considérame como un amigo._

\- _¿Un amigo? – se echó a reír Ace, porque ellos nunca habían sido amigos y no creía que algo así fuera a ser posible._

\- _Sólo por hoy – se quejó Law – no te acostumbres. ¿Qué te carcome, Ace?_

\- _¿Crees... que merezco vivir? – le preguntó sin duda alguna, lo que hizo que Law se quedase sin palabras unos segundos._

_Habría esperado cualquier pregunta, de hecho, esperaba algo así como si era buen comandante o si fue un buen capitán, pero no imaginó algo tan oscuro como aquello y eso le hizo entender que ese chico de prominentes sonrisas, sólo fingía mientras cargaba con un enorme peso en el corazón._

\- _Sí – fue la contestación sincera de Law – de todos los piratas que conozco... sin duda alguna tú eres el que más merece vivir. No cuentes esto por ahí y jamás volveré a repetirlo pero... si tuvieras algún problema serio, yo correría a ayudarte._

\- _¿Qué? – preguntó Ace algo confuso por aquellas palabras, porque no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo. Se llevaban muy mal._

\- _He dicho que no lo repetiría – se sonrojó levemente Law, por lo que cambió su mirada a otro lado._

_***_

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, sobresaltado y aterrorizado, mirando a todos lados para poder ubicarse y luego... poder encontrar a Ace, pero no estaba allí. Bajó los pies al suelo y trató de ponerse en pie cuando sintió las manos de sus compañeros impidiéndole que se levantase.

\- Law, debes reposar.

\- Cállate. ¿Dónde está Ace?

\- Sigue en MarineFord.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Hemos parado en una isla a un día de camino de allí. Necesitabas descansar y...

Law tomó con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta de su compañero. Estaba enfadado y frustrado, no quería dejar a Ace allí y menos sabiendo el futuro que le esperaba. Tenía que volver y sacarlo como fuera.

Más compañeros llegaron y esta vez, sus ojos se posaron en ese sombrero de paja que seguramente... sería su única solución para volver a Marineford. Luffy debería querer sacar a su hermano tan rápido como él de ese lugar, pero la persona que entró tras ellos, Marco, no era tampoco de los que se quedarían sin hacer nada.

\- Cálmate, Law – susurró Marco – come algo y descansa. Ya has hecho bastante y necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas de ese lugar, porque iremos a por él, pero hay que esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo. No me hagas tener que encadenarte como hice con Luffy.

\- Gracias – susurró esta vez Luffy, sacando una gran sonrisa – gracias por ayudar a mi hermano y no rendirte con él.

\- Está vivo, Luffy, le he visto pero no puede utilizar su fuego por algún motivo que desconozco. No va a ser fácil sacarle de allí...

\- Los nobles se han estado moviendo – comentó Marco – creo que han pagado mucho dinero por él y la Marine se deshará de él, ofreciéndoselo a los nobles por una suma tan elevada, que hará que mejoren sus armas y equipamientos para asesinar a todos los piratas posibles. Esta nueva era se nos complica.

\- No voy a dejar que esos asquerosos nobles pongan un solo dedo sobre Ace – gruñó enfadado Law.

\- No podemos ir contra los nobles, sería un suicidio – examinó Marco.

\- Luffy ya golpeó a uno, Ace estuvo a punto de ir contra todos ellos y sinceramente... me importa una mierda quiénes sean o sus influencias, no van a tener a Ace.

Marco sonrió antes de dejar escapar un "me imaginaba que dirías eso". Luffy también pareció sonreír, contento por escuchar esas palabras de apoyo a su hermano. Nunca había dicho en alto esa relación que le unía a Ace, pero no parecía ser necesario, casi todos allí podían ver el cariño que le tenía. Quizá no sabían que tenían una relación más allá de la amistad, pero algunos lo intuirían, sobre todo su propia tripulación.

Acompañó fuera tanto a Luffy como a Marco, quedando absorto por la cantidad de barcos encallados en la fina arena de aquella playa. No estaba en un barco, sino en tierra firme y todos los piratas allí presentes, parecían haberse reunido con un único propósito, salvar a Ace.

\- La tripulación de Barbablanca al completo – sonrió Marco – ninguno estamos dispuesto a permitir que uno de nuestros comandantes quede preso. Incluso Oars está aquí, aunque sus heridas son graves, no sé si estará listo para el combate, pero intenta recuperarse a tiempo. Estoy convencido de que con lo cabezón que es y lo que admira a Ace, incluso con sus heridas, no se quedará atrás.

\- Increíble – susurró Law al ver a todos trabajando en los barcos, reponiendo mercancías y arreglando los navíos para echarse a la mar en cuanto estuvieran listos.

\- Deberías comer algo. No tardaremos en partir, quizá mañana al alba – le explicó Marco – pero no vamos a Marineford.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Directos a la subasta de los nobles.

\- El archipiélago Sabaody – exclamó Law – pero... no llegaremos a tiempo, ellos utilizarán la corriente marina para llegar antes.

\- Algunos de nuestros barcos ya han salido hacia allí y los demás... vosotros os colareis en la corriente, no creo que detecten un submarino y podéis anclaros a la base de algún barco de la marine. No creo que puedan mover a Ace al menos en unas semanas, lo que nos dará tiempo a los demás a movernos hacia el archipiélago. Quiero que tu equipo sea el que vigile el barco donde custodiarán a Ace, Luffy irá contigo. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Marco al ver cómo Law miraba unas hierbas bajo unas palmeras.

\- Cianuro – susurró – has dicho que esta isla está a un día de Marineford... ya sé con qué le están envenenando. Es cianuro, por eso no lo detectaba, la Mera Mera no funciona porque está intentando mitigar los efectos del veneno y reparar su cuerpo, hasta que no se recupere del veneno, no podrá activar su habilidad.


	11. Doflamingo

Caminaba por el pasillo con rapidez, ávido por conocer a ese chico que decían los rumores... "era la gran debilidad del infame cirujano de la muerte". Law había matado a cientos de piratas para llegar donde estaba y no le había importado nada más en la vida excepto su propia tripulación y sus retorcidos planes de futuro, tenía un objetivo claro y quería cumplirlo así sus actos le condenasen al más cruel de los infiernos, pero... la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al enterarse de que ese desalmado pirata... sí tenía un corazoncito que lo había entregado a una única persona. Era su mayor debilidad y él iba a utilizar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para obtener la habilidad de Law.

Las historias sobre el legendario " _puño de fuego_ " eran conocidas en todos los mares. Con diecisiete años ya era capitán de su propio navío, había llegado al Nuevo Mundo y enfrentado a cientos de piratas con recompensas superiores a la suya. Él se ganó una de las mayores recompensas de todos los tiempos y aún con todos esos rumores y leyendas, él nunca tuvo el placer de verle en persona, menos aún cuando se unió a la tripulación de Barbablanca. Nadie era tan insensato como para buscar pelea en semejante tripulación. Ahora Ace... puño de fuego, estaba solo en ese calabozo.

\- Detén... - intentó hablar el marine antes de ser apartado con total brutalidad de la puerta que deseaba cruzar y tirado al suelo.

Doflamingo cruzó el umbral de la puerta en dirección al calabozo, escuchando esta vez unos pasos rápidos que venían tras él. Seguramente más marines que tratarían de bloquearle el camino al calabozo, pero nadie podría impedir que en ese momento conociera al pirata que se ganó el amor del mayor de los asesinos de esa era.

Entre la oscuridad, las rejas aparecieron. Se detuvo un segundo para habituar sus ojos a la penumbra y continuó su camino en busca de ese chico. Había más piratas allí presentes pero ninguno estaba atado y Doflamingo dudaba que dejasen a alguien como Ace suelto en una celda. ¡ _Ese chico debía estar completamente inmovilizado_! Era uno de los mayores terrores del mar y demasiado inteligente como para haber planeado la fuga de Law en unas condiciones lamentables como en las que se encontraba.

Cruzó la sexta celda y entonces se giró a mirar a ese chico atado contra la pared con gruesas cadenas de hierro y Kaisoseki para bloquear su poder, aunque le habían dicho que no estaba activo.

\- Por fin puedo conocer al famoso puño de fuego – sonrió Doflamingo, aunque lo único que se ganó fue que Ace elevase ligeramente su rostro y su mirada de odio - ¿Por qué esos ojos? Oh, ya sé... Law te ha hablado de mí.

\- No seas egocéntrico, nunca hablamos de ti – sonrió Ace con orgullo – eres como el bufón de la Marine.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Doflamingo se borrase al instante. Ese chico acababa de herirle en su orgullo y sin apenas conocerle.

\- Una lengua afilada, empiezo a entender qué vio Law en ti.

\- Un vendido como tú que no conoce a los suyos, no puede pretender saber nada de mí ni de Law. Sólo eres el perrito faldero que los Marines utilizan, un flamenco emplumado que nunca podrá volar en libertad. No sabes lo que es ser un pirata.

Una cosa tuvo clara Doflamingo, Law no le había contado demasiado a ese chico sobre él y eso era una gran insensatez. Con un ligero movimiento, desapareció de su campo de visión y volvió a aparecer dentro de la celda, frente a ese moreno desconcertado que observó los barrotes de hierro romperse en mil pedazos antes de que su cabeza se moviera sin él desearlo hacia ese pirata. Su boca se abrió aunque luchó contra ese movimiento que él no había ordenado a su cuerpo y su lengua fue apresada por los ágiles dedos del pirata.

\- Quizá deba cortarte la lengua – sonrió Doflamingo – veo que Law no te ha hablado de mí. Ni siquiera él es tan imbécil de luchar contra mí siendo uno de los siete reyes del mar, un Supernova. Puedo ver tú potencial, Ace, habrías llegado muy lejos pero vas a acabar al servicio de unos ricachones que harán contigo lo que quieran y yo... yo iré a por Law y tendré al fin mi tan ansiada inmortalidad.

Soltó su lengua con violencia y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aun así, él se equivocaba completamente. ¡ _Claro que Law le habló de él_! Le tenía miedo. ¡ _Como todos_! Él era un pirata capaz de vencer a los almirantes, con grandes influencias que hundía reputaciones enteras. El mismo Law le confesó que incluso siendo un Supernova ahora, no tendría opciones contra él, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte y en ello estaba. Sabía de sobra que era un hombre peligroso, pero él ya estaba condenado. Morir allí tampoco era algo que le importase demasiado.

Con un gesto rápido, movió una de sus piernas anteriormente cruzadas en pose "indio" y arrastró la gruesa cadena tras él, enrollándola en las piernas de aquel tipo y derribándole al suelo pese a su sorpresa inicial. Presionó sus piernas al cuerpo de aquel pirata, ahogándole con la cadena durante unos segundos donde Doflamingo se había quedado demasiado sorprendido por su actuación. ¡ _Nadie era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a él y menos indefenso como Ace estaba_!

\- Si tocas a Law... te mataré – le amenazó Ace con su voz y mirada más intimidante – así muera yo... volveré del mismo infierno para atormentarte, ¿me oyes? Tú no vas a ponerle un dedo encima mientras yo camine en este mundo.

¡ _No tenía nada que hacer contra él y menos sin sus llamas_! Por eso no le sorprendió cuando se liberó con facilidad de su agarre y agarró su rostro con fuerza. Las manos de Ace seguían atadas con la gruesa cadena contra la pared, pero sus ojos seguían igual de intimidantes que al principio.

\- No me tienes miedo – sonrió Doflamingo - ¿Por qué tendrías que tenérmelo? Te van a vender a los nobles, morir aquí sería una buena forma de salvarte de tu destino. Me encanta tu actitud y esa mirada, encajarías muy bien en mi tripulación.

\- Sigue soñando. Soy el segundo comandante de la tripulación de Barbablanca, no pienso moverme de ahí – sonrió Ace con orgullo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por Law?

\- Él me entiende y jamás me diría de abandonar mi tripulación para estar con él.

\- Sé lo que Law ve en ti y entiendo por qué eres su mayor tesoro. Te estoy dando una opción, Ace, para salir de esta situación. Únete a mi tripulación, puedo ayudarte con esa venganza contra Barbanegra.

\- ¿Ahora quieres quitarme también mi objetivo? – sonrió – sólo me quieres tener cerca para que Law tenga que venir hasta ti. Yo jamás seré de los tuyos, antes moriría que entregarte a Law.

\- Law vendrá a por ti, quieras o no quieras – sonrió Doflamingo – soy bueno provocándole.

Retenida como estaba su cabeza, no pudo evitar el agresivo contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Una parte le había venido por sorpresa y otra... en parte se esperaba la forma en que querría provocar a Law. No había cosa que más odiase ese moreno que el hecho que tocasen sus cosas o intentasen abusar de las personas a las que amaba.

Intentó luchar contra esa absurda fuerza que no le permitía moverse. La habilidad de ese tío... hilos invisibles con los que manejaba a todo el mundo a su antojo como todo un titiritero. Ni siquiera sabía si su fuego sería capaz de cortar un enlace así, pero desde luego, sin su habilidad y apresado contra aquel muro, nada podía hacer excepto tratar de resistirse todo lo posible. ¡ _Law iba a enfurecerse con este tipo cuando se enterase_! Pero no quería que Law viniera, no podía dejarle enfrentarse a Doflamingo o acabaría muerto.

Sus párpados, fuertemente cerrados, se abrieron de golpe mostrando la decisión en sus ojos, sacando la mayor fuerza posible hasta que su mandíbula empezó a temblar, luchando contra aquellos hilos y consiguiendo cerrar finalmente mordiendo el labio inferior del pirata. El quejido no se hizo esperar, alejándose de Ace y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el hilo de sangre que ese moreno había conseguido sacar, pese a que ahora respiraba con dificultad debido al agotamiento por luchar contra esa fuerza que le obligaba a hacer lo que no quería.

\- No entendía el motivo por el que todos los capitanes deseaban tenerte en sus navíos, pero empiezo a entenderlo – sonrió Doflamingo – todos te quieren en su tripulación. Valiente, terco y fiel a tus ideales, nunca abandonas a un compañero. Únete a la mía, sabes que puedo darte lo que quieras.

\- Sólo quiero una cosa ahora mismo y es mantenerte alejado de Law. Tú jamás dejarás de perseguirle. Yo seré esa piedra en tu zapato que te molestará constantemente cada vez que vayas a por él – sonrió Ace.

\- Haced correr el rumor de que tengo a Ace – comentó hacia sus dos compañeros a la espalda – que llegue hasta Law. Veremos cuánto resiste sin venir a por ti – sonrió con descaro – y a él... llevadle a mi camarote, dejemos que Law se enfurezca.

Los dos compañeros cruzaron los rotos barrotes y entraron en la celda para desanclar las gruesas cadenas de la pared sin quitarle los grilletes a ese chico, empujándole con las cadenas hacia el exterior.

Sus piernas flaquearon un poco por la cantidad de tiempo que había estado en la misma posición y el dolor de sus brazos, antes elevados y atados, cesó en cuanto los pudo bajar y mover nuevamente. Sin embargo, cuando tiraron de él y pasó al lado de aquel codicioso y terrible pirata, éste puso su mano en el pecho de Ace frenando su camino, dejando que los grilletes dejasen escapar ese ruido metálico cuando frenaron el impulso. Doflamingo llevó sus labios hasta el oído del moreno para poder susurrarle.

\- Ahora sé por qué el temible Supernova te entregó a ti su gélido corazón. Tú serás el fuego que le envíe al infierno del que nunca debió salir.

***

Frunció el ceño al escuchar las últimas noticias que venían de Marineford. Luffy a su lado, le miraba esperando una respuesta, pero no la tenía. Toda la tripulación de Barbablanca ya había zarpado hacia el continente Sabaody, incluido el Sunshine, el barco de Luffy ahora tripulado por Franky, puesto que Luffy y Zoro se habían quedado en tierra para ir en el submarino y seguir de cerca el barco que escoltaría a su hermano hasta los nobles.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, capitán? – preguntó Bepo sobre la información reunida.

\- Hay que ir – dijo Luffy.

\- Sé que hay que hacerlo, pero no conoces a Doflamingo, es el peor que podían ponernos en contra para luchar – explicó Law - ¡ _Maldición_!

Aquella palabra hizo que todos se girasen hacia él. ¡Todo salía mal! Doflamingo era demasiado fuerte incluso para él, Ace estaba sin habilidad, atado e indefenso, siendo envenenado día a día y conducido hacia los nobles de los que no podrían sacarle si llegaba.

\- No tenemos tiempo para estar pensando – comentó Luffy – hay que actuar.

\- Lo sé muy bien, llevo toda la vida entrenando para poder matar a ese tío pero... aún no estoy a su nivel, Luffy y tu hermano no podrá ayudarnos por mucho que quiera. La "Mera Mera" no está activa por el veneno. El muy imbécil sabe lo mío con él – se quejó – lo va a utilizar para obtener mi habilidad.

\- Ace te gritaría que te alejases – sonrió Luffy.

\- Pero no puedo hacerlo, sé lo cabrón que es, no puedo dejar a tu hermano en sus manos. No hará nada bueno con él.

Era su culpa, así se sentía Law. Si no hubiera corrido a Marineford nadie se habría enterado de sus sentimientos por Ace, no le utilizarían, no querrían atraerle a él mediante ese chico. No se fiaba en absoluto de Doflamingo y era consciente de que era mucho más fuerte que él pero... hablaban de Ace. Tenía que ir a por él pero eso podía costarle la vida.

\- Hay que suprimir el veneno del cuerpo de tu hermano – dijo finalmente – quizá pueda activar el fuego si eliminamos el veneno de su sangre. Bepo tripulará el submarino, nos anclaremos bajo el casco de su barco y, mientras tanto, haré un antídoto para Ace.


	12. Una muerte, un juramento.

Movía las manos una y otra vez, tratando de activar el comando de llamas, pero nada sucedía. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle aunque sentía un intenso calor en su interior. Era posible que también tuviera fiebre, eso dijo Law, aun así, era extraño el sentimiento que tenía. Podía sentir la fruta en su interior, allí estaban las llamas que le regeneraban por dentro pero... también sentía un calor completamente diferente y ese sería la fiebre pasando por encima de la "Mera Mera".

\- No me mires así y abre la boca – sonrió Doflamingo sentado frente a él, llevando el tenedor con un trozo de carne hacia su boca.

Ace volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina y ladeó la cabeza para sortear ese tenedor que iba hacia él. ¡Le trataba como a un niño pequeño! Y no era por gusto, sería una mezcla entre humillarle y a la vez mantenerle con vida puesto que no pensaba soltar sus manos. Allí encadenado con firmeza a la silla, no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

\- Venga, tienes que tener hambre.

\- Prefiero morir mil veces a que me utilices para atraer a Law. No voy a comer.

\- Qué testarudo eres. Tengo una pregunta... ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte con la información de la fruta "Ope Ope"?

\- Tú no eres el único que tiene influencia en estas aguas – sonrió Ace – la tripulación de Barbablanca es más grande de lo que piensas.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no eres un pirata normal?

\- ¿Qué es un pirata normal? ¿Un sanguinario como tú? ¿De esos egoístas que buscan sus propias metas y les da igual lo que ocurra a su alrededor?

\- Eso es precisamente lo que significa ser un pirata. Los piratas no son buenos ni compasivos, son egoístas y miran por ellos mismos, pero tú...

\- Ya... Law y tú sois muy parecidos – sonrió Ace – te diré una cosa... un pirata defiende aquello que desea, tenemos metas diferentes. No me importa el tesoro, ni ser Rey ni las frutas, pero si te metes con lo que quiero, te mataré yo mismo – le amenazó.

Nunca entendería las vueltas que daba la vida. Law era un auténtico pirata, saqueaba, asesinaba... cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que deseaba y luego estaba Ace, que siempre intentaba ayudar a los suyos, incluso era cortés y educado con los civiles. ¿Cómo dos personas tan distintas podían tener una relación que superaba su entendimiento? Doflamingo se quedó pensando en eso. Todas las tripulaciones deseaban hacerse con Ace, por su fuerza, por su recompensa, pero... él no era un pirata sanguinario ni mucho menos. Quizá su fuerza residía precisamente ahí... en que sólo la utilizaba para defender lo que él amaba.

\- Tendrás opciones a matarme cuando Law venga. Me extraña que esté tardando tanto, ya he mandado rumorear que te tengo en mi camarote – sonrió Doflamingo – aun así, encontraré a Law.

\- Trafalgar D. Water Law – sonrió Ace – no le encontrarías ni aunque lo tuvieras delante de las narices. El Polar Tang sólo se muestra cuando ellos quieren hacerlo, no es un barco normal, no verás velas en el horizonte, ni verás su bandera avisando que viene, aparecerá de la nada y matará a todo el que se cruce en su camino. No puedes encontrar un submarino oteando el horizonte, por eso el barco de Law es tan especial y por eso él nunca da su Vivre Card. Él... simplemente aparece cuando le da la gana – volvió a sonreír conociendo demasiado bien a Law.

\- Estoy deseando que aparezca.

\- Lo hará, pero no porque yo esté aquí, lo hará porque ya firmaste tu sentencia de muerte cuando mataste a tu hermano. Corazón fue... como un mentor para Law, él le salvó la vida robando la fruta para él y tú lo mataste a sangre fría, sólo por egoísmo. Ese día... Law ya juró acabar contigo. Tenerme a mí aquí... sólo acrecienta su odio hacia ti.

\- Bueno... hagamos que venga más rápido – chasqueó los dedos para que entrasen un par de sus hombres – haced correr el rumor... de que me estoy follando a Ace y cuanta más sucia sea la historia que contéis, mejor, verás qué rápido viene.

Ace se movió con violencia en la silla como si quisiera golpearle, pero las cadenas le mantenían fijo a ese mueble sin posibilidad de hacer nada. Aquel gesto enfadado del moreno hizo que Doflamingo sonriera, sabiendo que él ganaba esta vez y el mismo Ace sabía... que Law acabaría cayendo en esa trampa.

\- Hijo de pu... - intentó decir Ace, cuando una mano se apresuró a cerrarle la boca con fuerza.

\- Cuidado con tus palabras, Ace, que me guste tu compañía y tu... físico – se relamió observando su cuerpo – no quiere decir que soporte tu vulgar vocabulario. Seamos civilizados.

¡ _Un mordisco_! Eso es lo que se llevó su mano cuando Ace consiguió medio esquivarla para poder arremeter contra él. El quejido de Doflamingo no se hizo esperar, pero el golpe que Ace recibió tampoco.

\- No me extraña que Law esté colado por ti – se quejó viendo la sangre brotar de su mano – eres indomable.

***

¡ _No podía hacer nada_! Era de madrugada y el Polar Tang ya estaba adherido al casco del barco de Doflamingo. Sólo tenía que esperar a llegar a su destino y eso era precisamente lo más difícil. Ace estaba justo arriba, nadie detectaría su submarino allí abajo

Tenía el antídoto listo y rezaba para no confundirse en su suposición. El cianuro era muy difícil de detectar, ni siquiera con pruebas podría estar completamente seguro de que fuera el veneno, así que se la estaba jugando.

\- Capitán, los escuchas están listos. Tenemos oídos en el barco – comentó uno de sus compañeros al otro lado de la puerta, lo que hizo que Law se incorporase con rapidez de su camastro y abriera la puerta.

No se dignó a decir ni una palabra, tan sólo se marchó hacia la sala de control y observó a su tripulación controlando que la distancia de seguridad con el casco fuera la adecuada.

Bepo se apartó los grandes cascos al ver entrar a su capitán, estaba convencido de que querría escuchar él mismo aunque no estaba seguro que la conversación de ese barco le gustase.

\- Tengo que avisarte que... - intentó hablar Bepo, pero Law le hizo a un lado y se colocó los cascos.

Luffy, que entraba en ese instante, le miró sorprendido. Necesitaba saber que su hermano estaba allí y por eso mismo, no dejaba de observar a Law en silencio, dejándole escuchar hasta que finalmente, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Se quitó los cascos con rapidez y se dirigió al panel de control, siendo detenido al instante por Bepo, Shachi y Penguin. Lo tiraron al suelo al entender que quería presionar el botón para ascender.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Luffy con preocupación.

\- Capitán, no puede ascender ahora, estamos bajo el casco del barco y...

\- Ese cabrón quiere follarse a Ace – gritó Law, lo que hizo que Luffy reaccionase también – voy a ir a ese barco.

\- Le está provocando.

\- Voy a matar a ese capullo – gritó nuevamente.

\- No lo hará – confirmó Zoro finalmente – puede que le tenga ganas... pero no le hará nada hasta que te vea a ti. Es un tipo inteligente, correrá la voz para que salgas y es posible que sólo lo toque cuando estés delante para enfurecerte. Deberíamos seguir el plan. Te prometo que si escucho algo en relación al sexo, yo mismo subo contigo a ese barco – le tranquilizó Zoro.

Aquello hizo que se calmase. Zoro también era uno de los mejores espadachines, él tendría muchas ganas de entrar en ese barco también y desenvainar sus katanas. Por eso mismo, cesó en su intento.

\- Estoy calmado – dijo finalmente, obligando a los suyos a soltarle – ya estoy calmado. Seguid escuchando y no dejéis a Zoro tomar los cascos.

\- Si se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermano, te aseguro que yo sería el primero en entrar – le confirmó Luffy – yo también escucharé las comunicaciones.

Tras decir aquello, Law se marchó a su cuarto pese a las dudas que aún tenía. Sentía como si estuviera abandonando a Ace en ese barco, pero también entendía que no podía tirar todo el plan por tierra, no cuando podían sacar a ese chico de todo este lío. Todas las tropas estaban preparadas en ese archipiélago, debía esperar a ese momento.

Una vez encerrado en su habitación, volvió a recostarse en la cama y miró el techo. Si Ace pudiera utilizar su fuego... seguramente no estarían todos metidos en esta situación, habría peleado con todo lo que tuviera contra ese tipo. Tenía una de las mayores recompensas entre los novatos si no la más alta, incluso más que él o que Doflamingo, Ace habría peleado. ¡ _No_! Incluso sin su habilidad, Law sonrió, estaba convencido de que ese chico le estaría dando guerra.

Tantos piratas le habían pedido estar en su tripulación, pero Ace... rara vez invitaba a otros a la suya, aun así, Law recordó aquel "adiós", uno de cientos de veces que se despidieron para volver a reunirse en otro lado.

**_Flashback:_ **

_No le quedaba nadie, Corazón había sido asesinado por Doflamingo frente a sus ojos. Se encontraba solo y desorientado. Quería matar a ese tipo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello y no controlaba su poder. Corazón le había obligado a comerse esa dichosa fruta que le salvó la vida._

_Anduvo por la nieve, hasta que un pequeño barco apareció frente a sus ojos. ¡La tripulación de Ace! Seguramente movidos por la Vivre card de Corazón. Ace siempre tenía contactos y Corazón le había dado un pequeño trozo de papel para que siempre supiera dónde encontrarles._

\- _¿Ace? – preguntó Law confuso por verle allí._

_No pronunció palabra alguna al ver a Law en ese estado deprimente. Se hizo una idea de que llegaba tarde, más al ver cómo la vivre card desaparecía en su mano señalando la muerte del pirata._

\- _Lo siento, Law – exclamó Ace – intenté... intenté llegar lo antes posible pero... lo siento._

\- _Voy a matarle – susurró Law – algún día, cuando sepa controlar este poder... voy a matar a ese hijo de perra._

_Aquel fue el juramento que Law lanzó al viento y que sólo Ace escuchó. Doflamingo se había ganado un oponente terrible, la ira de Law caería sobre él. Puede que ahora fuera un adolescente, un poco más mayor que Ace, pero... sería temible un día de estos._

_La mano de Ace se posó sobre la mejilla del moreno, acariciándola con suavidad y limpiando un par de traicioneras lágrimas tras la muerte de su mentor y mejor amigo. Él ya sabía lo que era eso, también perdió a Sabo, a un amigo al que consideraba como su hermano. Él tuvo a Luffy para superarlo, Law estaba completamente solo._

_Por eso mismo y aunque nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, Ace se quedó a su lado. Le abrazó, como un amigo o un hermano haría en esas situaciones, un abrazo que confundió a Law pese a que se dejó llevar por la calidez del cuerpo del menor. ¡Era difícil olvidar esa calidez que desprendía! Y finalmente, sus manos también se movieron para agarrar al joven._

_Les llamaban la peor generación, piratas de la peor calaña pero Ace era diferente. Había llegado hasta allí sólo por ayudar y se había quedado a su lado en un mal momento. Era diferente a todos. Quizá... se sentía responsable, porque aunque Ace creía que Law no tenía conocimiento del chivatazo, Law era muy consciente de que Corazón había conseguido esa fruta gracias a él. Era muy posible que Ace ahora estuviera pensando que era su culpa._

\- _Ace – susurró Law mirándole directamente a esos ojos azules que tenía._

_Los dos se observaron y las palabras que Law quiso decirle... no salieron. Era la primera vez que no podía hablar. Él era más un hombre de acción que de palabras, por eso mismo, acercó su rostro al del menor, sorprendiéndose al ver que él había hecho lo propio al mismo instante. Los dos pensaban igual, y como si esa enemistad entre ellos sólo hubiera sido un juego de niños, todo quedó en el olvido cuando sus labios se juntaron por primera vez._

_¡Le había odiado! ¡Le había admirado! ¡Había sido su enemigo y su amigo! Y ahora... se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ese chiquillo al que apodaban "puño de fuego" y que parecía ser el terror de todos los marines y piratas. La joven promesa, el novato con la recompensa más alta hasta la fecha. Discutía con él porque buscaba su aprobación y por fin... la tenía._

**_Fin del flashback_ **


	13. Únete a mi tripulación.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ese papel que se recomponía con lentitud. La Vivre card de Ace se movía en sus dedos, indicándole que su dueño estaba justo encima de ellos. Ahora mismo poco podía hacer excepto esperar. No podría salir del submarino mientras estuvieran sumergidos, y salir a flote, destrozaría el casco del otro barco, dejando que el agua entrase y posiblemente, ahogando a todos los usuarios de frutas, incluido Ace. Además, todos esperaban en el continente, todos preparados para un nuevo enfrentamiento para salvar al segundo comandante de Barbablanca.

_"Ey, ¿no quieres unirte a mi tripulación?"_

Aquella frase le vino a la mente, la misma voz de Ace, su sonrisa, cómo cerraba los ojos al decirlo justo cuando sus pies tocaban su pequeña lancha, listo para irse en cualquier momento. Sus botas negras pronto desprenderían el fuego que la pondría en marcha, pero allí... ese chico de inocente y alegre sonrisa, esperaba paciente una respuesta que ya conocía.

Law sonrió al recordar aquella escena. Corazón acababa de morir y Ace había aparecido allí. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían terminado besándose y mucho menos... manteniendo relaciones sexuales pero... ese chico aguardaba la respuesta.

_-_ _Seré un Supernova – fue la respuesta de Law._

_Era todo un objetivo. Un supernova tan sólo era un término utilizado para aquellos "novatos" que llegaban con las mayores recompensas al archipiélago. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si Ace lo había sido, pero imaginaba... que debió haber tenido una gran recompensa por su cabeza cuando llegó a él. Ace sólo sonrió._

\- _"Eso es una meta muy alta, Law_ "

 _-_ _"La próxima vez que nos veamos... tendrás que llamarme capitán_ "

_Capitán Trafalgar Water Law, eso le hizo sonreír a Ace, pero no dijo nada. Sin duda, aquella afirmación tan rotunda de querer ser capitán, era una negación a la oferta que rara vez lanzaba para pertenecer a su banda. Sin embargo, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era desear la libertad. Law tenía sus propios objetivos y no tenían nada que ver con los suyos propios, por lo que jamás navegarían bajo la misma bandera, aun así, tampoco los convertía en enemigos. Ace no estaba interesado en ser "Rey pirata" ni en el tesoro de su padre, sólo deseaba libertad para ir y hacer lo que quisiera._

\- _¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Law al ver el rostro de Ace._

\- _Estoy convencido... de que estarás dentro de la peor generación de todas – sonrió – aprende a controlar tu poder, cuanto antes mejor, Law._

_¡No era un insulto! Law lo sabía, sino todo lo contrario, le estaba reconociendo, estaba indicando que él... pertenecería a una etapa peligrosa de piratas, que sería un temible adversario para cualquiera. "La peor generación", los que tendrían las recompensas más altas, novatos que darían de qué hablar en el futuro._

_Haberle pedido a Ace unirse a él, habría sido una auténtica locura. Conocía bien a ese chico, terco y cabezón como una mula. Ansiaba la libertad, una familia, sentirse querido y aunque él podía haberle ofrecido parte de lo que buscaba, Ace había encontrado su sitio junto a Barbablanca. Sabía que todos los capitanes que se encontraban con él, le pedían unirse a ellos. Ace siempre se negaba, así que habérselo pedido habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera por él aceptaría, Law lo sabía y por eso sonrió._

\- _¿Cómo te encontraré? – preguntó Law al ver que Ace se marcharía._

_Ace movió su divertido sombrero y sacó de dentro un papel, partiendo un trozo y lanzándoselo. Parte de su Vivre Card. ¿Cuánta gente tendría la de Ace? Quizá su tripulación, Barbablanca, su hermano... y él._

***

Recordar todo aquello le había hecho derramar una lágrima que no esperaba. Hacía años que no lloraba, se prometió no volver a hacerlo, pero allí estaba, volviendo a llorar, porque quisiera o no, había abierto su corazón una vez más.

\- Voy a sacarte de ahí, Ace, sólo espera un poco – miró el papel en su mano – sólo espérame.

Los golpes en su puerta hizo que elevase el rostro y se secase las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. No podía dejar que nadie le viera en ese estado, por lo que prefirió no abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con seriedad al otro lado.

\- Han divisado tierra por el catalejo, capitán. Ya estamos llegando.

Law se levantó con rapidez, dirigiéndose a uno de los armarios de su camerino y buscando en el cajón las jeringuillas con el antídoto para el veneno. Las guardó en el cinturón de su pantalón, ocultas tras la chaqueta para evitar que los marines supieran que había descubierto lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de Ace, y salió en silencio para ir a la sala de control.

Allí se encontraba Zoro durmiendo en un rincón y Luffy sentado en una de las sillas, mirando por la pantalla lo que dejaba vislumbrar el catalejo. Parecía emocionado e impaciente por llegar a tierra. Sin embargo, Law se giró hacia Bepo, que aún llevaba los cascos puestos y éste, tras tensarse unos segundos por la mirada afilada de su capitán, habló.

\- Todo está bien. Tienen a Ace en el camerino de Doflamingo pero... no ha pasado nada. Al parecer Ace se niega a comer pero le están obligando.

\- De acuerdo – susurró Law – preparaos todos para el desembarque.

En palabras de pirata, era un ¡ _p_ _reparaos para el ataque_!, sobre todo lo entendieron al ver cómo Law agarraba la katana y terminaba de colocarse la sudadera oscura con el emblema de "hearts".

Caminó a paso lento hasta la cubierta. El barco de Doflamingo estaba atracado a su lado derecho, indicándole que ya habían desembarcado y seguramente, estarían en la casa del fondo. ¡ _Era una casa de apuestas para nobles_! Querían subastar a Ace y utilizar el dinero por su captura y venta para la marine.

Luffy fue el primero en empezar a caminar hacia la casa, seguido por Zoro y posteriormente Law. No podía ver a nadie de los suyos, pero estaba convencido de que habían ocultado los barcos en alguna bahía para no ahuyentar ni desvelar sus planes, pero todos estarían llegando o puede que incluso estuvieran dentro o en algún lugar cercano, listos para atacar.

\- Capitán, por favor, no haga ninguna locura – intentó comentarle Bepo por lo bajo, pero Law sólo sonrió.

¿Locura? ¡ _Haría lo que fuera_! Para eso había llegado hasta allí, así tuviera que enfrentarse él solo a todos los comandantes, así fuera un suicidio entrar en ese edificio, allá iba. Bepo dejó escapar una exhalación profunda.

Allí caminaron los tres, con decisión. Luffy en el centro molesto con la situación, centrado en sacar a su hermano de esa casa a como diera lugar, Zoro a su derecha, katana en mano, dispuesto a dar su vida por su capitán y su hermano, Law, en cambio, caminó a la izquierda, sin desenvainar la katana, apoyándola contra su hombro y dejando ver sus tatuajes de los dedos. ¡ _La palabra Death escrita en ellos dejaba claro lo que pensaba su mente_! Mataría a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino entre él y Ace.

\- Esto no puede salir bien – dejó escapar Bepo al ver a aquellos tres caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Para ellos será, ¿no? – dejó escapar Pinguin con una gran sonrisa – ahí van dos de la peor generación.

\- Tres locos insensatos – dejó escapar, aunque luego sonrió – después de esto... su recompensa volverá a subir si salen con vida.

\- Law lo estará deseando.

Luffy abrió la puerta, dejando que la oscuridad del interior le diera la bienvenida. Muchos nobles se habían reunido allí, sentados en sus cómodas sillas y ninguno se giró hacia ellos, estaban atentos a la subasta. Por ahora de un pirata al que ninguno de ellos conocían, sabiendo que todos esperarían el gran momento, a Portgas D. Ace.

Esperaron con paciencia, pese a que los dedos de Law se movían golpeando la funda de su katana. Aún recordaba la última vez que estuvo allí, Luffy terminó golpeando a un noble y tanto él como Kid quedaron inmersos en ese conflicto.

\- Y ahora... lo que tanto habéis estado esperando, el único hijo del infame "Rey de los piratas", Gold D. Roger – presentó el encargado de la subasta – Portgas D. Ace.

El telón se abrió una vez más, dejando ver a ese chico arrodillado dentro de una jaula, atado como si fuera un perro, hirviendo la sangre de Law y de Luffy al instante.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – sonrió Zoro.

\- ¿Tenéis dinero para pagar por él legalmente? – sonrió Law al escuchar las inmensas cantidades que estaban ofreciendo, evidentemente, tanto Luffy como Zoro negaron con la cabeza – pues a las malas – agregó Law con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Luffy, quien ya se preparaba para el combate.

Los ojos de Ace se fijaron justo al fondo, en lo alto de la sala estilo teatro a esos tres individuos frente a la puerta principal. Por un instante se alegró de verles, sobre todo a su hermano, pero al segundo siguiente, se tensó sabiendo que todos estarían en riesgo por su culpa. Se fijó en Law, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con la luz dándole de espaldas y las mangas de la sudadera arremangadas, dejando ver sus tatuajes. Sonrió, Law sonreía con esa mirada decidida a hacer lo que fuera. ¡ _Había visto esa actitud antes en él_!

\- LAW – gritó Ace preocupado, consiguiendo que éste se agachase en el momento exacto antes de que el ataque de Doflamingo le diera, llevándose parte de la entrada principal y convirtiéndolo en escombros.

Toda la sala se giró hacia los intrusos entonces. Los nobles no estaban acostumbrados a ver combates entre piratas ni a que sus vidas peligrasen, pero supieron en ese momento, que no estaban a salvo, empezando a correr para desalojar el lugar.

\- Tenía que haberle amordazado – se quejó Doflamingo al ver a Ace intentando soltarse de las cadenas, aunque le sería imposible.

Maldecía por no conseguir soltarse, pero no fue eso por lo que Doflamingo sonrió, sino por la expresión que Law colocó, ira pura al ver las muñecas de Ace sangrando al tratar de soltarse.

\- Por fin Trafalgar Water Law tiene una debilidad – sonrió el pirata - ¿quién lo diría?

\- Hijo de pe... - gritó Ace desde la jaula, siendo silenciado al instante por los cables de Doflamingo, quien tapó su boca con tanta fuerza que golpeó su cabeza contra los barrotes de atrás, consiguiendo que soltase un quejido que provocó más ira en Law.

Desenvainó con rapidez, activando su habilidad y cortando con un rápido movimiento de su katana los cables que apresaban a Ace y los barrotes de su jaula. No podía tomarse a Doflamingo a la ligera, pero aun así, se interpuso en su camino hacia Ace, como si estar en medio fuera a impedir que le hiciera algo a ese chico todavía encadenado.

\- Luffy – gritó Law, casi suplicando que corriera hacia su hermano en ese momento para poder liberarlo.

\- No puedes ganar, Law, nosotros te enseñamos todo lo que sabes de artes de combate.

\- Por eso mismo estoy agradecido, porque os destrozaré con ellas.

Una vez más, los hilos se movieron en dirección a Law, dispuesto a inmovilizarle y obligándole a activar "room" nuevamente, cambiando su posición a uno de los pilares que caía sobre Doflamingo. Sin embargo, éste bloqueó su katana con los hilos, sonriendo al ver que seguía siendo más fuerte que el "Supernova". Su rostro cambió cuando vio los dedos de Law moverse, indicando a todos los escombros que se movieran en su dirección y golpeando finalmente a Doflamingo para sacarlo fuera del edificio.

Luffy aprovechó el momento para correr hacia su hermano, cuando los hombres de Doflamingo se interpusieron en su camino, siendo el primero cortado por la katana de Zoro y tratando de darle tiempo a su capitán para llegar hasta su hermano.

\- Sigue corriendo – le gritó Zoro – yo te cubriré.

\- Luffy – gritó Law, sacando una de las jeringuillas de su cinturón y activando su habilidad para lanzársela y que pudiera recogerla. Ace iba a necesitar el antídoto.


	14. Caída al vacío

Corría hacia su hermano, no podía hacer nada más que seguir corriendo y dejar que Zoro apartase enemigos. Escuchaba mucho jaleo fuera y pensó que seguramente sería Marco y todos los suyos manteniendo a raya a los Marine, los comandantes y el resto de los Shichibukai. Pero allí dentro, ya tenían un buen problema... ¡ _Doflamingo_! Ni siquiera Law era capaz de frenarlo del todo pero intentaba darle tiempo a Luffy para llegar hasta su hermano.

\- Luffy – gritó Ace al ver que iban a atacarle por detrás, lo que alertó a su hermano para poder esquivarlo antes de lanzar un potente puñetazo que tumbó al instante a aquel pirata, aunque a ése... le siguieron más interponiéndose en medio.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Luffy enfadado.

Su hermano estaba delante, en aquella jaula, con esas malditas esposas y sin poder activar su habilidad, tenía que llegar hasta él como fuera y darle el antídoto. Todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que llegase. Law no aguantaría demasiado contra ese shichibukai. Gracias a su habilidad, podía cambiarse de sitio y esquivar o bloquear los ataques de Doflamingo, pero incluso así, se agotaba y alguno acababa rozándole y haciéndole heridas superficiales.

\- Vamos, Law, no puedes vencerme, habría sido mejor que no vinieras y mantenerte oculto como el perro que eres.

\- Cállate – gritó Law – no vas a pasar de aquí.

Toda la batalla, Law había estado moviéndose, pero Doflamingo sabía su punto débil, ¡ _e_ _ra Ace_! Lanzar un ataque contra Ace haría que instintivamente y automáticamente, Law se pusiera en medio sabiendo que ese chico no podía activar su habilidad, le defendería aunque supiera que recibiría el golpe.

Sonrió una vez más y lanzó un nuevo ataque que Law esquivó trasportándose a otro sitio, dejando el camino libre hacia Ace. ¡Lo vio! Law vio claramente ese camino abierto y quiso volver a ponerse en medio, pero los cables de Doflamingo lo agarraron con fuerza tirándole aún más lejos, permitiéndole acercarse hasta Ace y rodearle con sus hilos para inmovilizarle.

Entre los escombros de la pared contra la que el cuerpo de Law había golpeado, aún escupiendo un poco de sangre... Law se incorporó apoyado sobre su katana y miró al otro lado. Doflamingo estaba allí, tras el cuerpo arrodillado de Ace, sosteniéndole con sus hilos y sonriendo mientras le sujetaba con una mano la cabeza para exponer su cuello.

\- Sabes que puedo matarle cuando quiera – sonrió Doflamingo pese a que Ace intentó removerse sin mucho éxito.

\- Voy a matarte – susurró Ace.

\- Tu pelea es conmigo, déjale a él – le espetó Law enfadado.

\- Es que verás, Law... creo que matarte no es suficiente para mí. Creo que me gusta este chico, podría convertirlo en un buen juguete sexual. ¿Qué te parece la ide...?

No pudo acabar la frase, sino que agachó la cabeza con rapidez al ver cómo Law movía la katana y todo a su paso se cortaba limpiamente, incluida la pared tras Doflamingo.

\- Qué mal genio – sonrió Doflamingo – ten cuidado, no me gustaría que le rebanases a él la cabeza.

Luffy se heló al ver a Doflamingo junto a su hermano, tanto a él como a Law le hervía la sangre sólo de ver la escena, pero ambos estaban inmóviles, preocupados por hacer un ataque demasiado precipitado y poder herir a Ace en el proceso.

\- Dejad de hacer eso – les gritó Ace – no os contengáis con él.

\- Pero... - exclamó Luffy sabiendo que su hermano estaba en medio de la trayectoria, no podía atacar.

\- ¿Qué decides, Law? – preguntó Doflamingo, bajando su mano hacia la entrepierna de Ace y colándola bajo el pantalón.

La reacción del moreno no se hizo esperar, apretó los párpados intentando contener el odio que sentía en ese instante, endureciendo el agarre de sus manos en la empuñadura de la katana y abriendo los ojos nuevamente, con una ira feroz en ellos dispuesto a cortarle esa mano.

\- Estoy bien – le gritó Ace al ver la reacción de Law y que éste quizá ni pensaría, se lanzaría al ataque y no podía permitirse eso, Law era inteligente, encontraría una forma de vencerle pero sólo si mantenía la cabeza fría. Por un instante, las palabras de Ace parecieron hacer efecto y Law se calmó un poco.

\- Vaya... buena jugada, Ace, pero... ¿Cuánto aguantará tu orgullo? – preguntó Doflamingo, apretando más su miembro bajo el pantalón y consiguiendo que el rostro de Ace se arrugase en una queja - ¿Cuánto crees que aguantará él si sigo con esto? – sonrió Doflamingo antes de pasar su lasciva lengua por su cuello, lo que hizo que Law volviera a enfadarse al instante.

\- Law. ¡ _Maldita sea_! – se quejó Ace – olvídate de mí y piensa en cómo mandar al infierno a este capullo.

¡ _No podía hacerlo_! ¿Cómo iba a sacarse de la cabeza esa mano dentro de sus pantalones? Ese capullo estaba tocando algo que ya consideraba como suyo, le sacaba de los nervios y no podía evitarlo.

\- No lo toques – gritó Law sumamente enfadado, por lo que Ace supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, nada de lo que dijera sacaría de ese estado a Law. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Room" se activó una vez más, cambiando esta vez de lugar a Ace con Law, lo que sorprendió por un segundo a Doflamingo, viendo llegar la punta de la katana hacia su pecho. Por suerte, reaccionó rápido, pese a que Ace, ahora en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Law, se giró para ver lo que ocurría tras él.

Zoro era el que estaba más cerca, por lo que Law, siendo consciente de aquello, activó de nuevo su habilidad para poder trasportar la llave de las esposas de Ace que Doflamingo llevaba colgada al cuello, dejándola caer junto a Zoro.

\- Zoro – le gritó para que se diera cuenta el espadachín de aquella llave que caía sobre él.

Con una de sus habilidades a tres espadas, alejó al resto de piratas de su lado y agarró la llave para ir hacia Ace. Su capitán aún estaba demasiado lejos, tratando de deshacerse de más piratas de la tripulación de Doflamingo que no hacían más que aparecer.

¡ _Suelto_! Sus muñecas estaban sueltas finalmente. Era cierto que no podía encontrar sus llamas, las sentía dentro de su cuerpo pero no podía convocarlas por alguna razón que él desconocía, aun así, no las necesitaba para pelear. Él era Portgas D. Ace, nunca había tenido habilidades hasta que empezó a surcar los mares y pese a ello, jamás le detuvieron. Querían verle muerto y nadie lo logró, así tuviera que volver a sus orígenes y pelear sin sus llamas, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Law.

Con rapidez, la mano de Ace se deslizó hasta la empuñadura de la katana que Zoro había dejado en el suelo para poder desatarle, deteniendo el ataque de uno de los piratas que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Fue un corte limpio y el pirata cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre.

\- Vaya, parece que te defiendes bien.

\- Lamento lo de tu katana – comentó Ace por haberla utilizado – no se me dan del todo mal pero... prefiero una lanza. Estoy más acostumbrado.

\- Eso te lo puedo arreglar – sonrió Zoro al ver a un par de guardias en la puerta con lanzas - ¿Me la devuelves?

Ace le devolvió su katana, observando a ese demonio enfurecido arramblar con todo a su paso hasta llegar a los guardias y hacerse con una lanza. Sin duda alguna, Luffy se había hecho con buenos compañeros y eso le hizo sonreír momentáneamente. Aun así, él seguía preocupado por Law, conocía la obsesión que Doflamingo tenía con él y con Corazón, el odio y el ansia por apoderarse de la vida eterna.

La pelea se alargaba demasiado pero Luffy batalló hasta que finalmente, alcanzó a su hermano. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos en el momento en que sus brazos le rodearon y una ligera sonrisa apareció en Ace.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así – lloró Luffy sobre su pecho.

\- Lo siento, Luffy – sonrió Ace, acariciando el cabello de su hermanito – pero no puedo prometerte algo así, haría lo que fuera por ti.

\- Me prometiste que tú siempre estarías ahí, que no morirías, que me protegerías.

¡ _Un beso_! Eso es lo que Luffy recibió en su frente, un cálido beso de su hermano que apartaba su flequillo con delicadeza. Aquello sólo hizo que las lágrimas del menor se descontrolasen todavía más, agarrándose con mayor fuerza a su hermano por miedo a perderle otra vez.

\- Luffy, marcharos – comentó Ace al ver una brecha entre el enemigo por donde huir.

\- ¿Y tú qué?

\- Tengo que ayudar a Law – le susurró.

\- Pero tú no puedes hacer nada ahora mismo, no tienes tus llamas y ambos son usuarios – se quejó Luffy – yo iré a ayudarle, vete tú, seguro que Law se centrará más si tú no estás aquí, no tendrá que protegerte.

\- Entonces te protegería a ti – sonrió Ace – conozco bien a Law, haría cualquier cosa por mí y mi tesoro más valioso eres tú, Luffy, él lo sabe. Tengo que ir yo. Ahora vete, por favor, sólo confía en mí. Estaremos bien.

Luffy no estaba nada convencido de aquello, pero no podía fallarle a su hermano, confiaba en él así que, se tragó sus quejas y le pidió a Zoro que se marchasen de allí cuanto antes y avisasen al resto. En cuanto los dos se marcharon, Ace corrió hacia donde se encontraba Law.

Parecía agotado, tanto... que chasqueaba los dedos intentando activar una habilidad que no parecía querer obedecerle. En su rostro, la sangre chorreaba por un lateral y su respiración se entrecortaba. ¡ _Necesitaba ayuda_! Si tan sólo pudiera activar un poco de sus llamas... cortaría esos malditos hilos para él, los incineraría hasta las cenizas para que los golpes de Law pudieran acertar.

Doflamingo, sin embargo, parecía muy enfadado con Law, aunque no fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que era hasta que empezó a aproximarse a ellos. Era por "Corazón", porque Law había llamado a su banda los piratas de Hearts, porque en la parte de atrás de su sudadera llevaba el nombre de la persona que fue tan importante en su vida y que la dio para salvarle.

\- Eres tú el que no ve lo que ocurre – susurró Law – la banda de sombrero de paja ha logrado tantos milagros que sólo me indica que no podrás vencerles – sonrió – tu futuro cuelga de un hilo.

\- Idiota, nunca dejas de revelarte contra mí – se quejó Doflamingo, elevando el revolver hacia él.

Corrió, porque eso es lo único que Ace podía hacer en ese instante, correr hacia Law para tratar de impedir que le ejecutase allí mismo. No soportaría perder a Law, no a él, por eso mismo no se detuvo pese a que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y cuando escuchó el disparo, su cuerpo ya se había interpuesto en medio, recibiendo la primera bala y una segunda que salió al instante.

Se había lanzado contra Law con tanta fuerza, que el cuerpo del mayor empezó a caer hacia atrás, siendo impulsado por el de Ace. Sólo un acantilado, eso es lo que había tras ellos tras la terrible batalla contra el shichibukai.

Law abrió los ojos con desmesura, pero no por su inminente caído a lo desconocido, sino porque él estaba bien, porque ninguna bala había impactado en su cuerpo pese a escuchar el disparo, lo que le indicaba... que Ace lo había recibido.

\- Ace... - susurró Law cayendo al vacío, pero agarrándose al cuerpo de Ace.

¡ _Caían y caían_! ¡ _Iban a matarse_! Y por más que chasqueaba los dedos para activar Room, no lo lograba. Estaba agotado, al límite de sus fuerzas y entonces... cuando ya llegaban al suelo, room se activó deteniendo así su caída y dejándolos con suavidad en el suelo.

\- ACE – gritó entonces asustado por lo que había ocurrido allí arriba.


	15. Adrenalina

¡ _Terror_! Un miedo atroz era lo que invadía a Law en esos instantes mientras revisaba el torso desnudo de su compañero intentando encontrar los orificios de bala. ¡ _No podía hallarlos_! Y eso le preocupó aún más, obligándole a agacharse para ver si respiraba. Su sorpresa fue escuchar una risa en su oído cuando se agachó hacia su nariz.

\- ¡ _SERÁS IMBECIL_! – gritó Law enfadado al escucharle reírse sin poder parar.

\- Lo siento... es que te veías muy tierno con esa cara de preocupación – dijo Ace sin poder parar de reír - Estoy bien, Law... estoy bien – le aseguró pese a que Law volvió una vez más a esos movimientos bruscos tratando aún de encontrar los orificios.

\- No puede ser... han disparado y yo estoy bien, no han impactado en mí.

\- Yo los he recibido – dijo Ace – pero soy fuego, ¿recuerdas? La " _Mera Mera_ " ha regenerado donde han disparado. Estoy bien.

\- Pero... creí que no podías activar tu habilidad.

\- Y no puedo, pero, quizá aún está recuperando mis órganos y recuperó también los orificios de bala. ¿Qué más da? Estoy bien. Las balas no me afectan, ¿no te acuerdas? Ni siquiera puedo ponerme piercings como tú – sonrió Ace, tocando con sus dedos los dos pendientes en la oreja derecha de Law, aunque éste trató de apartar la cabeza.

\- Eres idiota, de verdad. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto por ti.

\- Eso es cierto. Entraste como todo un energúmeno por la base de los marines.

\- Estaba angustiado, creía que te morías – se justificó.

\- No era propio de ti. Tú eres más inteligente y estratega que yo. Soy yo el que suele entrar a lo loco por todos lados, tú eres cauteloso.

\- No lo soy cuando se trata de ti, Ace – confesó finalmente, obligando a Ace a ponerse serio.

\- Law, eres importante para mí y lo sabes, no te arriesgues tanto, sé cauteloso como siempre. Eres tú el que me impide a mí ser explosivo y temerario. Tú eres capaz de pensar estrategias que nos mantendrán a salvo a todos.

\- ¿Así que ahora crees que fui impulsivo como tú? – preguntó Law algo molesto.

\- Sí, lo fuiste.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es impulsivo?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esto – gritó Law, clavándole la jeringuilla en su brazo y presionando para introducir el líquido en su interior.

El quejido de Ace no tardó en brotar de sus labios justo antes de una maldición. ¡ _Odiaba cuando Law hacía esas cosas_! Reconocía que era un gran médico, el mejor cirujano de todos. Ya desde niño practicaba con su padre y aprendía de las peores enfermedades para convertirse en quien hoy era, pero Ace odiaba a los médicos y las inyecciones.

\- Joder, Law – se quejó.

\- Es mejor tenerte distraído cuando tengo que inyectarte.

\- Eres un cabrón.

\- Y tu hermano un atolondrado. Él llevaba un antídoto y no te lo puso, seguramente se le olvidó con las ganas que tenía de verte y abrazarte. Saber que estabas vivo fue la mayor alegría que le he dado en su vida y el muy idiota se le olvidó pincharte el antídoto. Menos mal que siempre llevo algunos más por si acaso. No puedo fiarme de Luffy. Ahora movámonos... no es seguro quedarnos aquí.

Law tomó su katana apoyándola sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar. Durante un segundo, Ace miró hacia arriba, demasiado alto para volver a subir y seguramente sólo encontrarían almirantes que estarían llegando por el jaleo que habían montado con los nobles. La idea de Law de empezar a caminar y alejarse del revuelo era una buena idea.

Se puso en pie pese a que se desequilibró ligeramente, teniendo que agarrarse al tronco de un árbol cercano. Su vista se nubló un poco pero intentó respirar profundamente y calmarse. Era posible que se hubiera levantado demasiado deprisa, por lo que sacudió un poco la cabeza como si así fuera a ponerse bien su vista.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Law al verle apoyado contra el árbol.

\- Sí, sí – sonrió Ace – estoy perfectamente.

\- Toma, no quiero que te resfríes – se quitó Law la sudadera con el emblema de los "piratas corazón" y se la lanzó, quedando él con la camiseta de abajo.

Le costó un poco ponérsela por el desequilibrio que sentía, pero no pensaba preocupar a Law por algo así. Seguramente se le pasaría en breve. La sudadera olía a Law y durante unos segundos, se quedó estático dejándose invadir por ese aroma.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás un poco pálido – preguntó Law, pero Ace sonrió.

\- Me gusta tu aroma – le cambió el tema, sonrojando al instante a Law.

\- ¿Por qué dices algo así tan de repente?

\- Uhhh. ¿Te sonrojas? – sonrió Ace, caminando hasta él y acercando su rostro al del moreno – me muero por besarte.

Law sonrió y es que Ace siempre era directo cuando tenía que decir las cosas. No era de los chicos que buscasen adornar las palabras o intentar dar rodeos para sonar mejor, no, él decía las cosas como le venían pese a la gran educación que tenía a la hora de hablar y disculparse o incluso agradecer. Aquello hizo que Law se abalanzase sobre él, tomando sus labios con posesión y empotrando su cuerpo contra el tronco de atrás. Con la mano que no sostenía la espada, la subió por el muslo de Ace hacia su trasero mientras el menor, enrollaba sus dedos en la nuca de Law, jugando con el cabello que sobresalía de su gorro por la parte de abajo.

\- ¡ _Ace_! Hay que parar – dijo con la respiración entrecortada por la fogosidad de aquel beso –. Sabes que me muero por hacerte mío aquí mismo pero si no nos movemos... acabarán alcanzándonos.

\- Lo siento – susurró Ace – demasiado tiempo sin ti.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Law, porque ambos se morían por volver a estar juntos pese a saber que no era el momento – hay que encontrar a tus compañeros, con ellos estarás a salvo.

\- ¿No lo estoy contigo? – preguntó Ace con cierto toque divertido – eres el mejor cirujano y no te pusieron detrás "de la muerte" porque no fueras peligroso – sonrió Ace con diversión.

Law soltó su agarre, aunque la adrenalina de su cuerpo y las ganas que le recorrían por estar con Ace, no le hacía fácil la tarea de resistirse, así que cerró los ojos, apretó más fuerte la funda de la katana y empezó a caminar nuevamente, seguido esta vez por Ace. ¡ _No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando volvió a sucumbir_!

\- Joder – dijo aquella palabra malsonante, girándose con rapidez y besando con una pasión desenfrenada a Ace, colando sus manos bajo su propia sudadera que ahora llevaba el menor puesta.

\- ¿No teníamos... que irnos? – susurró Ace entre besos.

\- Dos minutos – aclaró Law, como si dos minutos bastasen para quitarse las ganas.

¡ _No era cierto_! Si aguantaba dos minutos besándole, acabaría desnudándole. No podía sólo besarle y no desear más de él, no podía quitarse las ganas con aquel beso, necesitaba todo de Ace y él parecía necesitarlo también. Sin embargo, los labios de Ace detuvieron el ritmo, quedándose inertes. Sus manos aflojaron el agarre en su nuca, cayendo por la espalda y hombros de Law y finalmente, todo su cuerpo empezó a desplomarse siendo agarrado por Law antes de que tocase el suelo.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó al ver que no respondía - ¡ _Maldición, Ace_! Si es otra de tus bromas, no tiene gracia.

Law apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero, intentando escuchar sus latidos. Lentos, eran lentos y no podía ser, debía estar excitado con sus besos, debía estar latiendo desbocado ante la adrenalina. Su respiración también estaba disminuyendo el ritmo y eso no le gustaba nada a Law.

\- Maldita sea, Ace, tenías que avisarme de que no te encontrabas bien – dijo para sí mismo al tocar su frente y notar que ardía en fiebre – Room – pronunció las palabras de su habilidad para poder investigar dentro del cuerpo del moreno lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡ _Era el veneno_! Estaba recorriendo su cuerpo y aunque le había puesto el antídoto, tardaría en hacer efecto. No era tan rápido. Miró y miró hasta que encontró el problema. El muy idiota sabía que no debía forzar, pero meterse en medio del disparo que iba para él, obligó a la "Mera Mera" a regenerar su cuerpo para evitar que muriese, olvidándose de retener y curar el veneno. En resumen... había dejado libre el veneno en su cuerpo para salvarle de las balas.

\- Odio cuando haces estas locuras. Siempre preocupándome – se quejó Law, sacando el corazón de Ace y tratando de separar el casi imperceptible veneno de sus venas y órganos. ¡ _No podría sacarlo todo_! Era imposible detectar todo de él pero podría ganar algo de tiempo para que el antídoto hiciera efecto.

\- Buscad por allí – escuchó una voz, seguramente la Marine y alguno de los integrantes de la banda de Doflamingo.

Arrastró el cuerpo de Ace hacia unos arbustos y se escondió, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que pasasen de largo. Después tendría que moverse con rapidez. Las voces se oían cerca pero cuando estaban llegando a su posición, utilizó Shambles para poder trasladarse junto al cuerpo de Ace al otro extremo de su burbuja y esconderse en un lugar diferente.

Si sólo Ace tuviera su fuego activo, ellos no tendrían que estar ocultándose. Podrían hacer frente al que fuera y salir de allí victoriosos.

\- Takt – pronunció levemente para conseguir que el cuerpo de Ace levitase hasta su espalda para poder cargarle.

Por suerte para él, los enemigos pasaban de largo, buscando en la siguiente zona sin volver hacia atrás. No revisarían un área que ya creían inspeccionada. El problema era, que tampoco podría moverse libremente por la zona cargando con Ace. Tendría que buscar refugio y pasar esta noche a la intemperie, esperando que Ace se estabilizase para poder proseguir y buscar a sus compañeros.

***

Cuando la noche cayó, trató de encender la hoguera en la pequeña cueva que había encontrado entre las rocas de una desierta playa. Ace seguía durmiendo, pero cuando el fuego se encendió sin previo aviso, Law se giró hacia el moreno con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ace... - se quejó.

\- Se te da muy mal encender el fuego – susurró Ace – por lo menos hay algo que se te da mal.

\- Deberías descansar. La "Mera Mera" no está activa al cien por cien.

\- Hago chispas, mira – sonrió Ace, chasqueando los dedos y creando unas ligeras chispas que días antes no podía hacer.

\- No fuerces. El veneno está siendo eliminado de tu cuerpo, seguramente el poder de la Mera Mera regresará en breve. Deberías poder utilizar pronto tu poder de nuevo. Pero... como vuelvas a mentirme diciendo que estás bien, te corto los huevos – se quejó Law con una mirada asesina.

\- No quiero preocuparte, Law.

\- Vales quinientos cincuenta millones de berries, Ace – empezó Law – siempre voy a estar preocupado por ti, tu recompensa es mayor que la mía.

\- Tú eres más fuerte que yo y lo sabes.

\- Creo que juntos somos casi imparables, Ace, pero no intentes ocultarme a mí los problemas como hiciste con el asunto de Barbanegra. Yo te habría ayudado y lo sabes.

\- No quiero involucrarte en esto.

\- En el momento en que me acosté contigo la primera vez, supe que quería estar involucrado en cada segundo de tu vida. Lo que a ti te preocupe me preocupará a mí.

\- Law... te quiero – le susurró Ace con una sonrisa, sonrojando al moreno que jamás había escuchado aquellas palabras por su parte – nunca esperé enamorarme de ti, eras un chiquillo insoportable.

\- Y tú el terror de los mares, creí que eras un idiota. Lo gracioso... es que soy experto en robar órganos a la gente a la que me enfrento y no me di ni cuenta que eras tú el que estaba robando mi corazón.


	16. Sentimientos desvelados

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Ace con una sonrisa al ver la cara de tonto que se le había puesto a Law.

\- Porque eres un mal paciente. Nunca me haces caso a nada de lo que te digo.

\- Eso no es cierto, oigo todo lo que dices.

\- Pero no me escuchas – sonrió – y si lo haces... entonces es que te da igual y sigues haciendo lo que quieres. Eres tan indomable como el mar, tan impredecible como entrar en el Gran Line.

\- Por eso mismo te gusto – dejó escapar Ace, sacando una sonrisa por parte de Law – adoras el Gran Line, el Nuevo Mundo, ser pirata, ser cirujano y capitán, además... como capitán ya debes saber muy bien que odiamos que nos den órdenes.

\- Te doy órdenes como tu médico.

\- Son órdenes, sabes que odio que lo hagas, además no eres médico, eres cirujano.

\- No intentes darle la vuelta a todo, Ace. Si me hubieras contando lo de Barbanegra, sabes...

\- ¿Que habrías venido conmigo? ¿Dejando a tu tripulación y tu aventura? – preguntó Ace extrañado – no puedes abandonar todo por lo que has luchado sólo por un asunto personal.

\- Aquel día en el barco, cuando celebraban que estaba curado, tú no estabas para fiestas y me hiciste una pregunta, pero sé que no era eso lo que te preocupaba realmente. ¿Era por Barbanegra por lo que decías que no eras un buen comandante?

Por el gesto que hizo Ace al recostarse contra la pared de la cueva, supo que había dado en el clavo. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y eso era sin duda alguna una medida defensiva suya, como si intentase crear un espacio entre ambos porque no le gustaba el tema.

\- Ace – le llamó Law – sabes que te quiero, que haría lo que sea por ti, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas qué está ocurriendo.

\- No necesitas saber todo de mi vida, Law.

\- Entonces no me parece justo, tú sabes todo de mí. Tú siempre me estás ayudando.

\- Es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente? Cuando quieres a alguien, sientes la necesidad de estar a su lado y ser también un apoyo para él, pero no siento que yo lo sea para ti.

\- Me has salvado la vida. ¿No te parece suficiente apoyo?

\- Te he salvado la vida... como tú me salvaste cuando me moría, como tú me sacaste del edificio de los Marines para salvarme una segunda vez, como ahora estás aquí intentando cubrirme de Doflamingo, como apareciste cuando Corazón murió para ser ese hombro en el que llorar, pero tú nunca te dejas ayudar. Haces todo por tu cuenta y lo entiendo, no quieres que la gente que te rodea y a la que amas mueran por tu culpa, así que nos alejas de tus problemas, pero yo no voy a permitir que lo hagas. Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a eso.

\- No soportaría que murieras – dijo finalmente Ace – no quiero volver a ver morir a nadie que me importe, no después de lo de Sabo, ya perdí a un hermano, no puedo permitirme perder a más gente, Law, así tenga que morir yo en lugar de ellos.

\- Te quiero, Ace.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me repites eso una y otra vez?

\- Porque no pareces creértelo, das por sentado que todos tienen que odiarte por...

\- Por tener esta sangre sucia y asquerosa, porque por mis venas corre la sangre del Gold D. Roger, porque todos quieren verme muerto – sollozó.

\- Te ganaste el respeto de los tuyos, todos te adoran, tu hermano te quiere con locura y yo te amo, me da igual tu sangre o de quién seas hijo biológico, yo sólo veo a Portgas D. Ace, comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca, por el que todos han venido hasta aquí porque te aprecian tal y como eres, tú te ganaste a todos por como eres. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en mis palabras y mis sentimientos? Yo no voy a abandonarte, no dejaré que te maten y me daría igual dar mi vida si te salvo a ti y saber que tú harías lo mismo por mí, me alegra al mismo tiempo que me preocupa – sonrió Law.

\- ¿Y si te confundes, Law? ¿Y si no me quieres realmente? ¿Y si sólo es sexo?

\- Si sólo fuera sexo habría pagado a una fulana para satisfacerme en la siguiente isla, Ace, no habría robado un barco de la Marine ni habría ido a por ti. Demasiado esfuerzo y peligro para un polvo – se quejó Law con una arrogante sonrisa - ¿Sigues dudando? Porque puedo darte mil razones para amarte precisamente a ti.

¡ _Un arrebato_! Es lo que Ace tuvo en aquel momento tras escucharle, un simple arrebato que le hizo incorporarse con rapidez y tirarse sobre él, sentándose encima y pasando sus brazos tras su nuca, uniendo sus labios a los de aquel moreno que se dedicó a corresponder aquel brusco gesto que le pilló un poco por sorpresa al principio.

Law cerró los párpados y ralentizó aquel impulsivo beso, tratando de hacerse con el control del ritmo. ¡ _Ni siquiera en el sexo le gustaba dejarse mandar_! Pero reconocía... que con Ace habría cedido en lo que fuera con tal de tenerle. Elevó sus manos, acariciando con sus yemas las mejillas de Ace antes de agarrarse firmemente a cada lado de la parte alta de su cuello, manteniendo así la cabeza de Ace en la posición que él deseaba, dándole a entender que también deseaba aquel momento.

¡ _Temblaba_! Todo el cuerpo de Ace lo hacía de forma violenta, incapaz de parar y eso mismo fue lo que le llevó al moreno a posar su mano sobre la frente. Ni siquiera la primera vez que tuvieron sexo y pese a ser los dos un par de inexpertos, había temblado de aquella manera, por eso mismo, Law supo que algo ocurría.

\- ¡ _Tienes fiebre_! – susurró Law junto a sus labios.

\- Tengo frío – susurró Ace, buscando todavía el calor del cuerpo de Law.

\- No deberías forzarte en esta situación.

\- Law... llevo deseando estar contigo desde la última vez que nos despedimos, así que no me detengas ahora por un poco de fiebre.

\- ¿Un poco? Estás ardiendo.

\- Estoy bien, entraré pronto en calor.

\- Como tu médico tengo que decirte que deberías descansar...

\- ¿Y como novio? – preguntó Ace, diciendo aquella palabra que jamás ninguno de los dos se dijo.

¡ _Jamás hablaron de qué eran_! Tan sólo se encontraban a veces, tenían sexo en playas desiertas, junto a las olas y en oscuros callejones de ciudades. Incluso Law abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella palabra que jamás esperó escuchar. "Novios" era una palabra que sonaba tan rara en sus bocas y que, por un instante, hizo dudar a Ace sobre si había metido la pata al decirla. Era posible que Law no quisiera algo formal, no quisiera sentirse atrapado en una relación forzada y, sin embargo, no había podido evitarla.

\- Lo siento, no quise decir algo así – Ace giró el rostro hacia otro lado e inició el movimiento para alejarse de Law, pero éste se lo impidió.

\- Ey – le susurró, tomando su rostro y girándolo para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos – me ha pillado por sorpresa la palabra, nada más. Nunca imaginé que un pirata como yo pudiera utilizar una palabra así – sonrió Law.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Tener hijos bastardos con fulanas de cualquier isla?

\- Pues algo así, sí – sonrió Law – y ni eso, disfrutar del sexo pero sin tener que ocuparme de niños. Mi lugar está en el mar, ya lo sabes, no es un sitio para niños. Además... cuando empecé a tener sexo contigo, no sé, supongo que todas esas cosas dejaron de importar, tú no podías tener hijos, tampoco los querías por tener la sangre de... bueno, de ya sabes y, no sé, me hice a la idea de que podría estar siempre contigo, en el mar que nos gustaba a ambos, pero aun así nunca pensé en catalogar lo nuestro, por eso me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa, nada más.

Ace se había quedado sin palabras, él había sido el único con el que había mantenido sexo. Muchas mujeres habían ido tras él, viendo a un joven aventurero, un chico educado y queriendo correr una aventura en su vida aunque sólo fuera el poder contar que una vez se acostaron con un pirata, pero ni él mismo esperó jamás acabar con otro pirata, con alguien de su mismo sexo, con ese hombre mucho más sanguinario que él y por el que babeaban la mitad de las mujeres de las ciudades a las que iba.

\- Como tu novio... - inició esta vez Law pese a que la palabra se le hacía rara – te habría puesto a cuatro patas hace horas – dijo con lujuria.

\- ¿Y qué parte pesa más? ¿La razón del médico o los sentimientos del novio?

\- Creo que los del novio – sonrió Law, atrapando sus labios una vez más.

Esta vez, fue Law el que tomó el impulso y se abalanzó sobre Ace. Se quitó la camiseta con rapidez, agarrándola por la nuca y tirando de ella para colocarla en el suelo. ¡ _Ace seguía temblando_! Incluso cuando Law se incorporó y le impulsó sobre su camiseta para poder colocarse encima.

\- Law – susurró Ace con un leve sonrojo fruto de la fiebre.

\- Shhh, no te esfuerces demasiado. Aún no estás recuperado.

\- Gracias – sorprendió a Law aquella palabra – por haber venido a buscarme, por no dejarme morir.

\- Jamás lo permitiría, Ace.

Ante la caricia de sus dedos, Ace cerró los párpados, dejándose envolver por el leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas antes de sentir nuevamente sus labios. ¡ _Y pensar que la primera vez que le vio pensó que era un cabrón_! Ahora que había llegado hasta su corazón, se daba cuenta de lo atento y tierno que podía ser. Era cierto que siempre había sido muy serio y demasiado inteligente, siempre varios pasos por delante de sus enemigos, eso también servía con él. Cuando estaban juntos, Law parecía conocer todos sus puntos débiles, todo lo que deseaba y lo que odiaba, Law era simplemente muy observador.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente, deslizándose por las mejillas y recorriendo la sudadera que le había dejado a Ace. ¡Él ni siquiera solía utilizar sudaderas o camisetas! Quizá era un poco exhibicionista aunque Law prefería pensar que era por culpa del calor que desprendía su cuerpo por la "Mera Mera" o quizá... es que las incineraba. Pensar en eso le hizo sonreír antes de agarrar el borde de la sudadera y de la camiseta que llevaba debajo y tirar de ellas para quitárselas.

\- Estás ardiendo – sonrió Law cuando su torso desnudo se apoyó sobre el de Ace.

\- Tengo frío. Pero creo que es la fiebre. Aun así estoy bien.

\- Evidentemente no tiemblas porque seas virgen – sonrió Law.

\- Perdona... pero eras tú el virgen que no podía meterla – se quejó Ace recordando su primera vez juntos, lo que provocó un sonrojo en Law.

\- Oh... discúlpeme, segundo comandante de Barbablanca por no estar a su altura la primera vez, no era yo el que iba por ahí sin camiseta ligando con mujeres en cada puerto.

\- Yo no ligaba con mujeres – se quejó – eran ellas las que me ofrecían ciertos... servicios.

\- ¿Ahora querer acostarse contigo era hacerte un servicio? – sonrió Law.

\- Me has entendido.

\- No, ya... si se notaba que eras todo un experto cuando te acostaste conmigo – se quejó Law.

\- No era... - intentó quejarse – no era un experto, de hecho, me acosté sólo con un par de mujeres. Ni siquiera me había acostado jamás con un hombre.

\- Qué honor que me dejases ser el primero.

\- Bastante que te dejé metérmela – se quejó Ace, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que Law sonriera con arrogancia al haber sacado de nuevo ese carácter combativo que caracterizaba a Ace. Era fácil provocarle – Idiota – se quejó Ace al ver que había caído en el juego de su amante.

Intentó insultarle una vez más, quería hacerlo, deseaba dejarle claro lo imbécil que era por provocarle siempre, ya lo hacía desde la primera vez que le conoció, pero no pudo hacerlo. Law se apresuró a apresar sus labios con rapidez y con una fogosidad que antes había contenido. Seguramente por la fiebre. Ahora no parecía importarle lo más mínimo, colando su lengua con violencia para jugar en aquella cavidad que tanto deseaba explorar una vez más.


	17. Fuego nocturno

Law nunca había sido demasiado cuidadoso frente al sexo. ¡ _Puede que la primera vez_! Y sólo porque jamás había mantenido ningún tipo de relación y parecía un poco asustado, pero el resto de veces que ambos se habían encontrado, Law siempre dejó salir la fogosidad y la impulsividad que generalmente contenía.

Cuando tenía que dirigir a los suyos, siempre se caracterizó como un capitán bastante serio y muy inteligente. No llevaba a cabo ninguna actividad sin tener varios planes antes y ejecutarlos de la manera más correcta y apropiada, pero ese listón tan alto, bajaba mucho cuando estaba con Ace. Sus impulsos ganaban a su raciocinio en muchos aspectos.

Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para permitir a Law colar su lengua al interior. Buscaba jugar con la suya casi con desesperación y no pareció aplacar su intensidad al hallarla, sino todo lo contrario, su energía se intensificó. Su mano que había estado reteniendo la cabeza de Ace para impedirle moverla, finalmente se deslizaba por el cuello del menor en dirección a su cintura.

\- Odio que estés arriba – susurró Ace ante el asombro momentáneo de Law.

Le había pillado un poco por sorpresa aquella confesión del menor, pero al sentir la fuerza de éste doblegándole y tirándole contra el suelo para colocarse arriba, una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro. Sus manos habían sido completamente retenidas por Ace, quien ahora tomaba el pleno control de los hechos para disgusto de Law. ¡ _Él siempre era indomable_!

\- Y yo odio que me den órdenes – sonrió Law, haciendo el doble de fuerza para enderezar su pecho y empujar a Ace, dejándole sentado y moviendo con cierta brusquedad sus manos para colocarlas tras su espalda, aguantándolas con tan sólo una mano.

La queja por parte de Ace no se hizo esperar. Ese delicioso chasquido de labios que tanto le gustaba escuchar a Law cuando se enfurruñaba como un niño pequeño e inocente al que las cosas no le salían como él quería. ¡Frustrado! Así debía sentirse pero, a la vez, excitado. Sentado como estaba a horcajadas encima de él, Law sentía la entrepierna de Ace claramente contra su muslo, lo que provocaba un tierno sonrojo en Ace y una sonrisa lujuriosa en Law.

\- Pero a alguien sí le gusta que lo dominen un poco – susurró Law, provocando que Ace chasquease de nuevo la lengua en señal de queja.

\- No te lo creas tanto, yo fui quien te enseñó a follar.

\- Ya... ¿Qué pensaría tu tripulación si te viera así? – preguntó Law con cierto toque bromista.

\- Que estoy disfrutando con el capitán del Polar Tang.

\- Más bien... yo estoy disfrutando de ti, Ace.

\- No por mucho tiempo, esta llave te la enseñé yo y puedo librarme de ella... ya verás.

Law sonrió al sentir cómo sus muñecas se deslizaban entre sus dedos, moviéndose para intentar librarse sin éxito alguno. Eso llenaba de orgullo a Law, porque era cierto que Ace le enseñó esa llave, pero él la había mejorado y además, su cuerpo aún estaba débil para intentar resistirse.

\- No... no puedes – le pinchó Law un poco más, esta vez, llevando su boca hacia el pecho del menor.

Sacó la lengua, lamiendo parte de su pecho hasta llegar al pezón. _¡Se resistía!_ Al menos lo intentaba. No paraba de tratar de soltarse pero el sonrojo y algún gemido, empezaron a brotar. Aquello sólo le hacía intuir a Law que Ace también disfrutaba el momento pese a odiar que le sometieran. ¡ _Tenía un carácter endemoniado_! Pero era precisamente eso lo que más le gustaba de él.

\- ¿Por qué el sexo contigo siempre parece una batalla? – preguntó Law ligeramente confuso, pero disfrutando aún del cuerpo de Ace.

\- Me dirás que no te gusta...

\- Claro que me gusta – sonrió Law con cierta prepotencia – sobre todo cuando gano yo.

\- Sólo porque estoy enfermo.

La mano libre de Law se posó sobre su nuca, impulsando la cabeza del moreno hacia él y besándole con pasión una vez más asegurándose de mantener sus muñecas fuertemente apresadas. Ace dejó de resistirse al sentir sus labios. No podía negar que le excitaba cuando Law se volvía posesivo con él y no lo hacía con maldad alguna. Otras veces le había dejado a él llevar el ritmo, pero hoy, Law no estaba dispuesto a ceder el control y seguramente, era porque le había echado demasiado en falta desde la última vez y, sobre todo, había sufrido por la noticia creyéndole muerto. Estaba claro que quería tomar el control de todo en su vida para impedir que le ocurriera nada malo y eso le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa que Law notó enseguida. Soltó sus labios al instante.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Te amo – susurró Ace.

El agarre se aflojó al instante, liberando las manos de Ace y permitiéndole aferrarse a las mejillas del mayor para unir sus labios con lentitud y dulzura. Una lágrima llegó hasta el pulgar derecho de Ace, humedeciéndolo antes de que éste abriera los ojos y lo limpiase con suavidad.

\- Ey... - susurró con dulzura, aunque sabía que Law sólo estaba liberando una presión y una tristeza que había guardado muy al fondo de su corazón.

Jamás lloraba frente a nadie, jamás se mostraría débil y, sin embargo, necesitaba sacar toda esa preocupación que había sentido al creerle muerto. Lo supo en cuanto las manos de Law se agarraron con fuerza a la espalda de Ace, escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del menor y dejando que éste agarrase su cabello con suavidad y le acariciase como si tratara de calmar a un niño pequeño.

\- Law, estoy bien y lo estoy gracias a ti.

\- Yo no hice nada... tú moriste.

\- Unos segundos, pero viniste a por mí, tú me salvaste.

\- Debí llegar antes, yo debí...

\- Yo también debí llegar antes para salvar a Corazón pero no pude hacerlo y no puedes sentirte culpable de esto, Law, fui irresponsable cuando me dejé capturar y... lo fui al volver atrás, tú no podías hacer nada.

\- Te habría llevado a rastras al barco si fuera necesario.

\- Y sabes que te adoro por eso – sonrió Ace, bajando la mano hacia la entrepierna de Law.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó confuso, como si la situación se le hubiera ido de las manos al derramar aquellas lágrimas.

\- Déjame a mí. ¿Vale? – susurró con dulzura, lo que terminó de destrozar las pocas defensas de las que Law disponía en ese instante.

\- Vale – exclamó finalmente Law, cediendo un poco de su poder para que Ace colase su mano bajo los pantalones y pudiera acariciar la punta de su miembro.

Un suspiro es lo que brotó de sus labios junto a creciente sonrojo de sus mejillas. En el fondo era un chico bastante tímido y Ace lo conocía bien. Odiaba sentirse débil e impotente y el sexo... era cuando más débil se sentía, teniendo que dejarse llevar por el placer y las emociones que sentía, dejando que otra persona viera esa parte que siempre escondía. Por eso mismo, unió una vez más sus labios para demostrarle que a él no le importaba como se viera, siempre estaría a su lado.

Las manos de Law abandonaron por vez primera la espalda de su amante para desabrochar el cinturón con la vocal "A" inscrita en la hebilla. El cinturón se deslizó entre los hoyuelos hasta caer al suelo en un golpe metálico.

Deslizó la cremallera del pantalón y lo quitó con mucha suavidad. Sus rodillas hicieron presión para elevarse, dejando que las manos de Law bajasen por sus muslos, resbalando la tela por ellos hasta poder quitarlos. Fue ese preciso momento donde Ace tuvo que levantarse para poder desprenderse de la ropa, cuando Law aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, empotrando acto seguido a su amante contra la pared de la cueva y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

La desesperación corría por sus venas, enervando cada centímetro de su piel y excitándole a cada caricia que ofrecía y recibía. Los dedos de Ace se habían aferrado con fuerza en la parte trasera de su cabello, tratando de no sucumbir ante los jadeos cada vez que mordía o besaba su cuello.

Con dulzura, rozó con un par de dedos aquellos suaves y sensuales labios de Ace antes de colarlos en el interior buscando la humedad de su lengua. La reacción del menor no se hizo esperar, movió su lengua en círculos, rodeando esos dedos y humedeciéndolos sin siquiera necesitar que Law le dijera lo que buscaba. Ambos podían entenderse perfectamente sin palabras, tenían una complicidad que Ace jamás esperó encontrar en nadie.

Toda muestra de palabra cesó en aquellos momentos, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina del momento y de las gonadotropinas. Law sabía demasiado bien las sustancias que su cuerpo estaban segregando en ese momento para la excitación del momento.

Nada más sacar sus dedos de la boca, Law atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, conduciendo su mano a la intimidad de Ace y obligándole a levantar una pierna para tener mejor acceso a él. Sentía el peso de la pierna sobre su brazo, pero no le importaba en absoluto mientras pudiera llevar a cabo su plan.

Un temblor fue lo que se produjo en el cuerpo de Ace al sentir cómo se introducía en él ese primer dedo. Ni siquiera lo había metido entero, entraba y salía poco a poco, profundizando cada vez más con gran cuidado, pero Law no dejó de besarle. Conocía demasiado bien a ese chico como para saber que los besos le calmaban. Aun así, algún jadeo fue acallado entre sus labios.

Law se centró en su cuerpo, en cada espasmo, en sus temblores, en la forma en que reaccionaba a sus caricias o su intromisión para hacerse una idea de hasta dónde llegar y cuándo continuar. Lo último que quería era producirle un desgarro y era más típico de lo que se podía imaginar uno llegar a él.

El segundo dedo entró sin mucha dificultad aunque el cuerpo hizo un amago al sentirlo en su interior.

\- Shhh – le calmó Law antes de morder su labio inferior con suavidad y de forma juguetona.

\- Law... hazlo de una vez – se quejó Ace completamente excitado.

\- No puedo – susurró – no estás suficiente dilatado. No quiero forzar la entrada.

\- Habla el médico, ¿verdad? – sonrió a modo de queja Ace.

Law sonrió porque era cierto. ¡ _Claro que se moría de ganas de entrar en él_! Era lo que más deseaba desde hacía meses, pero esa parte médica que siempre le acompañaba le mandaba calmarse y tener paciencia. Lo último que deseaba era crearle alguna herida, un desgarro o cualquier cosa peor.

Un sonoro jadeo de menos de un segundo se escuchó en Law al sentir cómo Ace acariciaba su frenillo, impidiendo que su erección bajase mientras le preparaba.

\- Ace... no toques demasiado – comentó Law.

\- ¿Estás necesitado? – bromeó Ace.

\- Mucho. No sabes cómo deseo esto, así que no juegues demasiado o acabaré antes de hora – se limitó a notificarle.

\- Entonces... entra de una maldita vez – le susurró al oído.

¡ _Siempre tan impaciente_! No podría jamás evitar esa parte de Ace pero tampoco quería arreglarla, así era como le gustaba ese chico. Su mano libre se posó sobre la mano de Ace para apartarla de su miembro y poder colocarse mejor. Pese a lo que todo el mundo pudiera opinar... ¡ _No era fácil introducirla_! Y pese a conducirla a la entrada, sus dedos debían palpar constantemente la entrada para saber el lugar exacto.

\- Law... te desvías un poco – sonrió Ace.

\- Cállate – se quejó Law algo sonrojado - ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

\- ¡ _No_! – sonrió.

Tras unos segundos palpando, finalmente, la punta entró ligeramente creando un espasmo en el cuerpo de Ace. Sin mediar palabra alguna y sin tiempo a una posible reacción, Law llevó su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Ace, mordiéndolo con sutileza y ganándose un quejido de dolor de ese moreno. ¡Un truco básico! Eso era para Law, un truco que siempre funcionaba con Ace, quien se centraba en el pequeño dolor de su oreja y olvidaba el dolor cuando empujaba para abrirse camino. Cuando Ace quería darse cuenta... Law ya estaba completamente dentro.

\- Eres idiota, siempre me haces lo mismo – se enfadó Ace.

\- Eres muy inocente, siempre caes en el mismo truco – sonrió Law – quizá te duela un poco.

Law movió su cintura hacia atrás, arrastrando su miembro hacia la salida y ayudando a que su conducto empezase a dilatarse cuando volvió a introducirla. Intentó hacerlo despacio pese a que eso le desesperaba a él. Ansiaba tomar velocidad, buscar el placer, pero no quería forzar hasta que sintiera la dilatación necesaria.

\- Law, estoy bien – le aseguró Ace - ¡ _Por Dios, me mata tu lentitud_!

No pudo evitar sonreír. ¡ _Sí era impaciente_! Pero le encantaba su actitud, le gustaba cuando se enfadaba, cuando se enfurruñaba como un niño pequeño que no conseguía lo que quería. Se movió esta vez con más rapidez, buscando la profundidad en él, agarrando las caderas de Ace e impulsándole hacia él cuando se introducía, obligando a Ace a agarrarse a su cuello y esconder el rostro en la clavícula intentando acallar sus gemidos. ¡ _En el fondo era tímido_!

Durante unos minutos, la cueva se llenó con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, con jadeos que trataban de acallar, con sus apasionados besos de los que no querían desprenderse. Ace fue el primero en eyacular, pero para Law fue algo lógico teniendo en cuenta su larga temporada en el hospital y que seguramente no habría podido descargar con su abuelo por allí. Debía sentir un gran alivio en ese momento, todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante tras la tensión acumulada, sin embargo, el de Law mantenía la tensión y no fue hasta un par de movimientos después cuando finalmente, se dejó ir.


	18. Lágrimas de hijo.

Se había dormido como un niño pequeño. Ace siempre tan inocente, acostumbrado a vivir entre las cosas más sencillas. Seguramente si Law ahora le hubiera ofrecido la luna, él la habría rechazado con tal de estar en ese lugar sin comodidades pero a su lado.

Para ser sincero... era la primera vez que dormía con Ace. Normalmente mantenían sexo y alguno de los dos se marchaba de nuevo con su tripulación, un desfogue como lo llamaba Law, pero jamás habían estado una noche entera juntos o al menos... no durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo Ace se agarraba con cierta presión a su cuerpo, apoyando su rostro en su pecho sin intención de soltarle. ¡ _No iba a quejarse_! Era una noche fría y aunque la hoguera mantenía aquella zona algo más caldeada, no quería acercarse demasiado por miedo a poder quemarse. ¡ _Ace era un horno_! Todo su cuerpo desprendía un calor abrumador y la verdad... es que lo agradecía.

Apartó uno de los mechones de cabello de su rostro y le observó dormir durante unos segundos. Ace tenía suerte, dormía como un lirón en cualquier lado, era capaz hasta de dormirse mientras comía, pero él no tenía esa facilidad. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía complicaciones. Doflamingo seguía ahí fuera, seguramente buscándoles por todo el archipiélago y para colmo, ahora tendrían a los nobles tras ellos. ¡ _No era bueno_! Y no podía bajar la guardia. Tenía que idear una estrategia, como bien decía Ace... él era eso... un estratega, siempre pensando en los siguientes movimientos de sus rivales y tratando de anticiparse para evitar que le pillasen de sorpresa.

\- No vas a dormir, ¿verdad? – escuchó la somnolienta voz de Ace.

\- Necesito pensar algo para derrotar a Doflamingo.

\- El cuerpo y la mente también necesitan descansar de vez en cuando.

\- Lo sé pero... es complicado, Ace.

\- No es complicado, es personal y eso lo hace difícil para ti. Sé cuánto le odias por lo que le hizo a Corazón y que deseas matarlo más que a nadie en este mundo, pero para ello necesitarás estar fresco y tener una buena estrategia. Doflamingo no es un pirata normal. Lo bueno... es que ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado – sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Pero un idiota que puede utilizar el fuego. ¿Cuál es su habilidad? ¿Crea hilos?

\- Sí, algo así, es complejo.

\- Es paramecia, ¿no? Crea sustancias. Sería igual que tú. No tengo mucho problema para enfrentarme a los del tipo paramecia.

\- Lo sé. Eres más fuerte que yo. Los tipo logia como tú sois... creo que sois los más fuertes. Os convertís en vuestro elemento y sois casi intocables. No puedo cortarte, ni descuartizarte... mi habilidad frente a ti no haría mucho efecto, supongo que Doflamingo tampoco podrá hacerle demasiado.

\- ¿Y si me arrancases el corazón del pecho? – preguntó Ace.

\- No pienso intentarlo, pero... supongo que si lo apuñalase incluso sacándolo fuera de tu cuerpo, tu fruta ya está en tu torrente sanguíneo, eso haría que no pudiera apuñalarlo, ¿no? – preguntó algo confuso – se convertiría en llamas y se regeneraría. Los tipos logia sois todo un fastidio – resopló Law.

\- Entonces es positivo tenerme de tu lado – sonrió Ace como un niño pequeño, lo que hizo que cedieran todas las defensas de Law y sonriera también.

\- Supongo... sí.

Los usuarios del tipo logia siempre habían sido un quebradero de cabeza para Law. Los rumores decían que no eran invencibles, que se les podía dañar pillándoles desprevenidos, pero había comprobado que eso no era del todo cierto. Más de una vez en su adolescencia trató de pillar desprevenido a Ace, y el ataque simplemente... le atravesó. Seguramente ese chico estaba tan acostumbrado a utilizar su elemento y convertirse en él, que su cuerpo lo hacía de forma involuntaria ante el peligro, como cuando cayeron del acantilado y su cuerpo regeneró el orificio de la bala.

¿Funcionaría el fuego de Ace contra Doflamingo? Jamás lo había intentado, jamás le pidió a Ace ser su aliado o le contó sus planes. Ace nunca había peleado contra ese tipo así que no podía hacer una estrategia demasiado sólida con la posibilidad de que no le afectase pero... ¡ _Era Ace_!, quinientos cincuenta millones de berries, un tipo logia que había causado destrozos en medio mundo, el terror de los mares, el chico al que todos deseaban tener en su tripulación.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Ace al verle tan concentrado.

\- Sólo... en estrategias. ¿Crees que tu fuego funcionará con Doflamingo?

\- Es muy posible, sólo he tenido un problema y fue con Barbanegra, su dichosa fruta me impedía utilizar el fuego.

\- Ace, ayúdame con Doflamingo y te prometo, que iremos a por Barbanegra, juntos.

\- Sabes que es imposible para mí vencerle, absorbe todo mi poder.

\- No es invencible, Ace, los tipo logia no lo sois. Barbanegra no puede convertirse en su propia habilidad como tú, quiere decirse... que si le golpeas, le duele, si le corto, sangra, no se convertirá en oscuridad, no se regenerará como lo haces tú.

\- Pero absorbe todos los poderes, no podría acercarme hasta él, si lo hago sin fuego, él utilizará la oscuridad contra mí y no podría defenderme.

\- Para eso estaré yo, Ace, a distancia puedo sacarte de donde sea y teleportarte a otro lado, puedo cortar todo lo que esté en mi "Room" y para ello... no necesito acercarme, pero él sí tendría que acercarse hasta mí para poder tocarme y bloquear mi poder. Sólo tengo que pensar una estrategia con todos los datos que reuniste de él en esa pelea.

Por algún motivo, Ace se había entristecido considerablemente. Se giró, dándole la espalda y miró hacia la salida de la cueva, intentando ver las pocas estrellas que el cielo nublado dejaba presenciar.

\- Law... ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó - ¿Qué ocurrió cuando... morí?

\- ¿Te refieres a la batalla? Tu hermano salió gravemente herido, lo saqué de allí en el Polar Tang.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Tu tripulación?

\- Sí – susurró.

\- Pues... Marco está bien, ha venido a Sabaody con parte de la flota de Barbablanca para ayudarte. Algunos dejaron la banda y... creo que uno de ellos se unió a los Shichibukai.

\- ¿Como tú? – preguntó Ace – sé que te lo han ofrecido. Doflamingo lo decía en el barco. Algún rumor me llegó de que entregaste cien corazones de piratas para optar a ese puesto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de lo de Shichibukai en otro momento? – preguntó Law con incertidumbre – es complicado, Ace.

\- ¿Por eso no te mataron los marines? ¿Porque eras un Shichibukai? Pero... no lo entiendo, te encarcelaron y...

\- Y no se fían de los piratas, es lo lógico. De todas formas, Ace, aún lo estoy planteando, digamos que estamos en trámites.

\- ¿Qué buscas, Law? No eres de los que le gusten recibir órdenes y menos de la Marina.

\- Sabes que voy con todo a por Doflamingo, ser Shichibukai me acerca a mi objetivo.

\- Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte. Me has hablado de Marco y algo del resto pero... ¿Y mi padre?

Aquella era la pregunta que durante más tiempo Law había esperado recibir y a la que aún no tenía una respuesta. Sabía lo que había ocurrido con Barbablanca, pero no sabía si contarle lo sucedido haría que Ace perdiera la cordura que ahora tenía y se lanzase en busca de Barbanegra con toda su rabia y su odio. Pero no contárselo... o peor aún... mentirle, sería mucho peor. Tarde o temprano, acabaría enterándose de esa noticia y todo dependía de cómo él la hubiera manejado en este preciso instante.

\- El silencio no es bueno, Law – susurró Ace más cabizbajo aún.

\- Sabes que Barbablanca estaba muy enfermo, lo dio todo para ir a por ti, toda tu tripulación dio lo mejor que tenían para salvarte pero... su cuerpo no aguantó. Murió en Marine Ford.

Esta vez el silencio vino por parte de Ace. Law mantuvo el silencio, observándole de reojo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Acababa de contarle que su padre había fallecido por su culpa en aquella batalla.

\- Fue enterrado a tu lado, en una isla casi desconocida, una isla hermosa llena de flores. Pero no es todo, Ace, aún tengo peores noticias para ti.

Al acercarse y posar su mano sobre el hombro de Ace, consiguió ver su rostro. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, una lágrima que jamás antes había visto en él. Nunca le vio llorar hasta hoy. Un frío aterrador se apoderó de él, no soportaba verle en ese estado. Deslizó su mano desde el hombro hacia la cintura, apresándola con firmeza y atrayéndole hacia él hasta que la espalda de Ace golpeó contra su pecho.

\- Ey... yo estoy contigo. Lamento mucho no haber podido llegar a tiempo, Ace.

\- Es mi culpa, sólo tenían que dejarme morir, no tenían que venir a por mí.

\- Habrían ido igualmente a por ti aunque tú hubieras gritado mil veces que no lo hicieran. Pero, Ace... debes saber que si vamos a por Barbanegra, ya no tiene sólo la fruta de la oscuridad, también tiene la "Gura Gura". Va a tener un poder muy destructivo.

\- No – susurró Ace derramando más lágrimas aún – él no puede... él no puede tener la fruta de Barbablanca, no puedo permitir eso.

El amago que hizo de levantarse fue frenado en seco por los brazos de Law. Ace siempre había sido impulsivo, pero no podía dejarle serlo, no ahora cuando estaba tan alterado. Llorando, con su juicio nublado, su cuerpo temblando y sus puños cerrados en señal de la rabia contenida.

\- Déjame, Law, suéltame – susurró.

\- No puedo. Tengo la leve sospecha que si te suelto, saldrías corriendo y sólo hay dos opciones de cómo acabaría eso, o te irías para estar solo y llorar o tomarías el primer barco que pudieras e irías contra Barbanegra tú solo. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte solo en ninguna de las dos situaciones. Si quieres llorar, estoy aquí y si me dejas... tendrás tu venganza, robaremos esa fruta, no permitiremos que Barbanegra la tenga pero sabes que necesitarás mi ayuda. No puedes ir a lo loco como haces siempre.

Cuando Corazón murió, Ace llegó hasta él y le abrazó, le consoló, le dijo que todo estaría bien y le impidió hacer locuras que seguramente habría hecho. Ahora le tocaba a él impedir que Ace cometiera un error que podría llevarle a la muerte, a una de la que ni el mismo Law sería capaz de salvarle.

Ace se dio la vuelta, juntando su pecho al de Law y abrazándose a él con fuerza. Sus lágrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos, pero la mano tatuada de Law tan sólo se colocó en el cabello del joven, acariciándolo con suavidad.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Ace, te lo prometo. Pero hay que hacer esto por partes.

\- Doflamingo... lo sé.

\- Necesito entrar a los Shichibukai, Ace. Si no me persiguen, puedo ir donde quiera y si encima tengo acceso a sus archivos... encontraré a cualquier pirata, incluido Barbanegra. Necesito tener acceso a la información y necesito libertad de movimiento.

\- No puedes tener trato alguno con piratas entonces.

\- En realidad puedo si trabajan para mí, pero no podré hacer alianzas.

\- Empecemos por Doflamingo y luego vamos viendo cómo avanzamos. Por cierto, Law... ¿Por qué no me mentiste con lo de Barbablanca?

\- Te ibas a enterar de todo tarde o temprano, prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga y quien detenga tus impulsos.

\- No voy a dejarlo así y lo sabes. Voy a ayudarte con Doflamingo pero en cuanto acabemos, voy a ir directo a por ese cabrón de Barbanegra y acabaré con él, sea como sea – amenazó Ace con furia en sus ojos.

¡ _Algo captó su atención en la Nodachi de Law_! Allí apoyada contra una pared de la cueva, estaba esa Nodachi, con el cordón rojo envolviéndola y del hilo, una pulsera, ¡la suya!

\- ¡ _Dios_! – susurró Ace, incorporándose un poco por encima de Law, quien se giró para saber qué miraba su chico – es mi pulsera.

\- Shanks me la trajo cuando... moriste. No tuve fuerzas para ponérmela pero... siempre la he llevado conmigo. Supongo que es tuya.

Law movió sus dedos y deshizo el nudo del hilo rojo para sacar la pulsera y dársela a Ace. Éste la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos todavía estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, pero su sonrisa era increíble.

\- Prefiero que la tengas tú – dijo Ace, abriendo la clavija para ponérsela a Law – la has cuidado bien y... ahora te pertenece a ti. Ésta... será mi promesa de que jamás te abandonaré. Destruyamos a ese flamenco de una vez por todas.


	19. Haki

Cuando Law abrió los ojos debido al intenso calor que recibía del cuerpo de Ace a su lado, lo primero que hizo fue revisar que estuviera bien. ¡ _Dormía como un lirón_! Ese chico nunca había tenido ni un problema en dormirse. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba a Law en ese momento, era la estabilidad emocional de Ace. Era un duro golpe la pérdida de Barbablanca pero también Ace tenía una negatividad en su interior que le preocupaba. Siempre creía que nadie podría quererle por sus orígenes y eso creaba una distancia entre ambos.

Law deseaba tanto que Ace finalmente supiera cuánto le amaba, que se sintiera querido, porque lo era. Aun así, sería difícil que ese chico se abriera y contase con él para solucionar sus problemas. Toda su infancia se había pasado luchando contra la mala reputación de su padre biológico, luchando por ser aceptado por todos ocultando sus orígenes pero seguía conviviendo con esa inseguridad que le hacía ser tan independiente con sus cosas.

\- ¿Hay que moverse? – preguntó Ace con los párpados cerrados.

\- Sí, deberíamos irnos. No quiero que empiecen de nuevo la búsqueda y puedan encontrarnos. Tu banda debe estar atracada al otro lado de la isla. Deberíamos intentar llegar hasta ellos.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste que todos ellos se reunieran una vez más tras... lo de mi padre? – preguntó con cierta tristeza.

\- Yo no hice nada – comentó Law – vinieron todos por ti.

\- Venga, Law... algo debiste decirles.

\- ¿Les dijiste tú algo cuando fueron todos a Marineford? Acéptalo de una vez, Ace, sé que es difícil para ti porque crees que no le importas a nadie, que no pueden quererte pero... no conozco ningún pirata al que hayan ejecutado y por el que su tripulación o incluso otras... fueran a intentar salvarle. Fuiste tú, Ace, todos fueron a por ti, tú moviste a todos esos piratas, incluso Shanks fue allí por ti. Es duro de aceptarlo... pero todos te quieren y han vuelto por ti.

Law observó esos ojos tristes que Ace cargaba desde ayer. Seguramente por la noticia del fallecimiento de Barbablanca. Pero él no pensaba dejarle caer en una depresión por aquel hecho igual que Ace no le permitió caer a él cuando Corazón falleció.

\- Me siento muy honrado de que el "gran y querido puño de fuego" se fijase en mí como algo más que un amigo o familia.

\- Yo no puedo mandar sobre los sentimientos, Law, es lo que hay. Te quiero a ti.

\- Lo sé. Cambiando de tema, tenemos que hablar de Doflamingo. No puedes dejar que te toque.

\- Ya sabes que los ataques físicos no pueden herirme con la Mera Mera activa.

\- Sí te dañarán si es con haki. ¿Aprendiste haki? – preguntó algo escéptico Law.

\- Sólo un poco. En el Nuevo Mundo muchos lo utilizaban, así que aprendí lo justo.

\- No es suficiente con "lo justo" para alguien como Doflamingo. Practicaremos, necesito que todas tus llamas estén envueltas en haki. Si tu haki es mayor que el de Doflamingo, a él sólo le quedarán los cortes y esos hilos que son fácilmente evadibles por tus llamas.

\- Entonces... no perdamos tiempo y enséñame algo más de haki. Sé que a ti se te da bien utilizarlo.

\- Por suerte para ti, soy un buen profesor – sonrió con arrogancia – vamos, salgamos de aquí, irás practicando el haki de camino.

Tomó la katana que tenía apoyada contra una de las paredes y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero incluso antes de llegar, su espalda chocó contra la pared con violencia. Sus labios atrapados entre los de Ace en un fogoso arrebato que le había dado al menor, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de Law que sostenía la katana.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Ace al liberar sus labios – sé que a veces puedo ser muy...

\- ¿Reservado? ¿Independiente? – preguntó Law con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que sí. No quiere decir que no confíe en ti.

\- No intentes protegerme de esa manera, si quieres protegerme... tendrás que contármelo todo y así podré ayudarte y sabré la situación a la que te enfrentas para poder hacer estrategias contigo. Si no me cuentas qué ocurre o lo que quieres hacer, seguramente te ayudaría igualmente con la diferencia que no sabré qué ocurre y no tendré un plan. Mayor opción a que nos ocurra algo. ¿Vale?

\- Vale. Te contaré lo que ocurra.

\- Bien, ahora practica tu haki. Sé que es muy fuerte, tu padre biológico lo tenía, tu hermano tiene uno potente también, estoy convencido de que tu haki debe de ser increíble si lo mejoras y lo practicas.

\- Lo haré.

El cuerpo de Ace se separó finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro, cruzando por medio de la cueva, sucumbiendo el fuego de la hoguera a su paso, disminuyendo las llamas cuando su bota negra golpeó la leña casi calcinada, desmenuzándose bajo la planta del pie. Todo el fuego se apagó, bajó al suelo y pareció unirse en el lugar donde su pie había golpeado.

Law sonrió al comprobar que el fuego volvía a obedecerle, que su habilidad estaba activa y las llamas le abrían camino como el gran dueño de todas ellas. Salió tras él, escuchando los pájaros piar entre los árboles. Mientras caminaban por la playa en busca de la banda de Ace, Law aprovechó para explicarle lo que debía practicar con el haki. Era imprescindible que aprendiera a utilizarlo rápido y se fortaleciera.

Cerca del mar como se encontraban, Ace aprovechó para descalzarse y acercarse a la orilla, dejando que el oleaje golpease sus pies. Las huellas desaparecían a cada ola que las llenaba nuevamente, pero a Law, le pareció terriblemente inocente. No tenían tiempo que perder, pero tampoco podía meterle prisa en algo así.

Era cierto que Ace se debilitó, todo su cuerpo parecía más cansado por el agua. Los usuarios de fruta siempre se debilitaban al contacto con el agua de mar y, aun así, pese a su debilidad, a Ace no le importaba con tal de mojarse los pies un poco. Seguramente echaba de menos cuando no tenía la habilidad, el nadar, el poder lanzarse al mar sin miedo a ahogarse.

\- ¿Echabas de menos el mar?

\- Echo de menos el agua – sonrió – nadar sobre todo, no puedo hacerlo pero... mojarme los pies me gusta.

\- No te los mojes tanto, si nos atacan mientras los tengas ahí dentro no podrás activar tu habilidad – sonrió Law.

\- Eres un cascarrabias.

\- Soy estratega y es un riesgo. El agua de mar te debilita, así que saca los pies de ahí.

\- Está bien – sonrió Ace apartándose de allí.

\- Ace... ¿Qué sabes sobre Doflamingo?

\- No mucho. Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu plan.

\- ¿Crees que tengo un plan? – sonrió Law – mi plan era salvarte, no tenía pensado nada más pero ahora que Doflamingo ha entrado en juego... Creo que me será complicado esquivarle y además, quizá no haya sido coincidencia.

\- ¿Crees que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarle?

\- Puede ser. Creía que tú, que te has movido entre más piratas, quizá habrías escuchado algo sobre Doflamingo.

\- He escuchado cosas, pero nada de valor que te pueda ayudar. Quizá podrías preguntarle a Marco, él también conoce a muchos piratas.

\- Encontremos rápido a tus compañeros entonces. Voy a tener que preguntarle a Marco.

Sus compañeros no deberían andar demasiado lejos y prefería permanecer cerca del mar por si ellos les estaban buscando en barco, rodeando la costa del archipiélago en su busca. Era una idea peligrosa, porque puede que Doflamingo también hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad y centrase sus esfuerzos en las playas.

\- ¿Te preocupa que no utilice haki? – preguntó Ace.

\- Un poco. No quiero que puedan herirte y...

\- Nunca lo han hecho. He estado en el Nuevo Mundo y lo sabes, estoy perfectamente.

\- Sí, lo sé – se calmó un poco Law.

Era cierto que Ace pese a ser más joven, había entrado al Nuevo Mundo antes que Law y nunca le había ocurrido nada malo, incluso yendo solo. Posiblemente, supiera utilizar el haki para defenderse al menos, incluso involuntariamente. Que no atacase con él no implicaba que no lo utilizase. Aun así, quería llegar pronto con su banda para mantenerle lo más protegido posible.

\- Están aqu.... – se escuchó un grito que no llegó a terminar su frase.

\- Enkai, ¡ _Hibashira_!

Una pilar de fuego salió del suelo silenciando todo grito posible incluso antes de que Law activase su habilidad. El soldado cayó rodando desde la colina donde estaba, envuelto en una bola de fuego que se calcinaba entre agonizantes gritos de dolor.

\- Habrá que correr – sonrió Ace, tomando sus botas en la mano e iniciando la carrera.

\- Yo podía haber arreglado el problema en silencio – se quejó Law.

\- Tu habilidad gasta mucha más energía que la mía, así que deja que yo me ocupe de los blandengues que nos encontremos. Guarda tus fuerzas por si vemos a Doflamingo, las necesitaremos.

No podía decir nada contra su lógica. Era cierto que incluso con Ace, la batalla con Doflamingo sería complicada y dura, pero eso no les impediría acabar con él. La Mera Mera era una fruta realmente útil y que no gastaba demasiada energía en activarse, Law no podía decir lo mismo de la suya. Sus fuerzas disminuían con rapidez, su resistencia también y cuanto más largo fuera el combate, mayor sería su dificultad para ponerle un final. Por suerte, Ace estaría allí para echarle una mano. Se sentía más tranquilo de aquella manera.

\- Cálzate de una maldita vez – se quejó Law al verle correr descalzo por la arena, pero sólo recibió una de las grandes sonrisas de Ace para tranquilizarle – vale... pues sigue corriendo hacia aquella escollera. Espero que al menos sepas hacia dónde vamos.

\- Vamos con los míos.

\- No sabes ni dónde estarán.

\- ¿En Sabaody? Claro que sí. Ya te lo dije, Law... llegué al Nuevo Mundo antes que tú, sé dónde suele atracar mi tripulación. No estamos lejos, hay una pequeña cala al otro lado, a unos veinte minutos siguiendo la costa. Hay una pequeña entrada por la que no caben los barcos, pero sí barcas pequeñas, solíamos desembarcar allí y dejar los barcos en alta mar para que no nos detectasen.

Para Law... Ace habría sido capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Era increíblemente astuto y siempre se sorprendía de su capacidad para deducir o identificar dónde podría estar la gente a la que buscaba. Nadie podría escapar de su radar, era una habilidad increíble que tan sólo había visto en ese chico.

\- Te sigo – confió en él.

Los gritos a su espalda se intensificaron pero ninguno de los dos dejó de correr hacia la bahía que Ace le había dicho. Law sólo esperaba que Doflamingo no llegase hasta ellos a toda velocidad, mirando constantemente el cielo y comprobando las nubes.

\- Las puedo apartar – sonrió Ace al ver que su chico parecía preocupado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De las nubes. Ahora mismo está despejado, pero si aparecieran, puedo apartarlas. Aumentando la temperatura puedo crear aire caliente, podría modificarte ligeramente las corrientes de aire para moverlas lo necesario.

\- ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

\- Bueno... no puedo derrotar a Ikainu – sonrió Ace.

\- Todavía – sonrió con mayor énfasis Law, porque si realmente quisiera, él mismo podría idear un plan contra ese maldito almirante.

Ambos seguían corriendo, escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de sus perseguidores, pero Law no podía apartar sus ojos del cielo, esperando ver a ese Shichibukai que pronto aparecería. Tan absorto estaba en el cielo, que cuando volvió sus ojos, apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar el brazo de Ace para frenarle antes de que saltase por el acantilado.

\- Ey, frena – gritó Law, agarrándole con fuerza pese a que Ace casi se cae al suelo al frenarle con tanta brusquedad.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Vamos, hay que saltar.

\- ¿Saltar? ¿Tú estás loco? – miró Law el agua de mar golpeando contra la pared del acantilado.

¡ _Saltar al mar_! Para Law era un suicidio, con sus frutas se ahogarían sin remedio en cuanto tocasen el agua.

\- Law... tienes que confiar en mí, hay que saltar, vamos – casi gritó Ace mirando las nubes, lo que hizo que Law mirase también hacia allí. ¡Doflamingo se acercaba a toda velocidad!

\- Joder – suspiró Law.

\- Confía en mí, salta. La entrada está a la derecha, con tu habilidad puedes teleportarnos dentro.

¡ _No lo tenía del todo claro_! Seguía siendo una locura, pero quizá... una locura menor a quedarse allí a enfrentarse al shichibukai. Con una maldición, empujó a Ace y se lanzó tras él activando su habilidad y desapareciendo del campo de visión de todos los que llegaban al acantilado tras ellos.


	20. Los médicos se entienden.

Se habían quedado atónitos al verlos saltar al vacío como si nada, aunque Doflamingo sonrió al llegar a la cima del acantilado. Esos dos desgraciados se le escapaban por ahora y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Uno de sus comandantes llegó a los pocos segundos para ver la escena y al resto de soldados de la marina mirar cómo las olas seguían golpeando con dureza contra la pared del acantilado.

\- Se han escapado – susurró Doflamingo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

\- Podemos entrar, no sería difícil seguirles – respondió su comandante.

\- ¿Estás loco? No sabemos quiénes les esperarán ahí pero supongo que será parte de la tripulación de Barbablanca, la mayoría de ellos tienen recompensas valoradas entre los trescientos y los seiscientos millones, tienen recompensas más altas a la mía. Y tener a Law y a Ace juntos ya es un problema, no quiero imaginarme tener que hacer frente también a la mitad de la tripulación de Ace.

\- Usted podría fácilmente con Law.

\- No es Law el que me preocupa – sonrió Doflamingo – es ese chiquillo de fuego que se enfrentó al mismo Barbablanca antes de unirse a él y lucharon parejo durante tres malditos días. Su reputación le precede. Es terco como una mula y si su habilidad está activa, va a ser un gran problema. Retirémonos por ahora, volvamos a Dressrosa. Seguramente ellos vendrán a nosotros, ideemos un plan.

***

Había oscuridad y las gotas se escuchaban cayendo del húmedo techo. Alguna golpeó el sombrero de Law obligándole a alzar la mirada, colocando la palma de la mano frente a él hasta que una gota cayó en ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ace.

\- Sí. Pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto.

\- Venga, Law... sabía que con tu habilidad podías colarnos dentro de la gruta sin problemas.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo pensabas entrar si yo no hubiera estado?

\- No lo sé – sonrió Ace con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño – me las habría ingeniado.

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció entre ambos, antes de que escuchasen unos pasos entre la oscuridad. Law se tensó, agarrando con mayor fuerza la funda de su katana pese a que Ace parecía muy tranquilo y confiado. Las piernas empezaron a salir a la leve luz que venía de una de las salidas al mar, iluminando lentamente su torso y finalmente sus rostros. Reconoció a Marco enseguida.

\- Por fin llegáis. Cuando me dijeron que os habíais caído, pensé que vendrías aquí, Ace – sonrió Marco.

\- Supuse que vosotros también me esperaríais aquí.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos largamos al barco? Seguro que tendréis hambre.

\- Me muero de hambre – sonrió Ace.

¡ _No podía creerse que nadie estuviera preocupado_! Marco hablaba de comer, Ace de volver al barco con sus compañeros y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Doflamingo debía estar allí arriba esperando a que salieran para matarles a todos.

\- ¿Qué haréis con Doflamingo? – preguntó Law, captando la atención de todos.

\- No hay nada que hacer con él, seguramente se marchará. Ni siquiera un shichibukai es tan idiota como para enfrentarse a toda la tripulación de Barbablanca. Le ganamos en número y la mayoría de los comandantes en poder también. No creo que sea tan insensato como para enfrentarse a todos estando prácticamente solo.

\- Esperará a que nosotros vayamos a por él – susurró Ace – es lo más lógico.

\- Aunque tú no lo habrías hecho – se quejó Marco conociendo lo impulsivo que era Ace – larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes. Tu hermano Luffy está en el barco también esperando y parece impaciente.

Todos los piratas con los tatuajes de la banda de Barbablanca empezaron a caminar hacia un bote algo apartado que se mecía con suavidad con el oleaje que entraba por la gruta. A Law no le quedó más remedio que seguirles y dejar que remasen para llevarles hasta su barco. ¡ _Era_ _mucho más grande que el suyo_! Y había demasiada gente para su gusto.

Sólo pudo apartarse de Ace en cuanto Luffy se lanzó a su cuello en un abrazo que se negaba a soltar. No quería demostrarles que estaba preocupado, pero así era y no por sus enemigos, sino por Ace. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora que volvía con los suyos? ¿Se marcharía con ellos? ¿Le ayudaría quizá con Doflamingo pero luego se acabó? Todo eran dudas en Law y al ver la sonrisa que Ace tenía al estar con los suyos... supo que él jamás sería suficiente, nunca elegiría marcharse de allí.

Durante la fiesta que montaron para darle la bienvenida a Ace, Law prefirió alejarse. Dejó el plato de comida sobre la barandilla de madera del gran barco y se sentó en ella, apoyando la espalda contra la red que subía al mástil y mirando el horizonte con la rodilla medio doblada. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un objeto y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano. Tan sólo unos segundos abrió la mano y lo miró antes de desviar la mirada a Ace.

Seguía con los suyos, divirtiéndose con Luffy y bromeando con sus compañeros. Él era feliz siendo un pirata de Barbablanca y eso le definía. Resopló y cerró la mano con rapidez al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

\- Difícil decisión. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Marco a su lado.

\- Supongo. Pero me alegra que esté bien.

\- Yo quería agradecerte por haberle tratado. Has hecho un gran trabajo y está vivo.

\- También podrías haberle salvado de haber estado en el lugar correcto, sólo tuve suerte.

Desvió su mirada de nuevo al horizonte, con ese objeto fuertemente agarrado entre sus dedos, ocultándolo de todo el mundo. Marco, al ver esa mirada de incertidumbre y con un deje de tristeza, se sentó en la barandilla también, mirando a Law directamente y moviendo sus pies colgantes.

\- Te voy a contar un secreto... sólo he tratado una vez a Ace – le confirmó.

\- Pero... eres el médico de la tripulación, y el primer comandante. Creía que tú y Ace erais como uña y carne.

\- Somos muy amigos pero Ace es del tipo logia, se regenera por sí solo. Tan sólo le eché una ojeada cuando peleó contra Barbablanca y se unió a la tripulación. Él nunca necesita médicos así que... la verdad es que no suelo tratarle. Agradezco mucho que tú estuvieras allí para ayudarle, Law. ¿Qué harás con eso? – preguntó, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza al objeto que Law mantenía oculto, creando un sonrojo en él.

\- Yo... no lo sé. Supongo que debería olvidarme de todo esto.

Los dos apartaron la mirada del mar para centrarla en Ace. Él no comía, engullía la comida más bien. Siempre tenía un apetito voraz y en mitad de la fiesta, se quedaba dormido, creando gritos de toda la tripulación para que despertase, todos incrédulos de que se hubiera podido quedar dormido nuevamente. Law dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Él es feliz aquí – sonrió Law – no puedo quitarle eso.

\- Ahora mismo... Ace tiene más o menos... tres opciones. Una de ellas sería tomar el mando de la tripulación, es lo que su padre, Barbablanca, habría deseado. Era el mejor comandante que hemos tenido, el más querido y todos estarían orgullosos de tenerle como capitán, además... podría tomar decisiones, ser libre, ir con todos donde él quisiera, hacer lo que le apeteciera...

\- Pero él no quiere esa responsabilidad, no quiere ser el "Rey de los piratas" ni nada por el estilo. No tiene ambición, disfruta viviendo simplemente un día más. Es un chico sencillo y humilde, jamás tomará el mando, cree que te corresponde a ti como primer comandante que eras.

\- Sí, eso me lleva a la segunda opción, que vuelva a ser el segundo comandante, volver con su tripulación bajo mi mando como capitán y... hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Y la tercera? – preguntó Law mirando a Ace.

\- Que quiera marcharse.

\- Eso jamás ocurrirá. Él es un pirata leal a Barbablanca.

\- Pero ya no está entre nosotros – se quejó Marco – tiene que empezar a pensar en él.

\- Y lo hace. Aquí entre nosotros... Ace no os abandonará jamás.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por ti?

\- Ni siquiera por mí – sonrió Law, guardando la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y soltando aquel objeto que para él era importante, pero a los demás les habría dado igual – a veces debes dejar marchar lo que más deseas para verle realmente feliz.

Law bajó de la barandilla para marcharse. Pocas veces hablaba de cosas personales y menos con otros piratas, pero Marco era diferente, era médico como él y era un buen tipo, con él podía desahogarse un poco, o eso intuía. Law no era de los que mejor caían al resto de piratas, pero Marco siempre le había tratado como a uno más, quizá era precisamente porque entendía su mentalidad lógica y prioritaria de médico. Entendía el motivo por el que hacía las cosas.

\- Siempre me has aterrorizado, Law – le confesó Marco, consiguiendo que éste se girase – cada vez que Ace tomaba su lancha y se marchaba, pensaba por unos instantes que podría ser la última vez que le viera, que decidiría quedarse contigo, pero él siempre volvía.

\- No tienes nada que temer, ahora eres el capitán, has hecho un gran trabajo manteniéndolos unidos, no te quitaré a tu mejor comandante.

¡ _Idiotas_! Así los veía Marco. Sonrió al ver cómo Law se marchaba a su camerino y Ace se mantenía con su tripulación sin enterarse de lo que ocurría. Ambos eran inteligentes, pero en temas del amor eran unos completos novatos y unos imbéciles. Marco los veía de ese modo. Al final, tendría que darles un empujón, pero iba a ser difícil convencer a Law de que su vida se unía siempre irremediablemente a la de Ace.

Bajó de la barandilla también y caminó hacia Ace. Todos abrieron paso al ver a Marco llegar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba risas en ese barco y sabía de sobra que era Ace lo que todos necesitaban tras la tragedia de Barbablanca. Había sido un milagro que estuviera allí vivo, un milagro que se lo debía a Law y que ahora se lo arrebataba. Siendo egoísta, no podía darle a Ace, no a su comandante pero... Law también lo había pasado mal al creerle muerto y ahora... él lo alejaba una vez más.

\- Ace, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó Marco.

\- Claro. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, poniéndose en pie y siguiendo a Marco hacia otro lado del barco.

\- Es sobre la tripulación. Yo... mira, Ace, no tengo mucha experiencia como capitán así que iré al grano. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer?

\- ¿Vas a asumir el mando como hijo de Barbablanca?

\- Estás de broma, ¿no? Tú eres el capitán, los uniste a todos, yo no quiero ser capitán y lo sabes, es tu derecho.

\- Barbablanca quería convertirte a ti en el Rey.

\- Y yo le dije mil veces que no quería serlo. Yo quiero seguir siendo el comandante de la segunda flota, nada más, estar con mis hombres.

\- ¿Y Law?

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Law? – preguntó Ace.

\- ¿Vas a dejarle marchar así sin más?

\- No es de la tripulación y yo no soy de la suya, pero... le prometí que haría una alianza con él para derrotar a Doflamingo y no voy a incumplirlo.

\- ¿Y después de vuestra alianza? ¿Cada uno por su lado? ¿Como antes?

\- Supongo... no lo sé. ¿Qué opciones tenemos siendo de bandas diferentes?

\- Llegará un día, Ace, en que a ninguno de los dos os baste con un revolcón en una isla desierta cada cierto tiempo y queráis estar juntos, deberéis empezar a pensar en algún momento dónde va vuestra extraña relación.

\- ¿Quieres que deje tu banda? – preguntó preocupado Ace.

\- No, Ace, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, te adoro y quiero verte feliz, aquí siempre va a estar tu familia. Es sólo que...

\- Aunque quisiera irme... Law jamás me aceptaría en su banda.

\- No puedes saberlo.

\- Lo sé, porque sabe cuánto me importáis todos vosotros y no dejaría que renunciara a vosotros por él. Debe ser el único maldito pirata que no me quiere en su tripulación – dijo con tristeza – supongo que tendrá que bastar los revolcones en playas desiertas – sonrió, fingiendo que no le dolía esa idea.


	21. Adiós

Acurrucado sobre su cama, pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de su compañero. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pese a que todo había cambiado. Su padre ya no estaba en el barco, Law se marcharía con su tripulación y él...

Tocó con sus dedos la cicatriz de su pecho. Un agujero se creó en él y ahora aunque lo habían cosido, la cicatriz era enorme. Su tatuaje de Barbablanca en su espalda se había destruido, ese tatuaje era su mayor orgullo y apenas quedaba nada visible. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Qué debían hacer?

Pelear ellos solos contra Barbanegra sería una locura, perderían sin remedio y no estaba totalmente recuperado. Marco era un buen comandante y uno de sus mejores amigos, podría navegar bajo sus órdenes sin problemas pero su objetivo se había desvanecido. Quería convertir a Barbablanca en el Rey de los piratas y ahora muerto... ya no podría hacerlo.

Tampoco es que hubiera tenido demasiada relación con Law desde que ambos habían pisado el "Mobi Dick". Todos sus compañeros estaban deseosos de celebrar que seguía vivo, por lo que Law se mantuvo al margen prácticamente toda la celebración pese a que él era con el que más deseaba estar.

\- ¿Va a ser así siempre, Law? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Fugitivos en playas desiertas. En eso se iban a convertir los dos. ¡ _No_! Ya lo eran. No podía ir con Law, él no podía quedarse... dos amantes destinados a estar separados y verse como si fueran delincuentes en lugares alejados. Jamás conoció a la tripulación de Law, tampoco habría hecho nada inapropiado frente a ellos o en su barco como Law mantenía las distancias con él frente a los suyos. La mayoría de ambas tripulaciones ni siquiera sabía que tenían esa clase de relación y sería complicado si se enterase demasiada gente. El amor era una debilidad, cualquiera de los dos moriría por el otro. ¡ _Amarle... era demasiado arriesgado_!

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta le hizo incorporarse con rapidez. Pensó en Law, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era al que más deseaba ver, era la persona con quien quería compartir cada segundo de su vida. Con esa ilusión en su rostro y una dulce sonrisa, se levantó para abrir la puerta. ¡No era Law! La decepción llegó de lleno a su rostro, borrando toda señal de alegría y provocando que su compañero se sintiera indeseado.

\- Vaya... tu alegría me desborda – sonrió Marco al ver cómo su compañero se había helado ante su presencia.

\- Lo siento, no... no me lo tengas en cuenta. Me alegro de verte igualmente es sólo que...

\- Esperabas a otra persona. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo, Marco? – preguntó Ace antes de alejarse de la puerta, permitiéndole entrar al primer comandante y que cerrase la puerta tras él.

\- Ace, eres un gran comandante y la verdad... es que no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para dirigir la flota de Barbablanca, pero también sé que tienes más cosas en la cabeza y que no quieres seguir el legado de... bueno... de tu padre biológico.

\- Si me hiciera cargo de la tripulación... tendría que decirle adiós definitivamente a Law. No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos os pongan en problemas pero... tampoco puedo dejaros tirados y eso sigue implicando que lo mío con Law no va a ningún lado.

\- Vete con él – susurró Marco ante la sorpresa de Ace.

\- No puedo. Juré lealtad a Barbablanca, a todos vosotros... sois... mi familia y... no es decisión mía, Law no me lo ha propuesto ni lo hará. Además, él tiene sus propios objetivos y no tienen nada que ver con los míos.

\- Y aun así quieres ayudarle. Sé que no vas a dejarle solo con Doflamingo.

\- Tampoco os puedo pedir que entréis en una guerra que no es vuestra. Iba a ir yo solo con él, ayudarle y regresar con vosotros, pero supongo que necesitaré tu permiso primero para hacerlo. Ahora tú eres el capitán.

\- Provisional, ya lo sabes, me gustaría que tú tomases el mando de la flota.

\- Yo no soy Barbablanca – susurró frustrado.

\- Eras su favorito, te consideraba como su propio hijo y lo sabes, siempre fuiste especial para él, lo has sido para todos nosotros. Todos aquí te seguirían hasta el fin del mundo. Debes decidir.

\- Déjame ayudar a Law con Doflamingo y te prometo que luego haré lo que quieras. Por favor – casi suplicó Ace.

\- Tenemos un trato entonces. Marcharemos hacia la ciudad natal de Barbablanca, allí te esperaré cuando acabes lo que queráis hacer Law y tú en Dressrosa.

Marco sonaba tan agotado, estaba convencido de que deseaba volver a ser sólo el primer comandante o quizá... creía que con Ace al frente todo estaría mejor, que la familia se uniría más, no estaba seguro, pero había conseguido ganar algo de tiempo para ayudar a Law en esa venganza. Conocía demasiado a Law, seguramente... él ni siquiera pensaba regresar, habría dado su vida por esa venganza, todo su cuerpo y su mente se mantenían vivos para cumplir esa venganza. Él podía ayudarle, pero sobre todo... podía intentar conseguir que no muriera allí en esa tierra lejana a manos de un Shichibukai.

\- Por cierto, he visto a Law en cubierta hace un rato, llevaba una mochila – informó Marco de aquel suceso, lo que provocó que Ace saliera corriendo del cuarto en su busca.

El pesado barco se zarandeaba con las olas, llevando el cuerpo de Ace de una pared del pasillo contra la otra en el proceso de subir a cubierta. Ni siquiera en las escaleras consiguió estabilizarse, pero no le detuvo en su marcha. Como Marco dijo, allí estaba Law, metiendo su mochila en una barca del Mobi Dick.

\- ¿Qué coño haces? – le gritó Ace -. ¿Te largas? ¿Así sin más?

\- Estás con tus compañeros, ¿qué quieres que haga? Te he traido de vuelta.

\- Esperaba... no sé...

\- ¿Que me quedase? – preguntó con un tono rudo.

\- Que me pidieras que te acompañase.

\- Al lugar al que voy no puedes venir conmigo.

\- Ahora eres tú el que tiene secretos conmigo.

Los dos detuvieron la discusión unos segundos. Pocas veces estaban en los barcos con sus tripulaciones, pero cuando algo así ocurría, eran habituales las discusiones. Casi como si fuera más fácil discutir que decir adiós, en ese círculo vicioso entraban una y otra vez, todo estaba bien hasta que uno de los dos debía marcharse.

\- ¡Dios! Siempre haces lo mismo – se quejó Ace – vienes aquí, me convences de que tenemos que ser como una pareja, decirlo todo y luego... ¿Qué haces tú? Te largas sin siquiera despedirte.

\- Estabas ocupado con tus compañeros.

\- No me vengas ahora con esas cosas, son compañeros, son mi familia pero a ti te amo.

Se sorprendió Law ante aquello. Ace jamás había dicho algo semejante en su barco donde cualquiera pudiera oírle.

\- Ace... no puedes venir conmigo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Dressrosa y ayudarme con Doflamingo?

\- Sí – le aclaró Ace – claro que sí, acabo de hablar con Marco, me da permiso para ir contigo a solucionar tu problema con ese... flamenco emplumado. Lo quemaré hasta que no queden ni las cenizas de él si con eso acabo con tu oscuridad.

Una sonrisa apareció en Law, una que calmó unos instantes a Ace antes de que éste se acercase a él y pusiera sus dedos en las mejillas del menor.

\- Confía en mí... voy a llevarte a Dressrosa, no voy a dejarte en la estacada si quieres ayudarme, pero no puedes acompañarme ahora. No voy a Dressrosa.

\- ¿Por qué tanto secretismo, Law?

\- Voy a hacer... lo que tengo que hacer para localizar un lugar, y cuando tenga todo en orden, regresaré a por ti. Sólo... confía en mí, por favor.

Su frente adelantó unos centímetros, cubriendo el espacio con la de Ace hasta tocarla. Sus dedos todavía rozaban las suaves mejillas del menor y éste mantuvo los ojos cerrados al sentir la cercanía del rostro de Law. ¡ _Claro que confiaba en él_! Le quería demasiado como para no hacerlo y sabía que era inteligente. Tenía un plan y quizá no podía o no quería contárselo, pero no implicaba que no contase con su ayuda.

\- Maldita sea, Law... - susurró Ace.

\- Lamento no poder ofrecerte nada más que esto, Ace. Encuentros fugaces, romances escondidos, amores complicados...

\- Somos de bandas diferentes, Law, no podemos evitar esto. Estamos destinados a ser rivales y aun así... no puedo evitar amarte.

\- Estás en casa, Ace – sonrió Law – para mí eso es suficiente por ahora. Con ellos estarás a salvo hasta que vuelva y luego hablaremos de Dressrosa. Supongo que una alianza momentánea no estará mal.

\- No soluciona que seamos rivales compitiendo en el mismo mar.

\- Supongo que no – sonrió – pero nos dará algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas.

***

Ya no sólo Marco, sino la mitad de la tripulación miraba aquella escena bajo la intensa lluvia que se había desatado en cubierta. A Ace y a Law no parecía ni inmutarles, seguían mojándose, tan cerca el uno del otro que hizo a más de una suspirar como una adolescente enamorada al ver la escena.

\- Ese romance no puede acabar bien – susurró Jozu, el tercer comandante de la tripulación.

\- Me recuerdan a Romeo y Julieta – exclamó Izo, uno de los más leales, comandante de dieciseisava división – condenados a no estar juntos.

\- Vale ya, chicos... dadles un poco de intimidad.

Marco dio un par de palmadas captando la atención de todos para que se retirasen y dejasen a los dos a solas. Aun así, lo máximo que consiguió fue que todos agachasen la cabeza, se escondieran tras las escaleras, se sentasen y empezasen un debate a escondidas de Ace.

\- ¿Qué creéis que hará Ace? – preguntó Izo.

\- Yo de él tomaría el mando de la nave, es el más indicado para el puesto.

\- Ya pero... eso le alejaría de Law definitivamente y...

\- Dejad de debatir sobre el segundo comandante, hará lo que tenga que hacer – intentó concluir Marco.

\- No se va a marchar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Izo – aquí todos le adoran y es de la familia, le necesitamos.

\- Me ha pedido permiso para arreglar unos asuntos de Law, pero luego regresará. Y encima me ha dejado a mí el problema de decidir qué hacer con él.

\- ¿Está dispuesto a asumir el mando? – preguntó Jozu con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Sí... si se lo pido – miró Marco aquella escena frente a él, un conmovedor beso de despedida bajo la intensa lluvia, un beso del que ninguno quería separarse y eso le dolía, porque una parte le decía que lo mejor era que Ace se ocupase de la tripulación y otra parte... quería verle feliz con Law. Resopló. Era una difícil decisión.

\- ¿Capitán? – preguntó Jozu al verle contemplar la escena - ¿Qué hará con Ace?

\- Aún no lo sé. Tengo que pensar si hay alguna solución para que no estén separados pero a la vez... se mantenga en la banda.

\- Es complicado, no puedes estar en dos bandas a la vez.

\- Lo sé. Tampoco creo que Ace quiera dejar la banda sin ajustar cuentas con Akainu y Barbanegra. Siendo sincero... pocos piratas son capaces ahora de hacerles frente y sabe que va a necesitarnos.

\- Ace siempre ha tenido un sentido del deber único – sonrió Izo – no quiere dejarnos, nos quiere y nos considera su familia, pero su corazón está dividido ahora mismo entre la banda o el hombre al que ama. No puede tener ambos. Es tan romántico – susurró volviendo a mirar la escena, esta vez con Law subiendo al bote.

Todos agacharon la cabeza al mismo tiempo, escondiéndose tras las maderas al otro lado de las escaleras cuando Ace giró el rostro para volver dentro. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que todos los suyos le observaban con detenimiento y se ocultaban para evitar ser descubiertos.


	22. Punk Hazard

Todos los marines estaban frente a la gran puerta intentando derribarla. Punk Hazard debía ser una isla desierta, en cambio, allí estaban todos esperando que alguien abriera la puerta del edificio, movidos por los rumores de que "la banda de sombrero de paja" estaba allí.

Para sorpresa de Smoker y el resto de los marines que iban con él, la puerta empezó a abrirse ante sus ojos cuando se disponían a derribarla. Era insólito que alguien pudiera estar en una isla que consideraban clausurada, desierta y contaminada, pero frente a ellos, un shichibukai apareció, apoyando su hombro contra el marco de la puerta y cruzando su pierna derecha sobra la izquierda. La nodachi en su mano y el largo abrigo negro hizo que todos se asustasen excepto Smoker.

\- Shichi... - rumoreaban entre temblores los marines al reconocer al hombre frente a ellos – es un shichi...

Smoker se centró en su sombrero, típico de los hombres del norte, en la nodachi y en los tatuajes de sus manos. Era simplemente increíble que un shichibukai estuviera allí en esa isla. Ese hombre debería estar en cualquier otro lado.

\- Trafalgar Law – Smoker pronunció el nombre al reconocerle claramente -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Es mi residencia de verano – sonrió el moreno, con el gorro todavía agachado ocultando sus ojos.

Lentamente, elevó la cabeza para mirar a Smoker frente a él. No buscaba un enfrentamiento y estaba convencido de que el almirante tampoco. Siendo shichibukai estaba protegido mientras no hiciera algo en contra de su reglamento. Aunque siendo sincero... ya tenía lo que andaba buscando. Esos últimos meses se dedicó a buscar la información que deseaba y ahora, por fin podía realizar sus planes.

\- Queremos entrar Law – comentó Smoker – estamos buscando a la banda de sombrero de paja.

\- Aquí no hay nadie – dijo sin moverse de la puerta – estoy yo solo.

\- No me creo ni una palabra – sonrió Smoker -. ¿Qué haría un shichibukai en una isla prohibida? No deberías estar aquí.

\- Tampoco tú – sonrió Law, devolviéndole la excusa – como te he dicho, es mi residencia de verano.

Los dos miraron con incredulidad la cantidad de nieve a su alrededor y el frío que hacía. "Residencia de verano", era casi una maldita broma. La sonrisa arrogante de Law no desaparecería, todos los allí presentes lo sabían. Les impediría pasar.

Tensos segundos de silencio, ambos intercambiando miradas sin saber muy bien qué paso iban a dar a partir de entonces. Debían ir con pies de plomo, hasta que finalmente, un grito hizo que Law echase una mirada de reojo atrás. Su boca se abrió ante el asombro de ver a la banda de "Sombrero de paja" saliendo del pasillo del que él venía con una panda de niños gigantes, llegando a la salida.

Su primer gesto... Nami tiritando de frío y quejándose de la nieve mientras el cocinero le pasaba su chaqueta para que se tapase, el segundo gesto... todos alarmados al ver a los marines frente a ellos y por último, su giro hacia él, que mantenía su semblante lo más serio posible pese a aquella locura, viendo cómo metían la pata ante su excusa de que estaba allí solo.

\- ¡MARINES! – gritó uno de los Mugiwaras.

\- ¡SHICHIBUKAI! – gritó otro, todos mirando de un lado al otro y echando a correr nuevamente al interior del edificio.

\- ¡ _Volvamos dentro_! Este tipo es peligro – gritó Nami al verle, lo que hizo que Law volviera a abrir los ojos estupefacto, pero sin tratar de impedirles nada.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – agachó Law la visera de su gorra con un par de dedos, frustrado por aquella situación. ¡ _Sus planes nunca podrían salir bien con los Mugiwaras_! Ya conocía a Luffy, ¿por qué su banda iba a ser diferente? Ni siquiera sabía que ya estaban allí – "Room: Shambles" – pronunció ambas palabras, la primera para crear la gran cúpula que alcanzó el pasillo de los mugiwaras y la segunda... para intercambiar sus corazones y poner la personalidad de cada uno en el cuerpo de otro.

Al menos se aseguraría que no pudieran escapar. Si querían regresar a sus cuerpos, deberían ir a buscarle. En algún momento se darían cuenta de ese detalle, así que con el tema solucionado y evitando que pudieran escapar de la isla, volvió a mirar a Smoker.

\- ¿Así que estabas solo? – preguntó Smoker.

\- Lo estaba – susurró Law.

\- Déjanos pasar.

Law sonrió antes de apartar su hombro de la pared donde estaba apoyado y erguirse. ¡ _Eso era una clara negativa_!

\- Ahora que lo habéis visto, no puedo dejar que os marchéis – sujetó la nodachi de tal forma, que llevó su otra mano a la empuñadura para desenfundar.

El ruido de una pisada hundiéndose en la nieve seguido por otra pisada. ¡Lento! Esa persona caminaba lento y finalmente, cruzó a todos los sorprendidos marines antes de que la suela de su calzado golpease contra el sólido escalón. Tras él, una leve cortina de humo de la nieve que había ido derritiendo a su paso.

Una sonrisa es lo que ambos mostraban en su rostro pese a que la nueva figura, al pasar junto a Law, bajó también su sombrero ocultando sus ojos.

\- Creo que se te han escapado unos cuantos.

\- ¿Por dónde? – preguntó Ace.

\- Por allí – le señaló el largo pasillo -. ¿Le has contado el plan a tu hermano?

\- ¿Crees que estarían aquí de haberlo contado? – preguntó con un tono burlón – ya sabes cómo es Luffy y su banda, echan a correr en cuanto huelen aventuras.

\- Deberías aprender a controlar a tu hermanito – sonrió Law.

\- Voy a buscarles... - se quejó.

¡ _Seis meses_! Es el tiempo que no se habían visto, seis meses en los que Law había estado ocupado fingiendo seguir las normas de los marines, siendo un shichibukai y reuniendo la información que necesitaba. Ni siquiera había podido escribirle a Ace para no levantar su tapadera en esa misión y ahora... estaba allí. Su equipo había hecho un buen trabajo contactando con Ace y él parecía haber seguido el plan. Sin embargo, verle de nuevo tras tanto tiempo, sólo levantaba en él las ansias por volver a tenerle cerca, por abrazarle, por besarle. No podía hacerlo en ese momento, no con todos los marines persiguiendo a la banda de su hermano, él debía quedarse y protegerles, darle tiempo a Ace para que encontrase a esos insensatos y les explicase la situación.

\- Acaba rápido y ven a buscarme. ¿Quieres? – sonrió Ace, volviendo a caminar hacia el interior.

Sus pisadas resonaron una vez más, pero Law sólo pudo sonreír al escucharlas, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto con su habilidad a plena potencia. Seis meses eran suficiente para que su cuerpo hubiera eliminado todos los residuos de veneno en su organismo. La "Mera Mera" estaba a pleno rendimiento, su cuerpo y órganos recuperados y, aun así, Law no pudo evitar echar la mirada atrás y observar el tatuaje de Ace destrozado. Su mayor orgullo... ahora sólo era una mancha irreconocible a su espalda.

¡ _Seis meses_! A cada paso que daba Ace, se alejaba más de Law. Siempre era igual con él, sólo unos instantes podían disfrutar el uno del otro para luego... desaparecer durante meses. Le amaba pero era un amor que dolía demasiado. Efímeros momentos juntos es lo que tenía. ¿Cuánto aguantarían en esa situación? Era lo que Ace se preguntaba a cada paso. Parecía que siempre estaban alejándose. Siempre había problemas entre ambos que les impedían estar juntos. Si no eran enemigos en su contra, serían sus propias tripulaciones a las que no podían abandonar y si no... serían sus propios planes de venganza. Al final... ésa era su historia.

Caminó por el pasillo en busca del equipo de su hermano. ¡ _Todos eran un desmadre en esa banda_! Conocía bien a Luffy y sabía a qué atenerse con él. No era de los chicos que escuchasen durante más de cinco minutos una conversación sin dormirse. Estaba claro... que debía ser rápido para exponer los planes, porque si era Law quien intentaba explicarle un plan, Luffy acabaría dormido.

Por los ruidos provenientes de fuera, Ace supo que la pelea de Law había dado inicio. Ahora él debía centrarse en su faena. Encontrar a su hermano, explicarle el plan y capturar a Caesar, ése era su objetivo y debía conseguirlo fuera como fuera.

***

Todos sus planes se frustraban. Ace había tenido que salir del laboratorio puesto que su hermano se encontraba fuera y Law... tras zanjar el asunto con Smoker y cambiar su corazón y personalidad con su teniente, también se había marchado en busca de ese idiota por si Ace necesitaba ayuda para explicarle la situación. Sin embargo y aunque creyó que se tomaría a broma esa alianza, el muy idiota dijo que sí, al instante mientras no fueran a atacar a Shanks.

Le habría gustado decirle cuatro cosas a Luffy, pero la verdad es que se quedó absorto mirando la gran sonrisa de Ace, tan inocente como siempre, siendo imitado por la misma sonrisa de su hermanito. ¡Eran tal para cual! No había solución con ninguno de ellos.

\- Vamos a por Kaido – gritó Luffy con todas sus fuerzas al ver a todos reunidos.

\- Luffy... sabes que respeto todas las decisiones que tomes como capitán – empezó Robin – pero creo que deberías saber que las alianzas piratas suelen acabar en traición.

\- ¿Piensas traicionarme? – miró hacia un serio Law, con la nodachi apoyada sobre su hombro y un Ace que no podía dejar de sonreír al verle sufrir con la actitud de su hermanito.

\- ¡No! – fue su respuesta seca, lo que hizo que Luffy sonriera.

\- ¿Ves? Todo solucionado – dijo de forma inocente, lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran por lo ingenuo que llevaba a ser su capitán.

Robin miró hacia Ace esta vez como buscando una mejor explicación a ese hecho. Confiaba en Ace porque sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa por su hermanito, si él estaba dispuesto a fiarse de esa alianza, entonces ella lo haría.

\- Dejaría mi vida en sus manos, créeme... confío plenamente en él – aseguró Ace – por muy serio que pueda pareceros ahora, es de fiar.

\- No prometo no matar a tu hermano si me desespera demasiado – susurró Law, pero eso sólo hizo que Ace sonriera con mayor inocencia, lo que creó un sonrojo en Law, quien apartó el rostro para que no le viera de esa forma.

No podía evitar sentirse atraído por Ace y estaba claro que él no se tomaba en serio ninguna de sus amenazas. En el fondo sabía que jamás podría hacerle daño a su hermano, por mucho que le desquiciase a veces.

\- Entonces... ¿Vamos a por Caesar o no? – preguntó Ace.

\- Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que hay que hacer – se quejó Luffy -. ¿Por qué no lo derrotamos y ya?

La vena de la frente de Law se hinchaba frente a la sonrisa de Ace. Éste posó su mano en el hombro de Law tratando de conseguir que se calmase. Así era Luffy, nunca terminaba de hacerse a las ideas de los demás, él tenía sus propios planes.

\- ¿Y si lo derrotamos y ya está? – preguntó inocentemente el menor.

\- Luffy, necesitamos secuestrarle – confirmó Ace – es de vital importancia llevárnoslo con vida.

\- No entiendo nada... pero vale. Lo atraparé.

\- Y recuerda que esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, nadie puede saber lo que planeamos – le recordó Ace.

\- Sí, sí, nadie sabrá que vamos a secuestrarle.

¡ _Cinco minutos_! Eso es lo que duró el secreto. Law miraba la escena atónito, con un Luffy en la entrada del laboratorio, agarrado con Haki al gas de Caesar y gritando: _¡te_ _atrapé, he venido a secuestrarte_!

\- En serio... ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermano? ¿Se dio un golpe al nacer? – se quejó Law, tapándose los ojos con la mano.

\- Puede que yo le diera más de un golpe cuando era niño – sonrió Ace con inocencia – sólo... hay que quererle como es.


	23. ¡La nueva era está en tu puerta!

Ninguno podía apartar la mirada de Luffy y su más reciente estupidez. Allí abrazado a Caesar, gritaba que iba a secuestrarle. Sin embargo, Zoro apartó la mirada de su capitán para dirigirla a otro individuo que captaba más su atención. Law no parecía prestar demasiada atención a Luffy, lo había hecho al inicio pero ahora... su mirada iba destinada a otra persona que sonreía con inocencia, a Ace.

Frunció el ceño y desvió sus ojos hacia una Robin que sonrió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza casi como indicándole que ella también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle que todos habían pasado por alto. Robin había preguntado directamente a Ace qué opinaba de Law y esa alianza y ahora... Zoro empezaba a entender el motivo por el había hecho esa pregunta precisamente al hermano de Luffy.

Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro. ¡Esos dos tenían algo! No estaba seguro el qué, quizá sólo eran muy amigos, pero daba la sensación... que Law sentía algo por el hermano de su capitán. ¿Lo sabría Ace o sería igual de atolondrado que Luffy? Era la duda que le carcomía por dentro.

No fue hasta que Law y Ace iniciaron su caminar hacia el interior del edificio persiguiendo a Caesar y a Luffy, cuando Zoro esperó pacientemente a que Robin se pusiera a su lado.

\- Has visto lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Robin en susurro.

\- Creo que Law siente algo por Ace, pero...

\- Tampoco yo estoy segura de lo que ocurre, no han hecho nada extraño, es posible que Law no se haya confesado o puede que Ace sea como nuestro capitán y no se haya percatado.

\- Puede que ambos lo escondan bastante bien. Es... la forma en que se miran – susurró Zoro – sé que Ace no haría daño alguno a su hermano y dudaba de Law pero... viendo esa mirada hacia Ace, creo que Law tampoco es un peligro hacia Luffy. ¿Crees que nuestro capitán sabe algo?

\- ¡Lo dudo mucho! – sonrió Robin escuchando los gritos de Luffy intentando atrapar de nuevo a Caesar – aunque nunca me lo habría imaginado, con lo serio y planificador que es Law...

\- Bueno, al menos empiezo a entender lo de la alianza y en parte, me quedo más tranquilo.

Zoro fue el primero en comenzar a caminar. A cierta distancia, todavía veía a esos dos piratas caminando delante. Mantenían la distancia pese a caminar el uno junto al otro a un paso lento y tranquilo. Desde luego, Ace no se parecía en nada a Luffy o eso pensó el espadachín al verles, al menos... en su carácter tranquilo.

\- Tengo que encontrar el lugar donde hacen el Smile – susurró Law.

\- Te acompaño. Seguro que mi hermanito podrá arreglarse solo con Caesar.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Caesar controla gas venenoso, no sé cómo de inmune puede ser tu hermano a eso.

\- Ohhh. ¿Eso es que no quieres que te acompañe? – sonrió Ace - ¡Vale!

Y así sin más, Ace continuó caminando por el pasillo pese a que Law se había paralizado en el sitio. Ace no era de los que aceptaban algo sin más. ¿Estaría molesto con él por la forma en que se marchó la última vez? Ni siquiera le había saludado cordialmente, tampoco se había abalanzado sobre él pese a las ganas incontrolables que sentía al tenerle cerca, pero... la misión estaba en juego y había demasiada gente allí que no conocía su relación. Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrado a fingir.

Law lanzó una sonrisa incrédula ante lo que acababa de ver, pero ahora no podía ponerse a hablar con Ace y tratar de entender qué le ocurría, así que tomó la bifurcación para ir a buscar la sala del Smile. Seis meses allí habían sido suficientes para aprenderse el mapa del laboratorio.

¡Seis meses! Sus piernas se detuvieron en seco, echando la vista atrás para ver nuevamente el borroso tatuaje en la espalda de Ace. Él seguía caminando con lentitud pero no fue capaz de moverse, hasta que Zoro le alcanzó. Un instante se quedó estático, agachando la visera de su sombrero para ocultar la mirada de tristeza que se reflejaba en él cada vez que observaba a puño de fuego marcharse.

\- Deberías ir con tu capitán – susurró Law hacia Zoro – yo iré a la sala del Smile.

***

No esperaba encontrarse a Vergo en aquel laboratorio, pero tampoco imaginaba que tendría en su poder su corazón. Como muestra de confianza, con su habilidad lo había sacado de su cuerpo y entregado a Caesar por el de su ayudante, necesitaba que confiasen en él. Ahora estaba en una muy mala situación. Tirado en el suelo, apaleado por ese hombre y tratando de recuperar su corazón para poder ponerse serio.

Ese hombre... lo odiaba. Le pidió ayuda cuando Corazón moría y él lo apaleó como a un perro, dejándole en peor estado. En aquel entonces, Law era apenas un adolescente y pese a tratar de proteger a Corazón, no pudo hacer demasiado. Acababa de comer la "Ope Ope" y sólo pensaba en salvar a su amigo y compañero, pero fue brutalmente golpeado también y abandonado en la nieve.

Vergo seguía frente a él, golpeándole cada vez que él decía su nombre sin un sufijo honorífico, pero es que no sentía respeto alguno por ese hombre. Lo único que lamentaba era no tener fuerzas para levantarse. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero cuando iba a lograrlo, el corazón en la palma de la mano de Vergo era estrujado con fuerza tirándole de nuevo al suelo entre desgarradores quejidos de dolor.

Su vista se nublaba por momentos, agarrándose con su mano a la barandilla de hierro tras él para intentar levantarse una vez más. No quería ni se permitiría caer allí, sin embargo, unas botas aparecieron en su rango de visión. Alguien estaba detenido a su lado, un poco más avanzado que él y acababa de detener con una única mano el pie que iba en su dirección para golpearle.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no respondían bien, sin embargo, supo de quién se trataba cuando la voz de Vergo sonó molesta. Un hombre como él odiaba perder ante los que consideraba "críos".

\- Los tipo logia sois todo un fastidio – se quejó, pero la figura que retenía aún su tobillo con fuerza sonrió, encendiendo las llamas y obligando a Vergo a tratar de alejar su pie de aquel agarre.

\- ¿Ace? – susurró Law aunque sólo podía ver sus botas negras y parte de su pantalón oscuro.

\- Bueno... somos un dolor en el culo – sonrió Ace, cediendo en el agarre y dejando que ese tipo alejase su pierna herida por sus llamas – o eso me dice siempre Law.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? – se cabreó Law – te dije...

\- Dices muchas cosas, pero siempre olvidas que soy comandante y odio que me den órdenes.

¡ _Una sonrisa_! Es lo que surgió en el rostro de Law, así era Ace, siempre haciendo lo que le daba la gana. La preocupación también era algo presente en el moreno, no sabía cuánto habría podido mejorar Ace en el uso de su Haki, pero Vergo era un experto en él.

\- Ace...

\- Cállate y deja de darme órdenes – se quejó el menor – sé lo que tengo que hacer. Vamos – sonrió Ace, colocando su mano frente a él y dando forma al fuego entre sus dedos hasta poner la palabra dicha, provocando a Vergo.

\- Odio a los críos, más a los tipo logia. Os creéis invencibles – se quejó con arrogancia.

Law pudo finalmente sentarse, dejando su espalda apoyada contra la barandilla y mirando la espalda de Ace. Él siempre acababa llegando a cubrirle pero no estaba seguro hasta qué punto todo su poder estaba vigente nuevamente. Elevó la vista y se fijó en sus ojos. Estaba decidido a acabar con ese tipo, sentía la presión y estaba convencido de que Vergo debía odiar esa tremenda decisión y perseverancia en él. Un crío de apenas veintiún o veintidós años, retando a un experimentado pirata haciéndose pasar por marine. Era una locura, pero... ¡ _Era Ace_! El terror de los mares, segundo comandante de uno de los emperadores del mar. Podría ser joven, pero subestimarle también significaría su inminente derrota.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos hicieron su primer movimiento. ¡ _Ace peleaba diferente a lo que él conocía_! Sus movimientos eran mucho más precisos, no estaba atacando a lo loco, ni llenando la sala de llamas y entonces lo entendió. ¡ _No quería dañar su corazón_! Y éste seguía en posesión de Vergo.

¡Humo! Sus llamas desprendían una inmensa cantidad de humo, quemando algunas máquinas de la estancia y provocando que la visibilidad se redujera hasta que llegó un momento... donde dejó de verles. Escuchaba la pelea y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su corazón estaba en sus manos. ¡Ace era impulsivo! Pero reconocía que solía tener algún plan en mente y si fallaba, improvisaba. Su plan siempre debió ser recuperar su corazón como fuera.

Colocó su corazón nuevamente en el interior de su cuerpo y se puso en pie. Toda la sala estaba llena de humo, pero caminó entre él hasta hallar el hombro de Ace y posar su mano sobre él.

\- Estoy aquí, Ace – le susurró.

\- Pero tienes muy mala cara – sonrió con arrogancia el menor.

\- No me subestimes tú, ¿quieres? Éste es un asunto personal, por favor.

\- Está bien, todo tuyo.

Dio media vuelta y el fuego de la sala obedeció a su portador, reuniéndose bajo sus botas mientras su cuerpo lo absorbía dejando la sala limpia. Vergo les miró extrañado, pero ver a Ace alejarse hacia la barandilla donde antes estaba Law y sentarse encima de ésta para ver la pelea, le hizo entender que ese chiquillo al que una vez dio una paliza, quería encargarse en persona. Eso le hizo sonreír todavía con mayor énfasis.

\- Buen intento al querer fingir valor, mocoso.

Aquella frase no vino de ninguno de ellos. Ace se sorprendió al escucharla, pero Law ya intuía que Doflamingo debía estar escuchando desde hacía un tiempo. Vergo enseñó el "Den den mushi" que utilizaba como teléfono.

\- Pero... ¿Estás seguro de sobrevivir? Tu oponente es Vergo. ¿Quieres hacerlo enojar? – Law escuchaba a Doflamingo en silencio, pese a que Ace abrió los ojos al ver el cuerpo de Vergo recubierto en su haki, casi como una armadura impenetrable -. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez? Debió ser traumatizante, seguramente no lo has olvidado. Debes estar aterrado de Vergo.

\- Law... - susurró Ace a su espalda, aunque Law desenvainó la nodachi listo para el combate.

\- Incluso con tu habilidad, su haki le protege de tus ataques – siguió Doflamingo – en rango y en fuerza, no eres rival para Vergo.

\- Aquí voy, mocoso – avisó Vergo antes de lanzarse como una bala hacia Law.

Seguramente, Ace se hubiera preocupado el doble si no hubiera visto que Law activaba "Room" en su mano. Y se preparaba para el ataque. Su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa, no sólo Vergo fue cortado por la mitad, también toda la sala. El contenedor del líquido partido a la mitad empezó a expandir su contenido en el suelo, el tejado cayó hacia un lado y la sala quedó al descubierto tras el profundo corte de su nodachi.

\- Han pasado años desde aquello – las palabras de Law empezaron a sonar en la estancia -. ¿Quién no se movilizó? Ustedes se confiaron demasiado. Lo único que ocurrió con la muerte de Barbablanca fue el cambio de una era. La marina ha fortalecido su ejército, pero no ha enfrentado a los grandes, como si se preparasen para una guerra... la guerra que Barbablanca inició fue sólo eso... el inicio. Como siempre dijiste, la nueva era de los más poderosos avanza como una máquina imparable y yo acabo de romper un engranaje de esa máquina – sonrió Law, consiguiendo que Ace sonriera también – ahora nadie podrá detenerla. ¡ _La nueva era está en tu puerta_!


	24. La inocencia de un capitán.

Su mirada era todo un poema aunque Ace sonreía a su lado. Sabía que Law detestaba los contratiempos y montar una fiesta ahora que tenían a Caesar bajo su custodia era un gran problema. Él sólo pensaba en la Marina y que irían a por ellos, seguramente aparecerían en breve, pero Luffy y toda su tripulación decidieron que era buena idea montar primero la fiesta.

\- Luffy, toda la Marina estará aquí en unas horas, es mejor marcharnos ahora mismo y poner distancia – explicó Law.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – sonreía Luffy con su manera inocente de ser – ya sé... hagamos la fiesta rápido.

\- Olvídate, no vas a hacerle cambiar de opinión – sonrió Ace a su lado, apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amante.

\- Voy a ir a solucionar el tema de los niños si no te importa.

\- Me parece buena idea.

\- Que nadie entre en la sala – ordenó, aunque ni siquiera iba dirigido a Ace, sino más bien, a la tripulación de Luffy puesto que sabía que todos ellos hacían lo que les daba la gana.

Fue algo inevitable, pero Ace se giró instintivamente, atento a la espalda de Law que se encaminaba a la sala donde estaban los niños. ¡ _No podía dejar de mirarle el trasero_! Sin embargo, apartó la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la gente podría darse cuenta de esa relación que ambos mantenían medio en secreto.

Ace se sentó enseguida cerca de los compañeros de su hermano, pero fue Sanji quien le colocó un gran plato de carne y verduras en las manos. ¡ _Estaba hambriento_! Pero una parte de él quería esperar a Law, aunque él podría tardar, más sabiendo que cuando entraba en tema médico, se podía pasar la vida. Le encantaba su trabajo y era el mejor médico y cirujano que había conocido. Era irónico, él, que odiaba a los médicos, ahora estaba enamorado de uno de ellos.

\- ¿Así que vienes a Dressrosa con nosotros? – preguntó Luffy, cargando todo su peso sobre la espalda de su hermano.

\- Ése es el plan por ahora, sí – sonrió Ace.

\- Genial, te enseñaré lo genial que es el Sunny.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.

Su hermano siempre estaba algo atolondrado, era demasiado inocente pero le amaba, era su hermanito, el que había arriesgado su propia vida para ir a rescatarle cuando necesitó ayuda. Se sentía un poco mal. Siempre prometió cuidarle y protegerle, pero aunque había hecho su mejor esfuerzo siempre, al final y aunque no lo esperó, fue Luffy el que también acudió en su ayuda.

\- Luffy – sonrió su hermano – te has vuelto fuerte.

\- No has visto nada aún, te mostraré más cosas mientras te quedes con nosotros.

\- Sólo será un tiempo, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, sí, volverás con tu tripulación cuando todo esto acabe. Lo sé, pero... siempre serás mi hermano, eso no se puede cambiar. Yo siempre iría a buscarte, Ace.

\- Sabes que yo no dejaría que te ocurriera nada malo, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquilo, Ace, me volveré mucho más fuerte aún para que no tengas que preocuparte.

\- Siempre estaré preocupado por ti, enano – se quejó Ace.

La sonrisa de ambos hermanos hizo sonreír al resto de la tripulación de Sombrero de paja. Todos conocían a Ace y el enorme corazón que tenía, él daría lo que fuera por proteger a su capitán, siempre sería la sombra a su espalda, el que le apoyaría y le echaría una mano para que siguiera caminando su senda para llegar a ser el Rey de los piratas.

El único que no parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta era Chopper, que no dejaba de buscar algo o a alguien con la mirada. Estaba preocupado y nervioso, se le notaba por sus movimientos y la rapidez con la que se desplazaba por el terreno hablando con unos y con otros.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, mapache-ya? – preguntó Ace, recordando que así le llamaba Law, lo que hizo que Chopper se girase hacia él primero entendiendo sólo la pregunta.

\- Estoy buscando a Law. ¡ _Y no me llames así_! No soy un mapache, soy un reno – se quejó, pero Ace sonrió. Se le pegaban costumbres de Law, sobre todo esa terminación tan extraña de "-ya" que él solía tener cuando se refería a nombres propios.

\- Está atendiendo a los niños. Quería sacarles la droga del cuerpo.

\- ¿Sin mí?

\- Bueno... es un gran cirujano – sonrió Ace – te diría que fueras a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero ha dicho que nadie entrase, supongo que lo tiene todo bajo control.

Aquella respuesta no era de su agrado, lo notó por la manera en que movió su nariz y posteriormente, salió corriendo hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Law. Para Ace, una cosa estaba muy clara... cuando Law decía de no molestarle, era mejor hacerle caso. Él ya había aprendido esa lección hacía mucho.

La carne olía tan bien y sus tripas sonaban con tanta intensidad que, finalmente, las ganas pudieron con él. ¡ _No iba a esperar a que Law acabase_! Él se uniría en cuanto pudiera, así que dio el primer bocado a la carne. ¡ _Estaba deliciosa_! Su hermano tenía un gran cocinero, así que ese hecho evitaba que se preocupase demasiado por él, al menos en tema sobre nutrición.

\- Gracias, Sanji, está delicioso.

\- De nada. La verdad es que pocas veces me agradecen estos energúmenos todas las comidas que preparo, pero las devoran como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Me lo imagino. Luffy es un tragón.

\- ¡ASESINO! ¡ES UN ASESINO! – escucharon todos que gritaba Chopper, quien venía corriendo con un rostro desencajado por el temor – los está despedazando, lo he visto – gritaba frente a los ojos desorientados de todos.

Ante aquel hecho, la situación sólo se relajó cuando Ace empezó a reír. Evidentemente, Chopper no se tomó demasiado bien esa acción, pero el resto de personas sí se relajaron.

\- No te preocupes tanto, mapache-ya, la habilidad de Law es algo extraña, pero no haría daño a unos niños. Al menos no ahora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "ahora"?

\- Pues, cuando tenía unos doce años y hasta su adolescencia, prácticamente habría aniquilado a cualquiera, perdió toda su humanidad, sólo deseaba destruir todo a su paso, pero ha cambiado. Sé que puede parecer serio, algo arrogante a veces y que muchos desconfían de él, pero... es el tipo más fiable que he conocido. Seguramente estará separando las partes de los niños para encontrar esa droga y sacarla de su cuerpo. Tendrá una explicación, por eso ha dicho que no entrase nadie, para no asustarnos.

Dicho y hecho, tal y como terminaba de dar su explicación, los niños aparecían corriendo y pasando a un Law que venía con total tranquilidad, con nodachi al hombro. Todos estaban bien y todos... sonreían. Chopper preguntó alarmado cómo se encontraban, pero la respuesta de los pequeños hizo que todos se calmasen. Habían pasado miedo al principio pero luego, según ellos, había sido divertido.

\- Siempre montando el espectáculo allá donde vas – sonrió Ace cuando Law se sentó frente a él.

\- Y tú siempre intentando dar explicaciones por lo que hago para que no piensen mal de mí. ¿Verdad?

\- Ya me conoces. Supongo que tengo debilidad por los casos perdidos.

\- Toma, Law, seguro que estás hambriento – sugirió Sanji, pasándole un cuenco con carne.

\- Gracias.

Estando frente a Ace, Law no podía apartar la mirada de él. Meses habían pasado y se moría por estar junto a él, pero no quería ni siquiera sentarse cerca por miedo a que pudieran descubrir lo que tenían en realidad. Tampoco era de ayuda estar frente a él, sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez, observando sus labios moverse cuando comía, deseando besarle apasionadamente.

\- Se lo come con la mirada – sonrió Robin hacia su compañero, quien mantenía la botella de sake en su mano.

\- Lo extraño es que ni su hermano se haya percatado de eso – comentó Zoro con una agradable sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que tienen algo? – preguntó Robin algo dubitativa.

\- No lo sé, lo que está claro es que sienten algo el uno por el otro, lo que no estoy tan seguro es si tienen algo o no, no les he visto hacer nada "romántico".

\- Yo tampoco. Es raro, porque si tuvieran algo, no sé... con el tiempo que llevan separados, se habrían abalanzado el uno sobre el otro, ¿no crees?

\- Muy posiblemente. O tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad para ocultarlo de los demás. Ya sabes que un romance como podría ser el suyo sería bastante peligroso para ellos. Si sus enemigos supieran algo así, tendrían un punto débil donde atacarles.

\- Sí. Tienes razón.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Luffy, tirándose sobre los hombros de ambos compañeros y mirando al otro extremo donde estaban Ace y Law a solas, comiendo en silencio.

Robin pareció indicarle a Zoro con la mirada que no dijera nada, pero siendo el vicecapitán, su mano derecha y el primer reclutado de la tripulación, era su obligación contarle lo que ocurría, así lo veía Zoro.

\- Hablaba sobre Law.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Creo que quiere cepillarse a tu hermano – dijo repentinamente y sin rodeos.

\- ¿Cepillarse? ¿Por qué querría cepillarle el pelo a mi hermano? Ya sé que lo tiene algo rebelde y eso pero...

\- Luffy... no esa clase de cepillar, de la clase de querer "zumbárselo".

\- ¿Bailar zumba? – preguntó nuevamente con inocencia, lo que hizo reír a Robin, quien cubrió su boca con la mano de una forma femenina y bastante disimulada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Vale... creo que Law intenta "trincarse" a tu hermano.

\- ¿Trincar, trincar...? ¿Como cuando "trincas" un pavo? ¿Crees que quiere pincharle con su espada o algo así? – se alarmó Luffy, mirando con desconfianza a Law.

\- _¡Sí! ¡La espada quiere clavarle_! – pronunció con ironía Zoro ante la risa de Robin, pues ésta no podía parar de reír ante la inocencia de su capitán -. ¡ _Joder, Luffy, que se lo quiere follar_!

Ante aquellas palabras, su capitán se quedó atónito y paralizado. No sabía si había entendido mal, pero miró a Law y luego a Ace. Los dos se miraban con disimulo y sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero de ahí a que ese pirata quisiera "mancillar" a su hermano... ¡Eran palabras mayores!

\- ¡Noooo! – sonrió Luffy – seguro que te lo inventas.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Zoro mirando a ambos – yo creo que quiere tirárselo, ¡si es que no lo ha hecho ya!

\- ¿Qué insinúas? Mi hermano no se dejaría hacer nada así.

\- Quizá es Law el que quiere que... ya sabes... tema – sugirió esta vez Robin, haciendo sonreír a Zoro.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Dejad de decir esas cosas.

\- Yo creo que ya han follado – dijo Zoro.

\- ¡ _Zoro_! No digas esas cosas de mi hermano. ¡Es mi hermano! No quiero tener esa visión de él.

\- Luffy, reconoce que tu hermano es atractivo y es un pirata, a muchas mujeres les gustan los hombres aventureros como él, seguro que ha tenido a más de una rendida a sus pies – intentó insinuar Robin – y bueno... no sé, Law y él parecen llevarse muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo teniendo en cuenta que son de bandas diferentes.

\- Porque tienen una alianza.

\- "La alianza de la espada" – se rió Zoro al dar a entender que el miembro de Law podría ser esa "espada que ensartaba". Robin no tardó ni dos segundos en pillar la metáfora y echar a reír.

\- Basta los dos. Nadie va a follarse a mi hermano.

\- Eso díselo a él, pero te recuerdo que Law es capitán y no lleva nada bien eso de recibir órdenes. Además, Ace es quien decidirá a la larga si quiere o no que le "ensarten el arma". ¿No crees?

\- Tenéis unas mentes muy macabras los dos. Hablaré con Ace sobre este asunto... pero no ahora – dijo al ver cómo, tanto Law como su hermano, seguían lanzándose extrañas miradas mientras comían en silencio.


	25. Dressrosa

Un par de días habían pasado y allí seguían, subidos en el Sunny, escuchando y soportando los gritos de Luffy y a la animada tripulación, pero Ace sólo miraba al otro lado de la cubierta donde Law permanecía sentado, con la nodachi apoyada sobre su hombro y tratando de dormir. Apenas habían hablado pero era algo normal, no querían que nadie pudiera descubrir su relación. Eso no significaba que no le doliera o no sintiera ganas de echarse encima de él, de besarle, de abrazarle... incluso hablarle.

Sólo escuchar su voz le excitaba pero debía seguir fingiendo indiferencia, igual que él hacía. Por suerte, Dressrosa no estaba lejos ya. Por primera vez en horas, la gorra de Law se levantó ligeramente y sus intimidantes ojos se fijaron en él, quien apartó la mirada al instante volteándola hacia las olas y el horizonte.

Law sonrió. Ese chico era un caso perdido, siempre mirándole cuando creía que nadie se percataba que lo hacía pero volviendo a su indiferencia cuando le pillaban. De hecho, quería hablar con él, lo deseaba más que nada. Llevaba un par de días de indiferencia abrumadora y eso, en parte, también haría sospechar a la tripulación si les ocurría algo raro o si se llevaban mal. No podía permitir algo así, por lo que se levantó, desentumeciendo su cuerpo y caminando hacia el otro lado donde Ace permanecía sentado en la ancha barandilla, mirando un anaranjado horizonte.

\- Ey – llamó Law con poca simpatía, pero así era él cuando quería parecer indiferente -. ¿Has estado antes en Dressrosa?

Por un instante, Ace vio la cara de su hermano. Hacía sólo un segundo estaba corriendo como loco por la cubierta y ahora, estaba paralizado, mirándoles con unos ojos raros y casi asesinos. ¿Sabría algo de su relación? Esperaba que no, él había tenido mucho cuidado de no decir nada ni demostrarlo.

\- No – susurró Ace – la verdad es que es la primera vez que voy a ir a ese país. ¿Has estado tú alguna vez?

\- Sí. Una vez. Creo que el mejor lugar para hacer el intercambio de Caesar sería en Green Bit.

\- No sé, Law, donde tú veas. Como te digo nunca he estado, así que no conozco el territorio.

\- Creo que sería más seguro, los barcos no pueden llegar.

\- Pero, ¿no es una isla?

\- Así es, custodiada por peces luchadores.

\- Odio a esos peces – se quejó Ace – pero se les puede derrotar.

\- Hay que cruzar el puente y seguramente nos tocará pelearnos con ellos, aunque no esperaba tener que utilizar mi habilidad, debería reservarla para Doflamingo. La pelea será dura y mi habilidad...

\- Consume mucho, lo sé. Tendremos que idear algún plan.

\- Vayamos a por Doflamingo, directo – sonrió Luffy.

\- No – fue la escueta respuesta de Law.

\- Ni hablar – secundó Ace la decisión de su chico.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dudó Luffy al verles de acuerdo.

\- Es una locura enfrentarle sin un plan. Tenemos que pensar en algo – agregó Ace – pero siendo sincero, apenas conozco a Doflamingo y no he estado en su país, voy un poco a ciegas con él.

\- Yo le conozco bien. Es un gran estratega y va a ser difícil arrinconarle – habló Law con una voz algo pensativa – lo primero es conseguir que renuncie a su título de shichibukai, para eso hemos secuestrado a Caesar. Querrá recuperarlo, así que hará lo que sea para ello.

\- ¿Tan importante es? – preguntó Ace al ver a ese científico al que le faltaban algunos tornillos y que realmente, no le parecía demasiado importante.

\- Doflamingo tiene negocios en el bajo fondo, Kaido, uno de los emperadores del mar tiene negocios con él, si Doflamingo no consigue suministrarle el productor, toda su furia caerá sobre él, eso es lo que voy a intentar. Renunciando a su título de shichibukai, la marina podrá intervenir también, es un pirata al fin y al cabo, ahora mismo protegido por ese título, así que hay que quitárselo como sea. Sé que en Dressrosa está la fábrica principal donde fabrican el "Smile" que venden al bajo fondo, hay que encontrarla a como dé lugar y destruirla. Quizá lo mejor sea crear un equipo para esa misión y mientras ocurre eso, yo entretendré a Doflamingo en Green Bit, alejado de la ciudad. Tengo la excusa de la negociación de Caesar.

\- Cuánto jaleo... vayamos de frente y ya está – musitó Luffy algo aburrido, pero Ace colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano para calmarle con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Es mejor hacer caso a Law en estas cosas. Es un buen estratega.

¡ _Un puchero_! Eso era lo que Luffy dejó escapar. No le gustaba lo que Zoro y Robin habían insinuado que Law y su hermano pudieran tener algo. Ahora veía señales en todos lados, hasta cuando le daba la razón a Law y le apoyaba en lugar de hacerlo con él que para eso era su hermanito.

\- Está bien, lo haremos a su manera.

Tal y como era su hermano, Ace sonrió al ver cómo se metía el dedo meñique en la nariz y hurgaba ligeramente, mirando hacia otro lado con poco interés. Siempre hacía eso cuando la situación o decisión no le gustaba del todo y una cosa tenía clara... ¡ _Luffy iba a hacer lo que quisiera_! Como siempre.

***

\- No pienso ponerme eso – se quejó Ace al ver a todos con bigotes y barbas postizas para camuflarse. Él podía reconocerles, Luffy llevaba su peculiar sombrero, también Law... ¿A quién querían engañar con esas pintas?

\- Vamos, Ace, hay que camuflarse.

\- Pero si os reconozco a la legua – se quejó nuevamente – yo no pienso ponerme bigote, ni barba, ni nada similar. Además, también tengo un sombrero característico, me reconocerán enseguida.

\- Ponte esto también – le pasó Law una camisa con flores hawaiana.

\- ¿Es que voy de vacaciones a una playa? ¿Me traerás sake en copa de cristal con sombrillita?

\- No seas idiota y póntelo. No quiero que te reconozcan.

\- Por favor, Law... Doflamingo reconocería ese gorro tuyo en cualquier lado. Porque te pongas un bigote no vas a pasar desapercibido.

¡ _Muy de la tripulación de Barbablanca_! Ace estaba acostumbrado a ir donde quería, a hacer lo que quisiera y todo porque era el segundo comandante de uno de los grandes reyes del mar, de un emperador tan temido, que nadie se atrevería a alzar la voz ni la mano contra él. Pero Barbablanca había perdido su imperio, ya no eran temibles como antes y parecía no entender que debían camuflarse.

\- Ace, póntelo, maldita sea – se enfadó Law.

\- ¿Es que vas a obligarme?

\- Sí si es necesario.

Luffy miró extrañado cómo ambos discutían, de hecho... llegaron a las manos. Law tratando de agarrar a Ace para ponerle el bigote falso mientras éste luchaba por impedirlo. Fue entonces, cuando estalló en carcajadas. Law siempre era muy serio, pero cuando estaba con su hermano, _¡hasta_ _era divertido_!

\- Para ya, Torao – gritó Ace, lo que hizo que Luffy dejase de reír.

\- Torao... Torao me gusta – se rió – es más fácil que... traf... trafal...traful...

\- Trafalgar – le indicó Law al instante.

\- Eso... Torao.

Mezcla entre Trafaltar y Law, para Luffy tenía todo el sentido del mundo pese a que los demás le miraron algo extrañado al principio, y finalmente... todos aceptaron ese apodo. ¡Ya nunca jamás, volvería a ser Law en esa tripulación! Todos lo sabían pero Law maldecía con la mirada a Ace por haber dicho aquella palabra con la que él solía llamarle.

\- Ésa me la pagarás.

\- Sí, sí – sonrió Ace – Torao...

\- Hagamos los equipos – cambió de tema Law enseguida.

Luffy se asustó un poco con eso de los equipos. No quería dejar a su hermano con Law, no después de todo lo que Zoro estuvo diciendo de "trajinárselo", follárselo y todas esas cosas.

\- Los que irán a Green Bit tendrán que mantener a raya a Doflamingo mientras el resto encuentran la fábrica. También tendremos que dejar a un equipo custodiando el barco.

\- Yo iré a buscar la fábrica, iré con Ace – se adelantó Luffy – Torao puede encabezar el plan de retención de Doflamingo.

Al principio, todos creyeron que Law se negaría, o al menos, Zoro, Robin y Luffy, quienes veían la tensión sexual no resuelta de esos dos, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Law aceptó en dejar ir a Ace con el resto. Robin lo entendió enseguida, no quería poner en riesgo a Ace contra Doflamingo y sabía que era una buena carta contra los enemigos de la isla y la destrucción de la fábrica con su fuego.

\- De acuerdo. Ace va en tu equipo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Luffy –. También Zoro y Franky. Conmigo pueden venir Robin y Ussop. El resto custodia el barco.

***

Caminaban por la ciudad. Todo era nuevo, raro y diferente. Muchos juguetes hablaban como si tuvieran vida propia, haciendo una vida normal junto a las personas. Eso a Luffy le encantaba, sin embargo, teniendo a su hermano tan cerca, no dejaban de invadirle las ganas por preguntarle sobre Law y si realmente... sentía algo por él. No quería hacerlo frente a Zoro y Franky, pero se moría de ganas por tener una respuesta. Motivado en esa decisión, caminó algo más despacio, dejando que los demás le adelantasen para poder ponerse a la altura de Ace.

\- Oye, Ace... - le llamó.

\- ¿Sí, Luffy?

\- Llevo un tiempo preguntándome, ¿de qué conoces a Torao? Es decir, parece que os lleváis bastante bien y, no sé, me preguntaba...

\- De cuando era más joven. Mi tripulación coincidía algunas veces con un comandante llamado Corazón. Él cuidaba de Law, tenía una enfermedad mortal y trataba de salvarle. Era un crío impertinente – sonrió Ace – no tenía amigos, ni humanidad alguna, sólo deseaba destruir todo a su paso. Por ese entonces, Law pertenecía a la tripulación de Doflamingo.

\- ¿En serio? Pero vamos contra él.

\- Por eso te he dicho que pertenecía a ella. Hace muchos años que lo dejó, ahora es capitán de su propio barco y...

\- ¿Y?

¡ _Juró vengarse_! Era lo que Ace quería decirle, pero no podía, ni siquiera a su hermano quería aclararle sus motivos, aun así, eso mismo que callaba era lo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo. Law no le había dejado ir en su equipo por una sencilla razón. ¡Él no iba a volver! Era un viaje sin retorno, sabía que no ganaría, pero iba a retenerle sólo sabiendo que Kaido mataría a Doflamingo. Su venganza se cumpliría aunque él no la viera.

\- Será idiota – se quejó Ace.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada bueno – miró hacia atrás. No podía regresar ahora, ya estarían lejos, así que debía confiar en que saldría vivo de esa.

El olor de una exquisita carne asada hizo que Luffy abandonase toda la atención sobre el tema que le había llevado a iniciar la conversación con su hermano, lanzándose a una desesperada carrera hacia el bar del que venía el aroma. Todos le llamaron, gritaron su nombre, trataron de hacerle frenar, pero él ya estaba entrando como todo un torbellino en el lugar, tomando los primeros cubiertos en su mano y gritando una y otra vez la palabra "carne".

\- No tiene solución – se lamentó Zoro – siempre igual en cuanto ve una taberna.

\- Así es mi hermanito. Vayamos para allí antes de que se meta en algún lío. Las tabernas también son una buena fuente de información. Quizá alguien sepa algo sobre la fábrica, aunque debemos ser cuidadosos al preguntar. Recordad que estamos en territorio enemigo, nos estarán observando y seguramente, nos buscarán. Sobre todo después de la amenaza de Law a Doflamingo para que renuncie a ser shichibukai. No debe estar contento y sabía que veníamos.

\- Law le atraerá a Green Bit – pronunció Franky.

\- Sí, pero todavía tiene a todos sus secuaces en la ciudad. No os olvidéis que es un buen estratega, tened los ojos muy abiertos – advirtió Ace.


	26. Un mal augurio

Todo era demasiado extraño. Ace miraba a un lado y a otro. ¡ _Todo estaba tranquilo_! La gente paseaba, los niños jugaban con sus juguetes vivientes y las puertas de la taberna frente a él se movían con violencia de adelante a atrás al haber entrado su hermano como un poseso en busca de carne.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zoro, colocándose a su lado.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. Es que todo está demasiado... no sé, demasiado tranquilo. Doflamingo sabía que veníamos y escuché a Law amenazarle por el "Den Den Mushi" para que dejase su puesto como shichibukai a cambio de entregarle a Caesar. Las noticias deberían haber volado, siendo un pirata normal, sin la protección de la Marina no podría ser Rey en Dressrosa. Tiene que abdicar y eso creo que traería el caos.

\- La verdad es que sí es muy raro.

\- O no era un gran Rey y están contentos de su abdicación o está ocurriendo algo que desconozco – comentó Ace – y no me gusta ir a ciegas contra un enemigo y menos en su territorio.

¡ _Preocupado por Law_! Es lo que Zoro vio y por eso mismo, sonrió. Esos dos realmente tenían algo, podía apreciar esa conexión, cómo Ace no había dejado de mirar hacia atrás todo el camino cada ciertos minutos, pese a que sabía de sobra que Law ya no estaría a su espalda, que no podría volver a verle, pero seguía girándose y eso indicaba su preocupación.

\- Todo estará bien. Vayamos con Luffy antes de que se meta en algún lío.

\- Sí, es lo más conveniente.

Iniciaron de nuevo la marcha, cuando se detuvieron una vez más ante un sonido particular. Un bastón que golpeaba los peldaños. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años o algo mayor, bajaba con cuidado. Ambos ojos tenían una enorme cicatriz y por la forma en que golpeaba con el bastón, les dio a entender a ambos que era ciego. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que Zoro colocaba la mano en la empuñadura de una de sus katanas y con el pulgar dejaba ver un centímetro de la hoja, dispuesto a desenfundar con rapidez, los dedos de Ace se movían invocando su fuego. Ambos sentían peligro pero no se atrevían a hacer algo imprudente sin una agresión clara.

El hombre pasó a su lado. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y finalmente, Zoro se relajó cuando el hombre pasó por su lado sin hacer el más mínimo amago de querer atacarle o enfrentarle.

\- Disculpad – escucharon los dos al hombre que acababa de pasar junto a ellos y al que le daban la espalda – ¿conocéis algún lugar de apuestas por aquí?

\- Lo siento, no somos de la ciudad – fue la respuesta de Zoro, manteniéndose alerta en todo momento.

\- Ya veo.

\- Quizá pueda preguntar en la taberna, está justo a la derecha – dio algo de información Ace intentando ser de ayuda.

\- Gracias, probaré suerte entonces.

Los ojos de Ace se fijaron en el pulgar de Zoro, que volvía a recorrer ese centímetro de la hoja y guardarla completamente en la funda. No hablaron del tema, ambos habían sentido el peligro, no necesitaban comentar absolutamente nada más, por lo que caminaron nuevamente hacia la taberna.

Luffy ya estaba allí, golpeando una de las mesas con los cubiertos y pidiendo carne. El mesero le miraba extrañado. Luffy era como un niño pequeño, siempre con la gran sonrisa y dando mucha importancia a cosas infantiles como comer algo de carne. ¡ _Nunca cambiaría_! Por eso mismo, Ace sonrió.

Cuando la comida llegó, él mismo peleó por la carne con su hermano. ¡ _Había cosas entre ellos que no cambiarían_! Y eran sus peleas por ver quién comía más. Claro que Luffy solía sacar ventaja cuando a Ace le entraba su gran narcolepsia. Sin embargo, cuando acababan de comer, todos se fijaron en la mesa del fondo donde el anciano con el que Zoro y Ace se habían cruzado anteriormente, jugaba a la ruleta lanzando una bolita en el tablero giratorio.

Zoro miró a Ace. Éste estaba centrado completamente en ese hombre. Todos miraban la suerte que tenía, era un ciego ganando constantemente en un juego de azar, pero Ace no miraba la bola, ni el color que salía, sino el rostro de ese hombre. Su forma de mirar era la de un hombre intentando recordar o hacer memoria, como si conociera a la persona en cuestión.

Tenía un don para saber dónde caería la bola, sin embargo y pese a su racha ganadora, pronto apareció un matón de tres al cuarto para acabar con esa racha. Quizá siendo ciego no se percataría de sus pintas, pero Ace estaba convencido de que podía sentir y saber mucho más de lo que sus ojos le negaban.

¡ _Le engañaban_! Él decía blanco y aunque salía su color, ellos le mentían diciendo que había salido negro. No era nada justo pero no quería meterse en problemas. Lo único que faltaba era que ocurriera algo y no pudiera ir a ayudar a Law si lo necesitaba, y estaba claro... que lo necesitaría en algún momento.

\- Entonces... ¿He ganado? ¿O he perdido? ¿Es blanco? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre ciego al notar el gran silencio del hombre frente a él.

\- Es ne...

\- Es blanco, viejo, has ganado – dijo Luffy a su lado, comiendo la carne de una pata de algo.

Los ojos de Ace casi salen de sus órbitas al verle allí. Franky simplemente reía, pero Zoro también se asustó considerablemente ante aquella actuación. Su capitán nunca se detenía dos segundos a investigar la situación.

***

Por suerte la cosa no había terminado tan mal como esperaban, aquel hombre tenía un poder increíble. Agradecido de que Luffy dijera el color correcto, había hecho comer el suelo a más de uno. Un poder de gravedad fuera de lo normal que creó un agujero en el suelo de la taberna. Sin embargo, él no era el problema, se había marchado con tranquilidad. El problema venía en que alguien había robado una de las katanas de Zoro, quien había salido disparado en su busca, detrás de él había salido Sanji y Luffy se entretenía hablando con los matones de antes para intentar averiguar junto a Franky dónde se encontraba la fábrica.

Ace prefirió quedarse con su hermano, porque si todos eran propensos a los problemas, su hermano más. El jaleo proveniente de la parte norte se hizo audible y captó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Luffy.

\- Es el coliseo – sentenció el matón al que le estaban dando una paliza para sacarle una información que no parecía tener. Ni siquiera era uno de los hombres importantes al que darían esa información – los mejores piratas están ahora participando en el torneo. De hecho... el premio es algo que seguro le gustaría saber a tu compañero – dijo mirando directamente a Ace.

\- ¿Qué hay de premio? – preguntó Luffy - ¿es carne? – se le iluminaron los ojos – Mingo dijo que había algo que me interesaría, es carne, ¿verdad?

\- Saben dónde está la ubicación de Little Oars Jr. Además de eso... el premio es una importante fruta del diablo. La fruta Yuki Yuki. Estoy convencido... de que Ace desea ese tipo de fruta por su venganza.

Todos los presentes miraron a Ace. Era cierto que quería vengarse de Akainu por lo que dijo de su mentor, del que había sido su padre pero no podía hacerlo con el fuego y tampoco quería poner en peligro a Law por algo así. La fruta Yuki Yuki habría dado un giro a la situación, podría detener hasta cierto punto ese magma. Era una gran aliada a su favor pero desde luego, era la ubicación de su amigo Oars la que más deseaba conocer. Él había ido a intentar rescatarle. Le hirieron de gravedad por su culpa y no podía abandonarle, pero... la misión de Law...

\- Hay que encontrar la fábrica – dijo Ace con dolor en su pecho. Quería ambas cosas, quería recuperar a Oars y quería ayudar a Law pero no podía hacer ambas ahora mismo. Law contaba con él o moriría a manos de Doflamingo mientras que de Oars no sabía nada por el momento.

\- Yo participaré – dijo Luffy con decisión al ver los ojos de su hermano – tú encuentra la fábrica como ha dicho Law, yo iré a ese torneo y ganaré la información.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Luffy?

\- Sí, ve a cumplir la misión, Law cuenta contigo, pero entiendo que como comandante, Oars era uno de los tuyos, no quieres abandonarle y no lo haremos.

¡Decidido! No es que le gustase la idea a Ace, iban a romper parte del plan de Law y ya tenían a dos personas correteando por las calles de Dressrosa sin sentido alguno. Zoro perseguía su katana, Sanji perseguía a Zoro y ahora Luffy se metía en ese torneo. Sólo quedaban Franky y él para encontrar la ubicación de la fábrica. Ace no quiso perder demasiado tiempo, así que tras darle algunos consejos a su hermanito para el torneo, se marchó de allí con Franky. Tenían trabajo que hacer, hasta que una llamada a su "Den Den Mushi" le hizo detenerse. Era Sanji. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había desaparecido en las calles de la ciudad pero parecía alarmado.

\- Ace, tienes que contactar inmediatamente con Law, todo esto es una trampa, escúchame bien...

***

"pere pere pere, pere pere pere"

El "Den Den Mushi" de Law sonaba en la isla de Green Bit. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había llegado tras cruzar el gran puente de Dressrosa. Por suerte, Robin había sido de gran ayuda para alejar a los peces luchadores y conseguir así que él guardase fuerzas. Su habilidad requería mucha energía y sabía que Doflamingo siempre tramaba algo. Prefería ir al cien por cien a ese enfrentamiento, por lo que llevaba unos días sin utilizar su habilidad.

Robin y Ussop habían desaparecido en la investigación de la isla por culpa de haber visto a unos marines, pero él esperaba en la playa junto a Caesar a que Doflamingo apareciera. Tenía unos minutos todavía, así que respondió a la llamada.

\- Menos mal que respondes – escuchó la voz de Ace preocupada – sal de ahí ahora mismo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Law – ya casi es la hora del intercambio.

\- Ni se te ocurra darles a Caesar, es una trampa. Doflamingo no ha renunciado a los shichibukai, todo es mentira, nos ha estado engañando. Habrá un extra del periódico hoy a la una, justo a la hora del intercambio, Law, en él dirá que se equivocaron y que Doflamingo nunca renunció ni a su trono en Dressrosa ni a ser shichibukai.

\- Ya es tarde para irme, Ace – confesó con una sonrisa arrogante – encuentra esa fábrica y destrúyela, yo retendré a Doflamingo todo lo que pueda.

\- No seas idiota, no puedes pararle tú solo.

\- Ace... te quiero – le añadió, lo cual hizo que Ace se enfadase todavía más al considerar que decía eso simplemente... por si moría allí.

\- Serás imbécil, no te atrevas a morir aquí. ¿Me escuchas?

Law sonrió ante aquello. Su chico siempre había sido un cabezón de primera, sabía que era capaz incluso de venir, de calcinar a la mitad de los peces luchadores de ese mar e ir a buscarle.

\- No es mi intención morir si te quedas más tranquilo.

\- Vete al diablo, Law, si mueres, te juro que no pararé hasta encontrar algo que te desagrade para hacer con tus cenizas.

\- Ya está aquí. Nos vemos, Ace.

\- ¡ _Law_! – escuchó aún que gritaba con preocupación Ace, pero Law colgó el teléfono sin más. No quería tener que escuchar todas las maquiavélicas ideas que se le podrían ocurrir a ese travieso chico para hacer con sus cenizas. Era mejor no enfadarle demasiado.

\- Bueno... ahí vamos.

\- Doflamingo no te perdonará esto, Law – escuchó a Caesar – es mejor que me devuelvas mi corazón y te rindas.

\- Jamás. El intercambio se cancela y me quedo tu corazón como salvoconducto para escapar de aquí – sonrió.


	27. El cielo y la tierra tiemblan.

Todo se estaba desmadrando demasiado. Allí estaba él con Franky, viendo cómo Luffy entraba a una competición que seguramente Doflamingo tenía prevista para él, para alejarle de Law, para impedir que pudiera ayudarle. ¿Estaba siendo mal hermano al permitir que Luffy participase en ese torneo en su lugar? En parte, sentía que estaba siguiendo a medias los planes de Doflamingo. Estaba claro que quería que él participase, de ahí que utilizase algo tan rastrero para atraerle como la localización de uno de sus mejores amigos, un compañero suyo.

Todo ese rato, Ace mantuvo el silencio, mirando el soleado cielo. Estaba preocupado por Law y habría corrido a esa maldita isla a buscarle pero... no podía hacerlo. Había prometido encontrar esa fábrica como fuera. Su hermano, sin embargo, parecía mucho más tranquilo. Sonreía y estaba entusiasmado con entrar al coliseo a pelearse contra los mejores. Aun así... y pese lo que más le interesaba a Ace era la ubicación de Oars, no negaba que el premio de la "Yuki Yuki" era suculento. Una fruta tipo logia de nieve.

Muchos piratas iban a pegarse por ella y eso hacía que se preocupase por su hermano. ¡Todo se complicaba! Estaba preocupado por Oars, preocupado por Law, preocupado por Luffy... y sentía que todo se escapaba de su control. Quizá si Law estuviera allí sabría manejar la situación, volver a encarrilar todo, pero a él no se le ocurría nada.

Fue cuando Luffy entró, que Franky y él escucharon a un soldadito de juguete hablando sobre Doflamingo y el coliseo. Por la curiosidad, Ace decidió preguntar por la fábrica de Smile. Era un rebelde que se enfrentaba a los hombres de Doflamingo y al resto del pueblo, él era posible que supiera algo o al menos... tenían opciones de obtener un aliado que conocía el terreno y la historia de esa isla.

***

¡ _No habría negociación_! Doflamingo no tenía y nunca tuvo la intención de negociar con él. Era lo que Law pensaba, pero ya estaba llegando y no podía marcharse. ¡Ya no tenía tiempo! Debía pensar algún plan y ganar tiempo para que el equipo que buscaba la fábrica la encontrase. Aunque él muriese allí, si conseguían destruir la fábrica, el Emperador Kaido asesinaría sin duda alguna a Doflamingo. Su venganza estaría completa pese a su muerte. No iba a fallar en ello.

\- L-La... marina – gritó Caesar al ver aparecer en la playa a un almirante seguido de su séquito.

\- Eres Trafalgar Law-San, ¿verdad?

La profunda voz de Fujitora sonó en la playa, alarmando un poco a Law. No le conocía demasiado bien y tan sólo había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre él, pero no eran precisamente alentadores.

\- El nuevo almirante Fujitora, ¿no? – Law elevó la vista ante una sombra que apareció en el suelo, Doflamingo llegaba en ese momento a la playa –. Aquí está – susurró al verle.

\- ¡Jokeeeeerrrr! – exclamó Caesar entusiasmado al verle aparecer. Él sería su salvación o eso tenía en mente el científico.

La risa de Doflamingo surgió al mismo tiempo que las campanas de la ciudad sonaban dando las tres en punto. No era coincidencia, sino la hora acordada para el pacto que habían hecho y que ahora, Law tenía intención de romper al sentirse engañado por ese tipo.

\- Oye, Law... la has liado bien gorda – rió Doflamingo frente a él – nunca pensé que atraerías a un almirante de la Marina. Puesto que ya no soy Shichibukai... tiemblo de miedo.

Un chasquido de labios dio a entender a todos los presentes que Law estaba realmente molesto con aquellas palabras, pero su queja no se hizo esperar.

\- Mentiroso – le gritó Law con furia en su mirada.

Ese día, la novedad fue el extra del periódico. Nadie se imaginaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir, pero en él, se desmentía completamente que Doflamingo hubiera renunciado a ser un Shichibukai, comentando que había sido un error la noticia anterior. Todo un plan bien urdido que ni Law pudo imaginarse. ¿Quién tenía tanto poder como para modificar o conseguir sacar un extra rectificando una noticia que esa misma mañana había sido publicada? Ni siquiera un Shichibukai debería poder hacer algo así. Su influencia no era tan amplia.

\- Respóndeme, Doflamingo – le gritó Law con enfado - ¿de verdad has usado el poder del gobierno mundial y engañado a todo el mundo sólo para tendernos una trampa?

La risa de Doflamingo le hizo entender a Law, que era una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Los trucos de magia más espectaculares suelen ser los más simples... Law. "Es imposible que haga semejante locura", la gente tiene sus propias ideas y suposiciones, por lo que están ciegos a la verdad.

\- Es imposible que hagas algo así, por muchas argucias que hayas maquinado. Eres un pirata, incluso con el título de Shichibukai o Rey de Dressrosa, no tienes ni por asomo el poder suficiente para engañar al mundo entero. Los únicos capaces de tal cosa son... los Tenryuubitos.

\- Sólo tenía un objetivo, Law – sonrió Doflamingo – Mi único deseo... era matarte.

Un tenso momento de silencio se produjo. Fujitora miraba a ambos Shichibukai frente a él mientras ambos piratas... se miraban el uno al otro. Tan sólo ese tenso ambiente fue roto por un grito desesperado de Caesar.

\- ¡ _Joker_! Date prisa y acaba con... - Law agarró la túnica de Caesar evitando que se moviera o pudiera salir corriendo hacia su jefe.

\- No te pienso entregar a este tipo, porque no has cumplido con lo prometido. Doflamingo... ya no hay trato – gritó Law para que le escuchase alto y claro.

\- ¿Qué leches dices? Después de haber llegado tan lejos – se quejó Caesar al escuchar las palabras de su opresor.

\- ¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu jefe tras una década de silencio? – se rió Doflamingo, dirigiéndose claramente a Law – déjalo aquí, Law, Caesar es mi querido subordinado.

La voz de los marines no era audible para aquellos dos piratas, sin embargo, uno de sus hombres, informaba al almirante Fujitora, que quien estaba junto a Law era Caesar, el científico que había creado una masacre en la isla de Punk Hazard. Sin embargo, como subordinado de Doflamingo y siendo éste un Shichibukai, a Caesar le esperaba un indulto también.

\- ¿Eres ese almirante elegido durante el reclutamiento mundial, Fujitora? – preguntó Doflamingo hacia el almirante ciego -. He oído rumores sobre ti, dicen que eres un verdadero monstruo.

\- Agradezco el cumplido – fueron las únicas palabras de Fujitora.

\- No te hagas el tonto – sonrió Doflamingo.

\- Quizá es porque soy recién llegado, pero tus actos me tienen confundido. No me he enterado de todo, pero al parecer, has roto algunas normas como Shichibukai. Te llaman Joker.

\- Si quieres acusarme de algo, tendrás que reunir pruebas concisas – sonrió Doflamingo -. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas a proceder con Law?

Automáticamente, los ojos de Law se fijaron en la figura de Fujitora. El almirante ciego se mantuvo paciente y respetuoso, pensando una decisión.

\- En el caso de los piratas en busca y captura, los Sombrero de paja y el comandante de la segunda tripulación de Barbablanca, Portgas D.Ace, si las historias son ciertas y habéis formado una alianza, entrarás en la lista negra – aclaró hacia Law – pero si los has convertido en tus subordinados, tendrás carta blanca. Tal vez no os arrestemos a ti, a los Sombrero de paja y a Ace... dependiendo de tu respuesta.

\- ¿Qué clase de investigación es ésa? – preguntó Caesar, frustrado al ver que Law simplemente... podría contestar que eran sus subordinados y todo quedaría en orden – sólo tiene que mentir y será libre.

Para Law... todo su plan se había derrumbado completamente. Ahora él era el objetivo principal y acabaría arrastrando a Ace y a la tripulación de su hermano. El problema era que llevar la situación a la ciudad habría empeorado aún más las cosas. Tenía que ganar tiempo para que Ace encontrase esa fábrica a como diera lugar.

\- Ace jamás será mi subordinado, él es el comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca – gritó Law –. He formado una alianza con él y con la tripulación de Sombrero de paja.

\- Qué tío tan raro – rió Doflamingo al ver que Law prefería no mentir.

\- En ese caso, te despojamos de tu título de Shichibukai y espero que sea lo único que deba reportar hoy.

Fujitora desenvainó su espada y una onda surcó los vientos, elevándose al cielo a gran velocidad y a los pocos segundos, un inmenso meteorito caía hacia la isla.

\- No me jodas – expresó Law con los ojos abiertos a más no poder – es un meteorito.

\- No puede ser – dijo Caesar asustado.

\- No se corta ni un pelo – se quejó Doflamingo al ver aquello.

Los marines salieron corriendo al verlo, al igual que Caesar. Todos intentando poner distancia con la playa y esos tres monstruos que iban a iniciar su enfrentamiento. Nadie quería estar allí en medio cuando todo estallase.

\- Room – se escuchó la voz de Law, creando una burbuja a su alrededor y desenvainando la nodachi para cortar el meteorito que iba hacia él.

Fujitora también empezó a cortar con su habilidad y Doflamingo no se quedó atrás, desplegando sus hilos para hacer añicos la parte que iba a por él. Un alarde de tres habilidades muy diferentes que tenían la misma intención, salvarse de aquel meteorito. Un agujero enorme se formó y dentro de él, tres pilares se mantenían intactos, cada uno de ellos a los pies de los tres individuos que habían conseguido salvarse del ataque.

Law y Fujitora envainaron las espadas, escuchando cómo un marine gritaba: "sólo queda el suelo bajo sus pies".

\- ¿Cómo te ha entrenado el almirante de la flota, perro callejero? – le preguntó Doflamingo enfadado. Él debía ser intocable, un Shichibukai, pero había osado atacar a ambos.

\- Aunque no puedas ver, esto es una completa locura – le aclaró Law a Fujitora.

\- Bueno... gracias – fueron sus palabras – sólo estaba probando tu fuerza, Law, ahora te arrestaré. ¿Lo entiendes, Law?

\- Si crees que voy a dejarte escapar, estás soñando – dijo Doflamingo hacia Law.

***

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ace? – preguntó Franky, quien seguía al soldado hacia su "base secreta" junto al comandante de la segunda división. Sin embargo, Ace había frenado en seco y miraba hacia atrás.

\- No... no es nada – susurró pese a haber sentido esa vibración. Él era propenso a sentir las llamas, eran su habilidad y el calor que venía de aquella zona junto a las vibraciones, le habían hecho preocuparse más por Law. Era su dirección – encontremos esa fábrica cuanto antes.

\- Claro.

Saber que ese juguete estaba planeando una revolución contra el reinado de Doflamingo era algo que Ace tenía muy en cuenta y que sabía que podría utilizar. No le habían dejado demasiado margen, así que prefirió seguirle, escuchar su historia y ver si sus aliados conocían el paradero de la dichosa fábrica. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora mismo para ayudar a Law. Doflamingo era un terrible adversario, necesitarían todo el apoyo posible para derrotarle.

Se sorprendió al llegar a la base y encontrarse a Zoro junto a los otros dos que se suponían... habían ido con Law a la isla, Robin y Ussop. Negaría si dijera que no estaba más preocupado aún, Law estaba allí solo. Al ver la reacción de Ace, Robin se alejó del resto de los presentes para acercarse a él en un intento de calmarle.

\- Ace, seguro que Law está bien.

\- Supongo – dijo nada convencido.

\- ¿No confías en él?

\- Claro que confío en él, tanto como para seguir su plan, pero... sé que no tiene intención de regresar con vida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que su venganza siempre será más importante, hará lo que sea con tal de ver a Doflamingo muerto y le da igual lo que le ocurra a él. Es un idiota.

\- ¿Su venganza? No sabía nada sobre una venganza.

\- Law es así, se guarda las cosas para sí mismo. Doflamingo es quien mató a una persona muy querida para él. Law no parará hasta verle muerto. Eso te lo garantizo.


	28. Ante mis ojos.

Zoro no podía entender absolutamente nada, pero era cierto que allí estaba su capitán, en el segundo piso del coliseo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías, Zoro? – preguntó triunfante su capitán.

\- Si sabías que había un torneo así, ¿por qué narices no me avisaste?

\- Perdona, perdona.

\- Nosotros pateando toda la ciudad y tú aquí pasándotelo en grande. No es justo. – se quejó Zoro.

Ace miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Era cierto que Luffy había entrado a ese coliseo por su culpa, por querer la información de Oars, de uno de sus compañeros. Seguramente Doflamingo esperaba que fuera él mismo quien entrase y así mantenerle ocupado mientras destrozaba al resto de compañeros.

\- Voy a llamar a Sanji – comentó Ace – le avisaré de que ya nos hemos reunido con Luffy para explicarle la situación.

\- Ey, Luffy, que sepas que el coliseo está rodeado de Marines.

Sanji tomó el den den mushi y habló desde el Sunny, o eso dijo él. Al parecer habían conseguido llegar a la isla Green bit y recoger a Caesar. Ahora se marchaban a la isla Zou por mandato de Law, pero... para Ace, saber que Law seguía allí peleando no le gustaba nada. Ese pirata era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener su venganza y quería recuperarle con vida. Sin embargo, no fue esa información la que llamó la atención de Ace, sino cuando Franky habló desde la base de los aliados.

\- Lo siento, Luffy, pero no voy a seguir el plan de Torao.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Luffy con preocupación al ver los ojos que había puesto su hermano frente a él.

\- Es que... según su plan, destruimos la fábrica y pasamos de Doflamingo, pero si hacemos eso... ¿Qué será de la gente de la ciudad? Todos están peleando por su país y quieren jugarse la vida para derrotarle. No puedo abandonarles. ¿Aún crees que podemos dejar en paz a Doflamingo? Yo voy a luchar.

Una mano elástica bajó desde el segundo piso y robó el den den mushi de las manos de Ace, llevándolo hasta sombrero de paja de inmediato.

\- Desmádrate lo que quieras, nosotros haremos lo mismo – respondió Luffy.

\- Bien, pues decidido pues – se escuchó por el teléfono a Sanji.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó Luffy casi en un susurro al ver que no reaccionaba. Había agachado el rostro y miraba los adoquines del suelo con una extraña sombra en su rostro – Ace... dime algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó con frustración – haced lo que queráis, yo iré a por Law entonces, alguien tiene que pensar en protegerle a él si no vais a seguir su plan.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ussop al sentir un terremoto, lo que hizo que Ace se preocupase viendo cómo algunos edificios de la ciudad caían.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? No veo nada – dijo Luffy cuando algo cayó del cielo frente a la plaza y una humareda cubrió el lugar.

\- ¡LAW! – gritó Ace al ver caer el cuerpo de Law frente a él, seguido por el sonido de los pasos de Doflamingo tras él.

\- Doflamingo... Torao – gritó Luffy – Ey, Torao... ¿Qué haces con Doflamin...?

No pudo acabar la frase cuando una bala salió del revolver y disparó a Law, siguiéndole una segunda bala. Luffy quedó perplejo, dándose cuenta de lo mal que estaba la situación para ellos.

\- ¡Toraooooo! – gritó Luffy con desesperación, viendo la sangre brotando de su cuerpo.

Una tercera bala salió del revolver, pero Ace se puso en medio agarrándola con la mano e incinerándola al instante.

\- Realmente eres un grano en el culo – se quejó Doflamingo al ver a Ace protegiendo el cuerpo inerte de Law.

\- Lo siento, Luffy... pero si vosotros vais a hacer lo que queráis... yo también. No voy a moverme de aquí, éste es mi sitio, entre Doflamingo y Law – dijo con enfado.

\- Ace... - susurró Law desde el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

Ace no pensaba moverse pese a que sabía perfectamente que Law le pediría que lo hiciera. Ese asunto era de ambos.

\- Mingooooo – gritó Luffy enfadado desde el segundo piso del coliseo -. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Torao?

\- Sombrero de paja, no tienes derecho a decirme nada, Law era uno de los míos y yo debía ocuparme de él.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntaron por el teléfono.

\- Dofamingo acaba de disparar a Law – explicó Zoro, antes de lanzarse al ataque también para intentar proteger a Ace, sin embargo, cuando desenvainó la espada para atacar a Doflamingo, el almirante de la marina, Fujitora, se metió en medio bloqueando la espada con la suya propia.

\- Ace... Ace... tú deberías estar ahí dentro en el coliseo – mencionó Doflamingo -. ¿O es que te importa más Law que tu compañero Oars?

El fuego apareció en la mano de Ace, pero él no pronunció palabra alguna, ni hizo gesto para atacar. Simplemente esperaba un momento oportuno. Doflamingo siempre sonreía de esa forma autosuficiente, como si todo estuviera bajo su control, como si siguieran sus planes a raja tabla. Odiaba sentirse como una marioneta suya.

Para Doflamingo, que Ace estuviera frente a él conteniendo sus ganas de golpearle era toda una novedad. Sabía lo impulsivo que era ese chico. Sólo tenía veintiún años, era Law quien debía calmar sus impulsos siempre para que no se abalanzase de la misma forma en que Luffy lo hacía, pero ahora... estaba allí quieto esperando un movimiento por su parte. Estaba claro que no le permitiría pasar hacia el cuerpo de Law.

Un hilo se movió por la parte de atrás intentando llegar hasta el cuerpo de Law, pero Ace fue mucho más rápido, elevando un muro de llamas tras el cuerpo de su chico e incinerando el hilo que trató de arrebatárselo, lo que hizo que Doflamingo dejase de sonreír.

\- Voy a llevarme a ese traidor – dijo Doflamingo.

\- No vas a volver a tocarle – la voz de Ace sonó cargado de ira justo cuando movía los dedos de su mano y chasqueaba los dedos, obligando al muro de fuego a desaparecer.

\- Ace... - susurró Law nuevamente, pero sólo consiguió que éste se girase un poco y le lanzase una mirada asesina.

\- Cállate, no me hablo contigo ahora mismo – se quejó, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Law.

Aquella fue la frase que le indicó a Law que su compañero ya había descubierto todo su plan y no le hacía gracia. Era cierto que había pensado que la muerte no sería nada si conseguía su objetivo, pero eso no era lo que Ace esperaba. Él quería verle volver sano y salvo, había vuelto moribundo por una venganza, sin preocuparse en cómo se sentiría él con su muerte. Entendía que estuviera enfadado.

\- Ace, puedo explicártelo...

\- ¿Explicarme por qué están jugando al tiro al blanco contigo? – preguntó enfadado – eres un idiota que crees que no me afectaría tu muerte, que prefieres morir vengándote a volver sano y salvo conmigo. ¿Crees que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados viéndote morir?

\- Lo... siento – susurró – no era mi intención...

\- Cállate, ya te he dicho que no quiero ni escucharte.

¡ _Sí_! Estaba muy enfadado y generalmente eso lo arreglaba siempre de una misma forma. ¡ _Con sexo_! Era la única manera de calmar a Ace y sus enojos, pero ahora mismo, estaba herido, perdía sangre frente a una plaza pública, su chico estaba muy enfadado y no había opción alguna a pedirle disculpas o arreglar esa actitud. Prefirió permanecer en silencio.

¡ _Gravedad_! Sentía una inmensa fuerza arrastrarle hacia el suelo y Ace supo al instante, que Fujitora estaba intentando inmovilizarle a él para que Doflamingo llegase hasta Law. Miró a su alrededor, pero Zoro ya se había hundido en el suelo. Un gran agujero estaba allí y la gravedad le impulsaba cada vez más hacia el centro.

Intentaba aguantar, pero el suelo bajo sus pies se estaba empezando a agrietar. No podría permanecer en esa situación demasiado tiempo pero no sabía cómo escapar a la gravedad.

\- Fuerza centrífuga – escuchó que gritaba Law a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué coño es eso? – preguntó Ace.

\- Tú y yo tendremos una laaaaaarga conversación de física cuando salgamos de este lío – se enfadó Law – al contrario que la gravedad real, esta pseudo-fuerza en rotación proporciona una 'gravedad' rotacional que empuja fuera del eje de rotación.

\- Law... no me entero de nada – le añadió Ace con cara de dudas –. Habla en un idioma que pueda seguir.

\- ¡ _Joder, Ace! ¡Un tornado de fuego_! El aire caliente asciende, hazlo girar constantemente hasta conseguir la fuerza centrífuga, eso debería empujarte fuera del eje gravitacional.

\- Tornado de fuego... vale, eso lo entiendo – se quejó Ace aunque luego sonrió.

¡ _Calor_! Law podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Ace y cómo el aire empezaba a calentarse a su alrededor, encendiendo sus llamas de tal manera, que obstaculizaba al aire para que éste empezase a rotar junto a su fuego. El rostro de Fujitora se sorprendió al sentir ese inmenso calor y pronto, el tornado de fuego se alzó majestuoso en una gran columna que liberó a ambos de la gravedad.

Law se arrastró por el suelo todo lo que pudo hacia Ace, hasta conseguir agarrarse a su pierna y evitar así que el potente aire caliente le empujase contra las paredes del tornado. La fuerza centrífuga le empujaba a él también hacia fuera, y sólo Ace permanecía en el centro inmóvil.

\- ¿No te valía una columna de fuego? – preguntó Ace con diversión mientras sus mechones se movían con violencia en el interior del tornado por el aire en movimiento.

\- No – gritó Law para que pudiera escucharle con tanto viento – tiene que estar en movimiento. La gravedad se aplica en un punto específico, es decir, atrae al centro, así que la fuerza centrífuga es precisamente lo inverso, te arrastra lejos del centro. Ace... lo siento de verdad.

\- No te oigo con tanto viento aquí dentro – se quejó Ace.

\- ¡QUE LO SIENTO! – gritó más.

\- Sácate de una vez esas balas. ¿No eres cirujano?

Law sonrió, colocando su mano libre sobre su abdomen y activando su habilidad para sacar las balas. Se sentía algo mejor y curarse sería rápido con su habilidad, sin embargo, el tornado empezó a disminuir su tamaño. El fuego volvía hacia el suelo y desaparecía bajo las botas de Ace. Law supo que estaba desactivando para poder ver qué ocurría fuera.

Doflamingo atacó al instante en cuanto vio su oportunidad, lo que hizo que Ace activase su habilidad nuevamente quemando los hilos de aquel individuo. ¡ _Sí había estado practicando el haki_! Pero como intuía Law, imbuía sus llamas con él, por eso parecía menos vistoso de lo que era en realidad. Todas sus habilidades estaban cargadas de haki.

El humo se intensificó debido a la pelea. Zoro, Doflamingo, Fujitora y Ace seguían envueltos en aquello mientras él intentaba recuperarse de los disparos. Había perdido mucha sangre y eso tardaría un rato. Todavía estaba mareado y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil. Apenas podía ver nada con tanto fuego y humo, hasta que sintió una mano agarrar el cuello de su chaqueta y tirar de él. ¡Doflamingo había aprovechado la distracción de la batalla para acercarse!

\- ¡Law! – gritó Ace al ver que Doflamingo se lo llevaba del lugar.

\- Mierda – se quejó Zoro por la distracción.

\- Toraoooo – gritó Luffy también desde el recinto del que no podía huir. Aquellos barrotes estaban hechos para impedir las habilidades de la fruta, sólo tocarlos le debilitó al instante.

\- Mierda – exclamó Ace antes de golpear la pared del coliseo con su mano en llamas.

Un temblor sacudió la zona, lo que produjo que Luffy se quejase y se cayese de culo al suelo antes de ver cómo la piedra que Ace había tocado, empezaba a derretirse.

\- Alguien está muy enfadado – susurró Luffy – Ace... déjame salir de aquí, iremos a por Law.

\- Sal de una vez.


	29. Rescate

¡ _No podía pararle_! Luffy corría tras su hermano, pero estaba seguro que si en algún momento dejase de correr, le perdería de vista, porque Ace no iba a frenar hasta llegar al castillo de Doflamingo y rescatar a Law.

\- ¡ACE! – gritó su hermano a la espalda – cálmate, Ace, llegaremos y...

\- Puedes parar a descansar si quieres – fueron las únicas palabras que recibió de su hermano.

\- ACE, hay muchos enemigos delante, sólo... - frenó en seco Luffy, dispuesto a averiguar qué narices era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí -. ¿QUÉ NARICES TIENES CON LAW? – preguntó a gritos.

La carrera de Ace empezó a frenar, sus piernas se ralentizaron hasta que finalmente, se detuvo a escasos metros de su hermano. No se dignó a girarse, no quería verle en ese instante, con sus ojos medio llorosos por la preocupación que cargaba por aquel estúpido que prefería morir con tal de obtener su venganza.

\- Él... no lo sé – susurró Ace – no sé qué es lo que tenemos – susurró – me gustaría darte una respuesta más clara pero es que no tengo ni idea. Cuando está cerca... siento una atracción demasiado fuerte como para evitarla, él es la parte que me complementa. Cuando no está cerca, mi cabeza sólo piensa en él y cuando está cerca... todo mi cuerpo se enerva. Supongo... que me he enamorado y es raro, porque no debería haber ocurrido, yo no quería enamorarme de nadie pero pasó, simplemente... pasó. Y de todos los malditos piratas que hay en el mundo, tuve que hacerlo del más vengativo y bastardo del Grand Line.

Luffy se quedó helado ante aquellas palabras. Escuchar a su hermano asimilar algo así era raro. Ace no era de los que hablasen de sentimientos. Cuando partió de su pueblo, simplemente dijo que quería ser libre, vivir aventuras, ser capitán... ser Rey de los piratas. En algún momento de su travesía todo cambió. Conoció a Barbablanca y renunció a ser Rey de los piratas, quería convertir a su capitán en ello. En algún otro momento... debió encontrarse con Law, ese crío vengativo al que acabó agarrándole cariño hasta convertirse en ese amor enfermizo que los dos tenían y mantenían, porque eso es lo que hacían... mantenerlo en secreto como fugitivos en un mundo cruel.

\- No tenías por qué esconderlo de mí – susurró Luffy – si quieres estar con él, yo siempre te apoyaré. Eres mi hermano. Sólo tenías que decirme que era importante, Ace – sonrió Luffy – voy a rescatarle, así me cueste la vida a mí, voy a devolvértelo.

\- No, Luffy, no quiero que tú mueras. Si la cosa se complica, sólo prométeme que contactarás con toda tu tripulación y saldréis de esta isla. Yo voy a ir a por Law.

\- ¿Qué me ocultas? Vamos, Ace...

\- Es un asunto privado de Law, no tengo por qué hablarte de este tema, Luffy, lo siento.

\- ¿Crees que yo diría algo?

\- No lo creo, lo sé – sonrió Ace – eres muy malo guardando secretos.

\- Ace, por favor. ¿Contra qué nos enfrentamos?

\- Es una venganza personal suya.

\- ¿Una venganza? Vale, eso puedo entenderlo.

\- Cuando era niño, le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de plomo Ámbar. En tres años moriría. Toda su ciudad fue masacrada pese a que la enfermedad no era contagiosa. Supongo que las naciones vecinas tenían miedo. Law sobrevivió, escondido entre cadáveres y llegó a las puertas de la banda de Doflamingo. De ellos aprendió todo lo que sabe en cuanto a técnicas de combate y estrategias.

\- Eso puede ser bueno, conoce a toda la tripulación, podría hacerles frente.

\- Sí, pero no es la tripulación lo que me asusta, es Doflamingo. Él siempre deseó a Law, lo quería como su comandante. Era astuto, un gran estratega, hábil en su forma de luchar y sobre todo... era como él, tenía una sed de sangre desmesurada, al menos hasta que conoció a Corazón y éste se interesó en tratar de salvarle a toda costa. Fue quien le alejó de la banda, quien le enseñó otra manera de vivir, quien luchó por encontrar la "Ope Ope" y darle una oportunidad. Le arrebató la fruta a su propio hermano y lo pagó con la vida. Law no perdonará algo así jamás. Está aquí para destruir a Doflamingo por lo que le hizo a Corazón. Ha planeado su venganza durante años, Luffy, y no va a parar. No quiero que él muera por esta venganza y me asusta... porque sé que es como yo, sé que daría su vida con tal de completar su objetivo. No puedo perderle... no a él después de lo de Barbablanca.

Los ojos de Luffy observaron cómo algo caía contra el suelo. ¡Su hermano lloraba! No podía verle, seguía dándole la espalda, pero las lágrimas estaban cayendo contra el suelo. Pocas veces había visto a su hermano así. Con la muerte de Sabo, cuando él estuvo a punto de morir aquella noche de niño por enfrentarse a un animal salvaje, porque Ace no quiso ayudarle y... lloró toda la noche sintiéndose culpable de aquello, prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a dejarle solo.

\- Voy a sacar a Law de ahí, así tenga que darle de puñetazos hasta que entre en razón – se enfadó Luffy – pero no va a morir, no vas a perderle, porque no voy a permitirlo.

***

La puerta estalló en mil pedazos, dejando entrar una gran bocanada de fuego que dejó perplejos a todos los integrantes de la banda de Doflamingo. Ni siquiera él se esperaba que atacasen de frente como lo habían hecho, pero al ver las botas de Ace entrando por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que era muy parecido a su hermano. Impulsivo. Eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Pero qué narices haces? – preguntó Law, sentado en aquella silla de comandante, esposado a los brazos y herido.

\- Rescatarte – susurró Ace.

\- Ace... me estás atrayendo a todos los enemigos a mi preciada isla. ¿Sabes cuánta gente anda buscándote? Tu recompensa cada vez sube más. Akainu está ofreciendo cifras desmesuradas por tu cabeza y... Barbanegra anda desesperado con encontrarte y tú estás aquí... jugando a las venganzas con este chiquillo. Vamos... no podéis vencerme, pero aún estáis a tiempo de que os perdone. Podríais uniros a mí y...

\- Cállate ya. Sé muy bien todos los enemigos que me siguen – dijo Ace – pero ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar en todos ellos. Sólo me interesas tú.

Sus llamas eran intensas y eso le gustaba a Doflamingo. Todo el mundo estaba buscando a ese chiquillo. La Marina quería ejecutarlo, los Nobles lo querían como esclavo como si fuera un artículo de lujo tener al segundo comandante de Barbablanca y... el único hijo de la sangre del Rey de los piratas. Por otro lado, la mayoría de las tripulaciones lo querían trabajando para ellos y eso también contaba a los emperadores del mar. Kaido, que siempre tuvo una rivalidad con Barbablanca, ahora veía la opción de arrebatarle a su segundo comandante, a lo que ese hombre más amaba.

\- Ace, vamos, negociemos, sabes que no saldrás vivo de la isla con todos los que te buscan. Si te unes a mí, Kaido se quedará tranquilo y él es capaz de enfrentarse a los Marines y a quien sea con tal de protegerte.

\- No necesito protección. Libera a Law ahora mismo.

\- Jamás – sonrió Doflamingo, iniciando el ataque.

Ace permaneció inmóvil pese a que sus llamas seguían ganando terreno, subiendo por las cortinas, quemando todo a su paso. ¡ _Estaba enfadado_! Law lo sabía bien. Se la habían intentado jugar al secuestrarle, lo habían hecho frente a sus narices y eso le había molestado mucho.

Los hilos estaban a punto de alcanzarle, sin embargo, una barrera se levantó frente a él. Luffy y Bartolemo aparecían por detrás, tratando de llegar a Law mientras Ace se ocupaba de mantener distraído a Doflamingo. De aquel coliseo, Luffy se llevaba unos cuantos aliados que estaban dispuestos a terminar con el reinado de terror de ese pirata. Entre ellos... el más raro era Bartolomeo, quien le llama "Senpai" como si fuera su maestro. Parecía muy fanático y sobre todo... no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse a ayudarles cuando Ace y Luffy le propusieron ir al rescate de Law.

\- Luffy, maldita sea, busca la puta llave – se quejó Law al ver pelear a Ace contra Doflamingo.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago?

\- Cuidado – gritó Bartolomeo, poniendo una de las barreras frente a ellos al sentir el ataque del resto de comandantes, sin embargo, el que les había atacado, salió despedido por la ventana de un fogonazo de Ace.

\- Llévatelo, Luffy.

\- Pero no encuentro la llave – se quejó Luffy hacia su hermano.

\- Sólo sácalo. Rompe la silla y llévatelo. No puedo pelear bien si tengo que cubriros.

\- ¿Qué dices, pedazo de imbécil? – preguntó Law, enfadado con esa decisión, porque no pensaba dejar a Ace allí solo con Doflamingo – no pienso moverme de aqu...

No pudo acabar la frase cuando sintió que Luffy lo cargaba al hombro tras destrozar la silla y echaba a correr hacia la ventana.

\- ¡LUFFY! DA LA VUELTA AHORA MISMO – le ordenó, aunque el energúmeno ya había saltado y estaban cayendo.

\- ¿Ace-Sempai? – preguntó Bartolomeo al ver lo más aterrador de todo por las ventanas.

Ace sonrió. De allí no podría escapar, lo sabía bien. Doflamingo tenía toda la razón del mundo, tenía demasiados enemigos. Era el maldito segundo comandante de uno de los emperadores del mar. Puede que ahora ese título se hubiera perdido, que lo hubiera autoproclamado Barbanegra como tal, pero... él haría realidad su venganza. Recuperaría el título para sus compañeros, recuperaría los territorios perdidos y pondría en marcha la flota de Barbablanca una vez más. Sin embargo, todos sus enemigos no se lo iban a poner nada fácil.

Doflamingo sonrió al ver por las ventanas todos aquellos barcos que llegaban a su isla. Todos querían lo mismo. La Marina, los nobles, los emperadores del mar...

\- Estás bien jodido, Ace – sonrió Doflamingo – sabes tan bien como yo que no podrás huir de esta isla. Todos te están buscando. Tienes demasiados enemigos. Vamos, chico, sé inteligente y no acabes como tu capitán. A veces las alianzas deben romperse para formar nuevas.

\- No voy a romper mi alianza con Law ni con mi hermano. ¡ _Bartolomeo_! Necesito que me hagas un gran favor, sólo puedes hacerlo tú.

\- Lo que quiera, Ace-Senpai.

\- Escucha bien lo que vas a hacer...

***

\- ¡ _Luffy, joder_! Te he dicho que vuelvas, tu hermano estará en peligro si no le ayudamos.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – preguntó Luffy aguantando las lágrimas, sin embargo, no cesó en su huida. Iba a poner a salvo a ese pirata como le había prometido a su hermano. Además, Ace era fuerte y supo que estaba bien cuando la mitad del edificio a su espalda entró en llamas, consiguiendo que Doflamingo saliera hacia el cielo, enganchando sus hilos a las nubes – no subestimes a Ace, jamás – desafió Luffy.

\- No le subestimo, nunca lo haría pero hay que pelear, es ahora o nunca. Los tres podemos lograrlo.

\- Necesito primero quitarte las esposas o no podrás utilizar tu habilidad.

\- ¿Y dónde está la llave?

\- En el campo de girasoles.

\- Eso es inmenso. ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

\- La tiene un comandante o mejor dicho... la tenía. Ahora Rebecca está viniendo hacia aquí para traerla. Hay que encontrarnos con ella y recoger la llave.

\- ¡Jo-der! – dejó escapar Law al ver lo que venía por el mar, lo que hizo que Luffy frenase de golpe a mirar el agua llena de barcos piratas, buques de guerra de la Marina y hasta barcos de la flota de los emperadores.

\- No vienen por Doflamingo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Luffy preocupado.

\- Vienen por Ace – susurró, sintiéndose impotente, porque no podría protegerle de todo lo que venía -. ¡ _Maldita sea_! Si no escapa ahora... van a atraparle.

\- Entonces tenemos un problema, porque mi hermano jamás se echa atrás cuando está peleando. Si quieres que escape rápido, hay que acabar con Doflamingo.


	30. El final de Dressrosa

¡ _Agotado_! Era como se sentía Ace por estar utilizando tanto haki inmerso en su fuego para poder calcinar los malditos hilos de ese hombre y, aun así, alguna vez, él conseguía atravesar su fuego y llegar hasta él.

Los cortes en su piel y algunas gotas de sangre que caían sobre el suelo le indicaban a Ace que Doflamingo también estaba atacando con haki. Su cuerpo no respondía correctamente para convertirse en fuego y regenerarse, pero también Doflamingo empezaba a quedar exhausto y herido por su fuego. Sus prendas se notaban quemadas por las llamaradas que lanzaba en su dirección, pero el bastardo no dejaba de sonreír como si tuviera todo bajo control.

\- Eres un hombre complicado, Ace – sonrió Doflamingo -. ¿Cómo crees que tomará Law tu plan?

¡ _Mal_! Esa era la respuesta que le venía a la mente a Ace y le hizo sonreír. No lo iba a tomar nada bien e instintivamente, ladeó su cabeza hacia la puerta por donde Bartolomeo se había marchado. A él le había pedido lo más importante de todo. ¡ _Sacar de la isla a Law y a Luffy_!

\- Todos esos piratas vienen por ti, incluso la marina, Ace, no podrás salir de aquí y vas a sacrificarte para que ellos escapen. Law no lo permitirá y lo sabes.

\- Por eso Bartolomeo lo sacará aunque sea a la fuerza.

\- No conoces a Law – sonrió Doflamingo – él no es de los que dejan algo importante en tierra. Bartolomeo no podrá sacarlo si se le mete en la cabeza que tiene que salvarte.

\- Entonces Luffy lo hará – sonrió Ace.

\- ¿El mismo Luffy que entró por todo el cuartel de la Marina para salvarte? ¿Crees que te dejará en tierra? No seas ingenuo, no puedes salvarles entregándote. No te lo discuto, es una gran idea, te persiguen a ti y pasarán de ellos dos con tal de cazarte pero... ellos no van a marcharse sin ti. Tú les pones en peligro. Es una gran idea no irte con ellos, porque todos esos barcos van a seguirte y eso haría que les persiguieran a ellos, sin embargo, si te quedas aquí... ya sabes lo que te espera.

\- ¿Qué más te da a ti? – sonrió Ace – además, ni siquiera verás lo que sucederá al final. Acabaré contigo y así, finalmente Law podrá descansar tranquilo sabiendo que obtuviste tu merecido.

Doflamingo fue el primero en atacar nuevamente. Una columna de fuego rodeó a Ace, quemando todo a su paso y evitando que nada se acercase, sin embargo, cuando la columna de fuego bajó, Doflamingo estaba frente a él dispuesto a cortarle por la mitad. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus llamas se invocaron en su mano en un último intento por atacar antes de que su contrincante lo hiciera, pero cuando su mano golpeó, sólo atravesó aire.

Frente a él a unos metros, un destello de luz azul atravesaba el cuerpo de Doflamingo desde su viente y subiendo. El grito de Law llegó a sus oídos y entendió que ese infeliz le había cambiado de sitio con él. Sonrió, porque le había salvado de ese golpe al intercambiarse y además, había pillado por sorpresa al pirata, que ahora sangraba por la boca con ese intenso electroshock al que Law le estaba sometiendo.

Toda su espada estaba cubierta de electricidad, incrustado en el abdomen del pirata que gritaba de dolor mientras sus órganos empezaban a fallar y quizá... alguno desintegrarse. Estaba dañando todo su interior y eso sería difícil de reparar.

\- Ace – gritó Luffy a su espalda – por fin llegamos.

¡Herido! Venía con sangre y herido pero estaba allí junto a él. Seguramente, todo el rato que él había estado perdiendo con Doflamingo, esos dos lo habían invertido en tratar de llegar hasta él, peleando con los que se hubieran metido en su camino, incluido, los secuaces del pirata y sus comandantes.

\- Tenéis que marcharos – gritó Ace hacia su hermano – la marina llegará en breve y el resto de piratas...

\- Acabaremos con él juntos y luego, nos marchamos.

Ace sonrió, porque no pensaba debatir con su hermanito. En algún momento, tendría que perderse entre la confusión y dejar que Bartolomeo los sacase de allí, quedándose él en tierra. Debía pensar el mejor momento para abandonarles sin que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Su cuerpo cayó. Temblaba aunque no era por miedo ni nada semejante. No fue hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y su mano se apoyó con firmeza, cuando realmente se dio cuenta del agotamiento. Había utilizado demasiado haki, demasiado fuego y no estaba seguro de cuánto más aguantaría frente a Doflamingo, ni siquiera con su hermano y Law allí.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó Luffy con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien... sólo cansado.

\- Estás utilizando demasiado haki, necesitas alejarte un rato de la pelea.

\- No... no voy a dejar a Law solo.

\- Yo le ayudaré.

\- También te queda poco haki, puedo sentirlo y Law... tampoco podrá él sólo, siento cómo se debilita desde aquí. Ataquemos mejor los tres juntos y tratemos de acabar lo antes posible.

El intenso grito de Law captó la atención de Ace al instante. Era desgarrador. Pese a que Doflamingo había caído al suelo, él también lo había hecho. De las manos del Shichibukai, unos hilos se extendían hacia el brazo de Law o más bien... donde debería estar.

\- ¡ _LAW_! – gritó Ace, poniendose en pie con gran dificultad y corriendo hacia él.

Su brazo había sido desmembrado y reposaba a no mucha distancia de él. Su respiración se había intensificado y su grito de dolor no cesaba. Ace corrió hacia él al ver cómo Doflamingo, quien segundos antes había caído, estaba en pie, apuntándole con su revólver y escupiendo duras palabras sobre Corazón. Ace cayó un par de veces al suelo, sus piernas ni siquiera eran capaces de sostenerle para llegar hasta él.

El primer disparo se escuchó, seguido de un segundo, un tercero... el cuarto y el quinto... todo el cargador fue vaciado con furia en el pecho de Law.

\- ¡ _LAW_! – se escuchó el estremecedor grito de Ace cruzando el aire, con tanta intensidad, que el haki que quedaba en su cuerpo salió de él desmayando incluso a Trébol, uno de los comandantes al lado de Doflamingo.

¡ _Un chico interesante_! Es lo que Doflamingo pensó, porque esos dos... Ace y Law, tan diferentes el uno del otro y sin embargo, dos de los piratas más fuertes que habían caminado en esta era, dos piratas que él habría deseado tener como comandantes y que preferían plantarle cara.

A duras penas, Ace se puso en pie. Se lanzó cargando sus últimas fuerzas con él, dispuesto a masacrar a ese pirata antes de quedarse sin fuerzas y una vez más, cuando Doflamingo se preparaba para defenderse, su cuerpo se desplazó contra el suelo donde segundos antes, estaba el de Law.

¡ _Ese bastardo seguía vivo_!, atacando una vez más pese a la incertidumbre de todos los presentes. Debería estar muerto, habían descargado todo el cargador en él y sin embargo, incluso sin su brazo, había atacado una vez más. Todo encajó en la mente de Ace al ver en el piso inferior el cuerpo de un soldado de Doflamingo en un charco de sangre. ¡ _Law debió cambiarse con él antes de los disparos_!

Una patada tumbó a Law nuevamente pero cuando iba a ser pisado por Doflamingo, la bota de Ace se puso en medio deteniendo el pie que iba a caer sobre el rostro de Law.

\- No... le toques – se quejó Ace pese a que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Law podía sentirlo desde donde estaba, pero él tampoco tenía fuerzas para ayudarle.

\- Ace, joder... lárgate de una maldita vez.

\- No pienso dejarte aquí. Te lo prometí.

El flequillo cubría sus ojos, pero aun así, Law presenció aquel par de lágrimas salir de entre las sombras y correr por sus mejillas.

\- Él es tu oscuridad, Law, así que yo seré tu luz – susurró, activando una vez más el fuego que empezó a aumentar desde su bota, obligando a Doflamingo a apartar su pie al sentir el intenso calor.

¡ _Tan sólo una distracción_! Eso es lo que Ace quería ser, la distracción perfecta para darle el tiempo necesario a su hermano y que éste golpease completamente el rostro de Doflamingo desde su distancia. Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Una bola rebotaba sobre el suelo, apoyando los dedos de su pie para impulsarse y seguir manteniéndose en movimiento. Luffy activaba por fin su "Gear cuarto" para derrotar a Doflamingo.

\- Es tuyo... Luffy – susurró Ace antes de desplomarse.

***

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – gritaba Luffy con desesperación.

Law abrió los ojos ante el grito. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suelo pero su cuerpo parecía flotar. Alguien lo estaba cargando y no sólo a él, también a Luffy, que se removía con violencia en el hombro de aquel hombre de pelo verde que corría sin detenerse.

\- Suéltame, Bartolomeo, hay que ir a por él... hay que ir a por él – se quejó Luffy entre gritos, pero sin apenas fuerza para poder impedírselo.

"Ir a por él", aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Law como un sin sentido. "Ir por él". Luffy estaba allí, él estaba allí, ya veía el barco de Bartolomeo y su tripulación dispuesta a partir de la isla. Doflamingo había caído gracias a los tres y entonces...

\- ¡ _Ace_! – gritó Law al darse cuenta de lo que era, pero al mirar hacia arriba intentando revolverse para ir por Ace, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Bartolomeo. Él admiraba a Ace, admiraba a Luffy pero le odiaba a él precisamente, así que... ¿Por qué le salvaba a él y no a Ace? Todo tuvo sentido... ¡ _Ace se lo pidió_! – no lo hagas, Bartolomeo, hay que ir por él – sugirió Law.

\- Lo siento, pero nos vamos de aquí.

Si hubiera tenido un poco de fuerza habría podido librarse fácilmente de ese agarre y corrido por las calles de Dressrosa para buscarle, pero no podía moverse y su brazo... estaba descuartizado. Debería operarse en cuanto pudiera y volver a ponerlo en el lugar. Por más que le desagradase la idea... no podía ir por Ace ahora mismo y Bartolomeo no podía cargar con los tres.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Law una vez subieron al barco, viendo cómo todos los barcos maniobraban y se dirigían hacia un barco de velas negras que se alejaba de allí –. Cálmate, Luffy – intentó silenciar al menor al ver el espectáculo que estaba montando por ir a por su hermano – ya no está en Dressrosa. Mira bien, todos los barcos nos dejan en paz, van a por tu hermano y se alejan de la ciudad. Algún pirata lo tiene y van a tener difícil escapar.

Luffy se calmó para ver lo mismo que Law veía. Los cañonazos tratando de hundir el barco pirata que se alejaba y donde seguramente, estaría Ace. Todos allí le perseguían.

***

\- Maldita sea, todo a estribor – se escuchaba el grito del contramaestre – desplegad todo el velamen.

Una bola de cañón impactó a su lado derecho, moviendo el barco ligeramente a la derecha mientras el timonel trataba de mantener el rumbo y huir de sus perseguidores.

\- Capitán... toda la marina nos persigue y también la flota del resto de piratas viene tras nosotros – se escuchó en la puerta del gran camarote. El hombre miró entonces aquellos ojos grisáceos que parecían desafiar a todos y la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Estás jodido – sonrió Ace.

\- Lo tenías todo planeado ¿Verdad? – sonrió el capitán del barco – eres un chico inteligente, habrías preferido morir a venir con nosotros, así que si estás aquí... es para salvar a los tuyos. Sabías que todos nos perseguirían.

\- Me quieren vivo o muerto, no iba a subirme al barco donde estuviera mi hermano para que quisieran hundirle a él – sonrió – igualmente yo iba a estar en una mala posición, así que... ¿Por qué no joderos un poco a los demás?

\- Capitán... ¡órdenes! – gritó completamente asustado el contramaestre, viendo como las bolas de cañón zarandeaban el barco y... lo hundirían si seguían así.

\- Eres un pequeño hijo de puta, Ace – sonrió el pirata.


	31. Ruta de escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saga II: La Venganza contra Barbanegra

¡ _Menuda racha_! Es lo que Ace pensaba. Había pasado de ser el libre comandante de la prestigiosa tripulación de Barbablanca, a estar cada poco tiempo capturado por alguien. Empezaba a estar muy harto de esa mala racha que le acompañaba desde el incidente de Marine Ford.

El ruido de los bombardeos era continuo. Primero los barcos de la Marine y ahora los barcos piratas, la cuestión era que ninguno se rendía en su empeño por alcanzar ese barco y dar con él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Marco? Es lo que pensó Ace, porque él le insistió en que tomase el mando y el título de su padre, convirtiéndose en emperador del mar y reuniendo de nuevo a toda la tripulación. Todos le adoraban, pero ahora mismo, Ace sólo pensaba en que todos se mantuvieran a salvo y no intentasen alguna locura.

Por otro lado, estaba Law y su hermano. ¡ _Se ponía malo sólo de pensarlo_! Pero ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido. Iban a ir a por él. Los dos eran igual de cabezotas y no pensarían en abandonarle. Esa idea le carcomía, porque realmente había hecho todo eso para que no les ocurriera nada a ellos.

\- ¿No vas a comer? – preguntó la persona al otro lado de la mesa -. ¿Me he equivocado de persona o mis informantes mienten? Me habían dicho que eras de buen comer.

Ace miró su plato. Aquel encarcelamiento era muy diferente al que había sufrido con los Marines. Aquí no tenía grilletes, pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Atacar a toda la flota habría sido una auténtica locura y quisiera o no, la persona frente a él era realmente fuerte. Debería esperar un mejor momento y tratar de huir de alguna forma, pero por ahora, simplemente se protegía en sus buenos modales, sentado a la mesa sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento en falso.

\- No me gusta el Umeboshi – se quejó Ace, dando vueltas con los palillos a esas pequeñas bolas de encurtido de ciruela japonesa seca.

¡ _Lo odiaba_! De hecho, esa manía la había pillado de Law. Él los odiaba primero y desde que le conoció, habían mantenido discusiones sobre el Umeboshi. Ahora él lo detestaba también. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Law pudo cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios. Adoraba la carne mientras que Law prefería el pescado a la plancha o frito. No podía evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo diferentes que eran y, a la vez, cómo se compenetraban para otras.

\- Traed carne y pescado – se escuchó entre los bombardeos y los bruscos movimientos del barco, pese a que ya no zozobraba como antes. Parecía que estaban tomando distancia de sus perseguidores – no queremos que nuestro invitado se muera de hambre.

Por un instante, el silencio reinó en el camarote. Los piratas se miraban unos a otros hasta que un grito sacó a todos del trance y empezaron a movilizarse para traer lo que les habían ordenado. Encima de la mesa, junto a la comida, depositaron también una gran botella de sake. Los ojos de Ace la miraron por un segundo antes de que su anfitrión dijera que le sirvieran una copa.

\- Segundo comandante de Barbablanca – sonrió el anfitrión – ¿seguro que no quieres unirte a nuestra tripulación?

Ace bebió antes de meterse en ese tema. Decirle que no quería unirse sería malo, pero decirle que se uniría... sería una ruta sin escape, una que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Pero una cosa tenía clara, _¡jamás_ _podría estar con Law_! Todo el mundo estaba en contra de esa relación.

Law era capitán de su propio barco y él... él era un chico que no quería abandonar a su familia y que tampoco quería unirse a otra tripulación. Estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a la gran familia de Barbablanca y eso no cambiaría ni siquiera con su fallecimiento. Sin embargo, convertirse en emperador como lo fue su "padre" le alejaría definitivamente de Law.

\- No acostumbro a hablar de negocios mientras como – sonrió Ace, esquivando el tema de conversación durante un rato.

***

\- ¿Dónde coño está? – se quejó Luffy a gritos.

Law seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Los barcos se alejaban, algunos seguramente habrían perdido el rastro y ellos... llegaban tarde. Se habían hecho a la mar cuando ya tenían demasiada ventaja. Adivinar ahora quién de todos ellos tenía a Ace era casi imposible.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – golpeó la barandilla del barco Law – tenías que haberle traído a rastras a él. Ni siquiera debiste preocuparte por mí. ¿Por qué narices me sacaste a mí y no a Ace? Te lo pidió él, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que me lo pidió él – se defendió Bartolomeo – por mí tú podías haber muerto allí, no me importas una mierda – gritó – pero él me hizo prometerle que te salvaría a ti. No es fácil, pero es el hermano mayor de mi senpai. No iba a traicionar su confianza. Para él eras importante. Me dijo que tenía que sacarte a ti y a Luffy, que él no podía venir porque si estaba en el mismo barco que nosotros nos hundirían.

El chasquido que Law dejó escapar hizo que Luffy se girase hacia él y se calmase un poco. Era su hermano el que había planeado todo aquello y por más que le doliera que siempre se preocupase por los demás en vez de por él, no podía evitarlo. Así era Ace, lo había sido desde niño. Siempre se preocupó por ayudar a Sabo, a él, incluso a Dada cuando fue a buscarle de niño tras aquel incendio.

\- Le entiendo – susurró Luffy – no le excuso y no pienso dejar que nadie tenga a mi hermano, pero... entiendo por qué ha hecho una locura semejante.

\- Sé por qué hace las cosas tu hermano, Luffy – dejó escapar Law algo más calmado. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó los codos sobre la gran barandilla, oteando así el horizonte con las suaves olas que mecían el barco – sé cómo piensa, sé cómo es y aun así... me resulta realmente difícil protegerle. Te quiere – sonrió Law haciendo referencia a ese amor incondicional de hermano que tenía por Luffy – él hace lo que sea por la gente a la que ama. Es fácil saber qué piensa, pero es muy complicado salvarle de sí mismo.

\- ¿Quién crees que tiene a Ace? – preguntó Robin, sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento.

Law pensó unos segundos. Ace estaba débil cuando finalizó la batalla, no podría haber ido demasiado lejos, pero no se entregaría a los Marines para que le ejecutasen o vendieran a los nobles como la vez pasada, seguramente se había ido con algún pirata o ésa sería la mejor idea. Los piratas le adoraban, todos le querían en su tripulación, así que estaría a salvo por un tiempo.

\- Vi tres grandes barcos piratas y... creo que estará en uno de ellos. Las grandes flotas tendrían más opciones de escapar.

\- ¿Tres grandes barcos? – preguntó Luffy.

\- Big mom, Kaido y Barbanegra, el problema es saber dónde está – respondió Law.

\- Si fuera tu decisión – sugirió Zoro - ¿en qué barco habrías zarpado?

\- Big mom, supongo – fue su respuesta – es un rival más asequible ahora mismo. Kaido dicen que es inmortal, así que Ace no tendría opciones, además es aterrador con sus prisioneros. Barbanegra sé que mantendría vivo a Ace y en buenas condiciones, está obsesionado con él y su fruta, pero Ace le guarda mucho rencor, la próxima vez que le vea cara a cara... seguro sería para matarlo y ahora sabe que no tiene opciones. Eso me deja a Big mom. Es posible escapar de ella... por lo menos, factible. Además, trataría bien a Ace y es capaz de perder el tiempo necesario hasta convencerle para que acepte estar en su tripulación. Evidentemente, Ace no aceptará, él siempre ha sido fiel a Barbablanca y los suyos.

\- Pues empecemos buscándole por ahí.

\- Los terrenos de Big mom no son tan fáciles de explorar como para entrar así sin más a las bravas. Hay que tener un plan.

\- ¡Todos al territorio de Big mom! – gritó Luffy, subiéndose a la proa y obviando lo que Law trataba de decir.

\- Ey... ¿Es que no escuchas nunca? – preguntó Law con enfado.

\- Sanji, ve a la cocina y prepara algo delicioso.

\- Hay algo de carne y pescado, vayamos mejor todos dentro – comentó.

\- Genial. ¡A comer!

Todos empezaron a moverse hacia la cocina, evitando hablar de un plan o estrategia para entrar en los dominios de un emperador. Law simplemente, no podía creerse que fueran tan despreocupados. El ambiente se llenó de exigencias culinarias a medida que Law entornaba sus ojos por la rabia contenida.

\- Yo quiero Takoyaki – gritaba Luffy.

\- Yo prefiero un bocadillo o un pastel pero no demasiado dulce – intervino Robin.

\- Yo sólo quiero cerveza – dijo Zoro.

\- Vale, comamos, pero yo detesto el pan – se quejó Law – y los Umeboshi.

Al decir aquella palabra, no pudo evitar pensar en Ace. Él nunca los había probado hasta el día en que Corazón le hizo probarlo. Al principio no le hizo demasiados ascos, pero a medida que ambos fueron hablando del tema, Ace había adquirido la misma manía que él por ese alimento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Luffy al ver que Law se había quedado paralizado.

\- No... es nada.

¡ _Congelado_! Así estaba, porque ahora se daba realmente cuenta de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y de que sus gustos empezaban a encajar, casi como si fueran una pareja de verdad. Su relación había dado un paso más allá hacía tiempo y no se habían dado cuenta de ello. Lo camuflaron como revolcones esporádicos y no lo eran. Se adaptaban el uno al otro, a sus gustos, a sus hábitos... él había empezado a olvidarse de pagar la cuenta de los restaurantes por culpa de esa manía de Ace de salir corriendo y disculparse después pese a que jamás retrocedía. Ace nunca se echaba atrás.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó al darse cuenta de aquello.

\- Law – dijo esta vez con seriedad Luffy, dejando que todos entrasen en la cocina y quedándose rezagado -. ¿Crees de verdad que Ace está con Big mom?

\- No lo sé, Luffy.

\- ¿Él habría elegido a Big Mom?

\- Creo que sí pero... estoy considerando si ha tenido la posibilidad de elegir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que quizá la batalla contra Doflamingo le dejó tan herido que no fue capaz de elegir con quién irse, simplemente le encontraron y lo tiene otra banda pirata. No puedo estar seguro.

\- Le amas, ¿verdad? No... ¿No estás jugando con él?

\- Yo no jugaría con Ace – intentó calmarle Law – nuestra relación empezó muy mal, créeme, le odiaba y él a mí, pero aun así, soportó mi mal humor y venía a verme cuando estaba enfermo. Solía hablar mucho con Corazón y pese a que luego descubrí que era un Marine, Corazón tenía un aprecio especial por ese chico y la tripulación de Barbablanca. Antes de que todo ocurriera, me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, recurriera a él y a su capitán. Ellos me ayudarían. Tenía razón, nunca he visto a Ace rechazarme cuando he necesitado ayuda. Toda su tripulación ha sido amable conmigo aunque no sabían que nos acostábamos a escondidas de ellos. Supongo que ahora ya lo saben – sonrió Law –. Debería hablar con Marco de esto, seguro que querrá matarme cuando le diga que he perdido a Ace.

\- Cuando fui a rescatar a Ace a Marine Ford, entendí por qué no iba a renunciar a su tripulación – explicó Luffy – todos ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para ir a por él, todos le adoran y le quieren, se ha forjado su propio destino. Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos. De niño se metía en muchos jaleos y peleas para proteger al supuesto "hijo de Roger" sin descubrir nunca su identidad. Pero... él siempre pensó que nadie podía quererle por su sangre. En cambio, lo que yo veo es que todos le aman. Él es así y me alegra que encontrase gente que le haya apoyado incondicionalmente. Eres un buen tipo, Law.


	32. Territorio desconocido.

Iluminado por los primeros rayos de luz, Law miraba el horizonte. Por más que intentaba estar cuerdo y pensar una estrategia razonable, entrar en territorio desconocido siempre era un riesgo demasiado alto. Nunca había estado en los imperios de los piratas.

Big Mom, Kaido o Barbablanca cuando aún vivía. Sólo Ace conocía un poco lo que le aguardaba allí. Estaba preocupado, pero saber que Ace era el segundo comandante de Barbablanca, le calmaba un poco. Ninguno de los emperadores querría hacerle daño, en teoría. Todos respetaban a su capitán y lo aceptasen o no, Ace fue el hijo favorito de Barbablanca. Siempre quiso convertirle en Rey de los piratas, siempre respetó a su padre biológico pese a su enemistad y era algo que los grandes emperadores tenían en común. ¡ _No_! No atacarían a Ace.

\- Dentro de poco entraremos en el territorio de Big Mom – gritó Nami, mirando su muñeca para asegurarse que el rumbo era el correcto.

\- Perfecto, pronto estaré allí, Ace – gritó Luffy.

\- Si es que lo tiene ella – desanimó un poco Law aquella alegría que tenían.

\- Claro que lo tendrá ella, su barco se alejaba a gran velocidad de la costa y...

\- Pudo ser por la Marina y los cañonazos, pero también el barco de Kaido se alejaba y el de Barbanegra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- ¿Lo que me preocupa? Entrar en territorio desconocido, de un gran emperador y que nos tomen como enemigos. No quiero ser perseguido por todos los emperadores mientras busco a Ace. Es una batalla que no podemos ganar a menos que...

\- ¿A menos que qué?

\- Que Ace tomase el mando de su flota de una maldita vez y surcase los mares con la antigua tripulación de Barbablanca reclamando lo que es suyo por derecho. Pero eso también sería complicado. Barbanegra conquistó muchos de sus territorios, ahora mismo... Ace es un comandante de una tripulación que está decayendo. Si no toma de nuevo el mando y empieza a conquistar lo que era de su padre, no podremos enfrentarnos a los grandes.

\- Marco podría hacerlo – sugirió Luffy.

\- Marco no quiere ser capitán y además ha hecho todo lo que ha podido. Mantiene la tripulación y es un gran logro teniendo en cuenta que perdieron al capitán, al segundo comandante y se enfrentaron por venganza a Barbanegra cayendo en mayor desgracia. Necesitan a alguien joven, alguien con experiencia de capitán que dé las órdenes y sinceramente... Ace ya fue capitán y tomaba buenas decisiones, toda su tripulación le adoraba hasta el punto de seguirle hasta la misma muerte si fuera necesario. Es lo que necesitan ellos para resurgir de sus cenizas. Marco, el fénix, necesita el fuego de Ace para levantarse de nuevo como primer comandante al servicio de un capitán.

\- Todos ellos quieren a mi hermano, ¿verdad? Me refiero a los Emperadores.

\- Serían idiotas si no tratasen de sacar una amenaza como él de su camino. Preferirán ofrecerle un gran puesto en sus tripulaciones, navegar bajo sus banderas con tal de impedir que un nuevo emperador nazca y les pueda hacer frente. Dieciséis divisiones, cincuenta y dos capitanes subordinados y doce tripulaciones aliadas conocidas hasta la muerte de Barbablanca, todo eso alguien debe mantenerlo. Muchos es posible que se hayan alejado de la marca de Barbablanca y puede que se hayan aliado con otros emperadores.

La intensa niebla pronto cubrió el mar y cegó la visibilidad. Accedían al territorio de Big Mom.

***

El barco por fin llegaba a la isla. Hasta la fecha, su viaje había sido más o menos tranquilo, los subordinados de Kaido eran bastante más pacientes de lo que era el Emperador. Ace lo sabía bien, pero no tuvo demasiadas opciones. Tenía que ir con ese tipo, porque él tenía algo demasiado importante.

Hasta ahora, ni siquiera se habían molestado en ponerle los grilletes, pero sería absurdo tratándose de Kaido. Decían que era inmortal. Su pasatiempo... era intentar suicidarse.

Por lo general, aunque Barbablanca y Kaido eran ambos Emperadores y, por tanto, no eran aliados, tampoco solían meterse el uno en el territorio del otro. O eso tenía en mente Ace hasta el día de su ejecución. Aquel día, supo por Marco que Kaido trató de asesinar a su padre que intentaba salvarle, evitando el encuentro gracias a Shanks y a que retuvo a Kaido lejos de Marine Ford.

Debía andarse con ojo, porque Kaido no negociaría con él. Sólo le interesaba una cosa, que se uniera a su tripulación. Si no aceptaba, su muerte estaba asegurada de la peor de las formas. Todavía pensaba una forma de ganar tiempo.

\- Tu alianza con esos niños que juegan a ser piratas me ha causado un leve dolor de cabeza – pronunció Kaido a su lado al ver que Ace se detenía antes de desembarcar.

\- Esto no tenía nada que ver contigo, Kaido – pronunció Ace, sin referirse a él como el apelativo "Sama", lo que hizo que el pirata frunciera el ceño en señal de malestar – sólo buscaba a Doflamingo. Era mala suerte que trabajase para ti, nada más. No era nuestra intención meternos en tus planes.

\- Habéis atacado mi negocio, uno pequeño e insignificante. Doflamingo siempre fue débil – rió Kaido.

Para él, todos los piratas allí eran eso, niños a su altura. Él se consideraba el mejor y todos los demás eran débiles. Ace sabía que también a él le consideraba una mera mosca que revoloteaba por su territorio en ese instante.

\- Tenía cierto aprecio por tu padre – susurró al fin – ese es el único motivo por el que sigues vivo, Ace –. Era un buen pirata, pero detesto que muriese antes que yo.

El golpe lleno de ira que dio, dio de lleno en el suelo donde había alguno de sus subordinados. No le importó herir a los suyos, pero así era Kaido. Su impaciencia y malhumor eran bien conocidos en el Nuevo Mundo.

\- No me andaré con rodeos, Ace, o te unes a mí, o muere aquí mismo.

\- No tengo inconveniente en unirme a tus filas – intentó apaciguar Ace aquel arrebato, más que nada, porque darle una negación rotunda sería su muerte. Intentó mejor ganar tiempo – pero como futuro capitán, querría hablar con mi tripulación sobre esto.

\- Un capitán no necesita hablar, sólo dar órdenes.

\- Un capitán que se precie, tiene en cuenta a sus hombres. ¿Quieres a alguien que te sea fiel? Entonces necesito que me dejes hablar con ellos sobre el asunto.

Un instante de tenso silencio hasta que la gran carcajada rompió el ambiente. Barbablanca había sido realmente uno de los Emperadores más temidos y poderosos que surcaron los mares y ese chiquillo, insignificante ante los ojos de Kaido, era el segundo comandante.

\- Sólo porque eras el segundo comandante de una de las mayores tripulaciones. Algo vio Barbablanca en ti. Yo sólo tengo un sueño, tener a la tripulación más fuerte.

\- Sólo soy un tipo logia, como cualquier otro.

\- Eras el comandante de Barbablanca, su favorito y he seguido tu trayectoria. Te quiero en mi tripulación, junto a toda la tripulación de mi mayor rival. Habla con tu tripulación, los mandaré capturar para traértelos. ¿A quién necesitas?

\- A los comandantes de las dieciséis divisiones y... Oars Junior – susurró.

¡ _La bestia_! Toda la tripulación de Kaido eran conocidos como las bestias y Oars entraba en esa definición como anillo al dedo. Lo más seguro es que lo tuviera prisionero. La información que Luffy pudo recaudar en el coliseo sobre él, era que estaba en poder de Kaido. Por eso él estaba allí.

\- Llevadle a los calabozos – ordenó Kaido – yo te esperaré en la sala principal cuando hayas hablado con él. No llegues tarde a la cena, odio la impuntualidad.

Los subordinados de Kaido se acercaron a Ace para indicarle el camino. Con la esperanza de ver finalmente a Oars, avanzó con decisión hacia los calabozos. Supo enseguida que lo que allí vería no sería para nada placentero, pero se armó de valor y entró a los calabozos.

Ni un ruido se escuchaba. Los prisioneros estaban demasiado mal como para tan siquiera hablar. Aquello más que una prisión, era un campo de torturas. Al final del pasillo, en una de las celdas más alejadas, pudo distinguir levemente la figura de su compañero. Oars era inmenso y con un semblante de bestia o de ogro.

\- OARS – gritó Ace, acelerando el paso hasta la celda y aproximándose a ella para agarrar con sus manos los barrotes.

Su compañero estaba sentado, con una pierna amputada debido a la guerra de Marine Ford y apenas pudo reconocer a Ace. Pensó que podía tratarse de una ilusión o que jugaban con él, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de su mejor amigo. Oars siempre había sentido una admiración especial por Ace, fue su primer y mejor amigo, él le hizo y regaló el sombrero de paja al que tanto aprecio tenía.

\- ¿Ace? – susurró al fin al ver al comandante.

\- Estoy aquí, Oars, y vengo a por ti.

\- Lo siento, Ace, yo no pude ayudarte.

\- Ey... yo estoy agradecido contigo por venir a rescatarme.

\- Pero... no pude y...

\- Estoy aquí, Oars, y voy a sacarte de esta. ¿Vale? ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sí – intentó sonreír.

\- Nadie puede escapar de aquí.

Aquella voz, Ace no la reconoció en un inicio. La verdad era que no conocía a demasiados piratas o al menos, no se solía interesar por los nuevos. Al girarse a la celda contigua, observó a un chico pelirrojo, con un brazo amputado, torturado y agarrado con gruesas cadenas contra el muro del fondo.

\- Tú eres... ¿De la peor generación? – preguntó a medida que intentaba hacer memoria. Más por Law que por él. Conocía algo de la peor generación porque Law pertenecía a ella al igual que su propio hermano -. ¿Cómo era tu nombre...? – pensó, sin llegar a una solución.

\- Kid – susurró el chico.

\- Eustass Kid – pronunció finalmente Ace – tú peleaste junto a Law en Sabaody.

Aquel nombre creó una mueca de interés en Kid. Trafalgar Water Law, ese chico que le hizo un corte de mangas en la casa de subastas de Sabaody cuando pronunció las palabras: _"He escuchado cantidad de rumores sobre él, y no precisamente buenos... al igual que sus modales"._ ¡No! Law no era de los tipos que tenían modales y desde luego, los rumores de él eran bien conocidos y temidos. Sin embargo y pese a su corte de mangas, aquel día, Law peleó junto a él contra los marines y le salvó de los pacifistas.

\- ¿Conoces a Law?

\- Somos aliados.

¡ _Se echó a reír_! Siempre creyó que Law era un perro del gobierno, pero no era cierto, era un pirata de los pies a la cabeza y saber ahora que estaba aliado con el segundo comandante de la que fue una de las mayores amenazas del mar, era increíble.

\- Aun así, pierdes el tiempo. Nadie puede escapar de Kaido.

\- Yo voy a intentarlo. Puedes unirte a mí o quedarte aquí encerrado lamentando tu mala suerte al ser capturado por él – sonrió Ace – es tu decisión.

\- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Todas las alianzas piratas fracasan, todos los piratas son rastreros que sólo buscan su propia supervivencia y riqueza, que te venden al mejor postor y...

\- Seguro que has oído hablar de mí – sonrió Ace, acercándose a la celda de Kid y acuclillándose frente a ella para que pudiera mirarle directamente a esos ojos decididos – yo no soy como los demás. ¿Sabes por qué toda mi tripulación se puso en peligro para venir a rescatarme? ¿Sabes por qué otras tripulaciones vinieron a por mí? Porque yo no abandono a un compañero. Estoy aquí para llevarme a Oars con los míos, así que decide. ¿Quieres venir o prefieres quedarte?

¡ _Atónito_! Kid no supo qué responder en ese instante pero una cosa la tuvo clara. Todos los rumores de ese chico eran ciertos. Ese chico acabaría convirtiéndose en Emperador del mar si seguía los pasos de su padre, ese chico... tendría muchos seguidores que harían lo que fuera por él. Ese chico era el futuro y Law ya lo había visto.


	33. ¡En falta!

Ace miró hacia atrás. El hombre de Kaido estaba a cierta distancia pero no le perdía ojo de encima. Aun así, a esa distancia era imposible que escuchase la conversación, sobre todo, porque había bajado su volumen todo lo posible.

Suspiró con frustración. Ese fue el gesto que indicó tanto a Kid como a Oars que algo malo ocurría o al menos, Ace pensaba en algo que no le terminaba de gustar. No hizo falta preguntar cuando el menor expuso las grandes dudas que tenía en referencia a su gran plan.

\- La verdad es que aún no sé cómo voy a sacaros de aquí – fue realista, sorprendiendo a Kid que jamás había entablado una conversación con Ace y al que apenas conocía – Oars sin una pierna, tú sin un brazo – susurró hacia Kid – es complicado y no tengo un plan de escape rápido.

\- Puedo moverme, Ace – Oars intentó no preocupar a su comandante.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, Oars, pero eres enorme y si algo fallase, si por un casual llegase el momento en que no pudieras caminar más, yo no podría cargar contigo. ¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó Ace.

\- Sí.

\- Tengo que encontrar la mejor oportunidad para que no tengamos problemas en la huida, pero seré sincero, me aterra la posibilidad de que en ese tiempo sigan torturándoos o incluso... lleguen a mataros.

\- Yo confío en ti, Ace. Encontrarás un plan.

\- No, Oars. Me falta Law. Él ya habría tenido al menos de tres a cinco planes si estuviera aquí, pero yo no sé qué hacer. Kaido mandará buscar a los comandantes y lo único que espero es que mantenga su palabra de que no te hará nada por el momento hasta que decidamos si nos unimos a él o no. El problema es que no aceptará un no por respuesta. Está convencido de que todos vendrán y nos uniremos a su tripulación o... nos matará a todos.

\- Seguro que se te ocurrirá algún plan, Ace – intentó relajar Oars, pese a la incertidumbre del chico.

***

¡ _Un chico interesante_! Era lo que Kid pensaba en su mazmorra. Su alianza se había venido abajo. Fue traicionado y juró no volver a confiar en ningún otro pirata, pero los rumores sobre Ace eran tan increíbles que por segundos le hacían querer confiar en él. ¡No era idiota! Ni mucho menos, no es que se fiase de él, pero ahora mismo, era su única escapatoria para huir de esa prisión y de su funesta suerte. Ace podía sacarle de allí o al menos, tendría más probabilidades uniéndose a su tripulación. Una vez fuera, podría largarse y poner distancia o incluso... asesinar a quien fuera.

Lo único que tenía claro en su situación era que él necesitaba a Ace y desde luego, Ace le necesitaba a él, o al mayor número de gente que pudiera reclutar en el poco tiempo disponible para poder llevar a cabo la fuga. Le preocupaba Oars, y por él, Ace haría lo que fuera, pero el resto no estarían tan bien vistos. Contribuirían a la causa pero seguramente, ni Ace ni su tripulación se despeinarían por tratar de salvarles. Eran carne de cañón, pero aún sabiendo eso, era su mejor opción para tener posibilidades de escapar.

\- ¿Qué viste en ese chico, Law? – se preguntó a sí mismo antes de mirar hacia Oars. Ese pirata debía conocer bien al comandante –. Ey, tú...

Oars miró a su derecha desde donde le llamaban. En todo el tiempo de su encarcelamiento, jamás había hablado con ese tipo pero ahora que Ace le propuso unirse a su descabellado plan, parecía querer información.

\- No pienso hablarte sobre Ace – se dio cuenta Oars con rapidez – yo no soy un chivato y no me fío de ti como para contarte nada. Él es mi comandante.

\- Parece un temerario. ¿Por qué se jugaría la vida para venir hasta aquí por un único compañero?

\- Para Ace, todos sus compañeros son importantes. Se lanzaría a las fauces del peligro por cualquiera. Así es él. Nunca abandona a nadie atrás. Eso lo hace temible para sus enemigos y un formidable aliado, pero sí... tienes razón en que es un temerario. Siempre ha sido así por la gente que le importa.

\- ¿Dónde encaja Law en todo esto?

\- ¿Law? – preguntó Oars realmente confuso.

Alguna vez escuchó ese nombre, de hecho, era un nombre que pronunciaba Ace, pero aun así, no era tampoco demasiado utilizado. Sabía poco en referencia a él. ¡ _Era un supernova_! O así le conocían por lo general. Uno de los piratas más temidos que surcaban el Grand Line, que había llevado cien corazones de piratas para convertirse en shichibukai, que sacó a Luffy, el hermano pequeño de su comandante, y le salvó la vida.

\- Law es un shichibukai, creo – dijo Oars – vino a sacar a Luffy de Marine Ford, si mi memoria no me falla. Creo que quedé inconsciente al poco de que él llegase. Ace alguna vez hablaba de él, pero no demasiado. Quizá esté aliado con el hermano pequeño de mi comandante. Ace habló de él hace un rato, así que no me sorprendería. Mi comandante se lleva bien con bastantes piratas. Tiene un don para conseguir que le aprecien.

\- Law no es de los que se dejan convencer para apreciar a alguien. Si está aliado con Ace, es por algo serio – susurró Kid.

Conocía bien a Law como para saber que era arrogante, egocéntrico y odiaba que le dieran órdenes, así que no se aliaría con un comandante si es que no tenía algo que ganar realmente. Desde luego, Law no era de los que se dejaban engatusar con bonitas palabras, así que entre Ace y él debía haber o una amistad antigua que él desconocía o un trato realmente beneficioso para ambos.

***

¡ _Problemas y más problemas_! Era lo que tenían en ese reino hecho de pasteles y azúcar. ¡ _No le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces_! Pero soportaba mucho menos a Big Mom gritando por un pastel y volviéndose loca. Para él, esa mujer o pirata, sólo era alguien egoísta a la que le daba igual qué llevarse por medio mientras consiguiera un delicioso pastel o sus dichosos antojos. Resopló al sentirse terriblemente estúpido y sin ganas de involucrarse más en ese reino del terror de azúcar, sin embargo, fueron las últimas palabras de la discusión que Luffy mantenía con Zoro lo que hizo que se exaltase.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Law, mirando directamente al jovencito que sonreía como si nada ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué de todo? ¿Lo del torneo? Es lo que le he dicho a Zoro, entré porque Ace me lo pidió.

\- El motivo por el que te lo pidió – le aclaró Law, porque había escuchado eso mismo hacía unos segundos de su misma boca.

\- ¿Por Oars? Era su compañero. Creo que Doflamingo quería que Ace entrase al coliseo y mantenerle ocupado, pero yo no le dejé llevar su plan – sonreía – además él estaba más preocupado por encontrar la fábrica por ti y...

\- ¿Conseguiste la información sobre Oars? – preguntó Law con clara impaciencia.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Por?

\- ¿Dónde está Oars?

\- Tras ser derrotado por Doflamingo, éste se lo dio a Kaido.

¡ _Aliados_! Kaido y Doflamingo eran aliados y... ¿Qué mejor manera para mantener contento a Kaido que darle un botín de guerra? Más si ese botín era capaz de controlar al segundo comandante de la tripulación de Barbablanca, era la llave para mantener a Ace centrado y sin atacarle al menos hasta liberar a su compañero. ¿Por qué no había caído antes en esa posibilidad?

\- Larguémonos de aquí – dijo finalmente – Nami, da la vuelta, salgamos del territorio de Big Mom.

\- Pero si acabamos de llegar. Dijiste que...

\- Olvida todo lo que dije. Larguémonos. Ace no está aquí.

\- ¿Cómo que no está aquí? – preguntó Luffy esta vez más confuso que nunca.

\- Me omites información, Luffy. Ace irá donde esté Oars.

\- Pero tu teoría...

\- Mi teoría se fundamentaba en de quién era más fácil huir, no tenía en cuenta la variante de que Kaido tuviera a uno de sus compañeros encerrado. Si hubiera sabido esto antes, habríamos ido directamente a por Kaido. Le da igual ahora mismo escapar de su territorio, quiere liberar a su compañero.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos sin más?

\- ¡ _Sí_! – exclamó Law – claro que nos vamos. No pintamos nada aquí. Veníamos buscando a Ace y dudo que esté aquí. Siendo sincero, tampoco me fío ni un pelo de Kaido. Si Ace se niega a pertenecer a su tripulación, lo matarán, así que hay que largarse cuanto antes. No pienso dejarle allí solo.

\- ¿Cómo entraremos en el territorio de Kaido?

\- Por la puerta grande, le haremos salir. Ahora mismo Kaido debe odiar nuestra alianza por lo que le hemos hecho a su súbdito Doflamingo. Quizá no ha sufrido grandes daños en sus proyectos o economía, pero sí somos una molestia importante y querrá aplastarnos. Captemos su atención y hagámosle salir. Aunque siendo completamente honesto, es una misión suicida enfrentarse a él.

***

\- Pronto toda tu tripulación estará aquí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó entre la barba pese a que en ningún momento, ese fornido hombre había dejado de comer. A él sólo le interesaba tener a los hombres más fuertes bajo su mandato, no quería competencia y Ace lo entendía perfectamente.

Miró el plato frente a él. No podía negar que tenía hambre y todo estaba exquisito, pero seguía preocupándole qué ocurriría cuando toda la tripulación llegase. No quería tener que formar parte de la banda de Kaido. El día que salió al mar, lo hizo con un sueño, ser libre. Nunca lo sería navegando bajo su mandato. Debía idear un plan, pero en estos momentos, es cuando más en falta echaba a Law. Él siempre tenía mejores ideas y ya le estaba costando bastante a él no ser impulsivo en esta situación.

\- Barbablanca decía que no te interesaba convertirte en Rey de los piratas.

\- Y así es – susurró Ace.

\- Eres un chico raro. Por tus venas corre la sangre del auténtico Rey de los piratas, mucha gente apostaría por ti y dicen que tienes don de gentes. A mí me falta eso al parecer.

\- ¿Don de gentes? – rió Ace como si eso tuviera gracia.

¿Él? ¿Que había sido odiado a más no poder? ¿Él? ¿Al que todos querían ver muerto por ser el hijo de Roger? Ahora resultaba que "tenía don de gentes". ¡Tenía gracia! Porque nunca se consideró como tal. Era un embustero, mintió a todos para sobrevivir, mintió para hacer amigos, mintió para protegerse y proteger a los demás de un funesto destino. Ni siquiera a Law le contó su secreto... ¡No! A él menos que a nadie, porque a él quería protegerle y sabía que le darían caza si alguien se enteraba de su romance con el hijo del Rey de los piratas.

\- ¿Tiene gracia? – preguntó Kaido con un tono malhumorado.

\- La verdad es que sí – sonrió Ace – creo que debo ser el pirata más odiado del mundo entero sólo por mi sangre y tú crees que tengo "don de gentes".

\- Trafalgar Law – susurró ese nombre, consiguiendo que Ace dejase de reír al instante – ese pirata jamás se había aliado con nadie. Terco, altanero y arrogante, pero se alió contigo sin dilación alguna. Así que... Sea o no por tu sangre, has conseguido un imposible y yo prefiero tener los imposibles de mi lado que tener que enfrentarme a ellos.

\- Law no es de los que quieran aliarse contigo – argumentó Ace, conociendo bien a su chico.

\- Yo sólo veo dos opciones, o consigues el imposible como sueles hacer y le convences de trabajar para mí, o le verás morir. Su futuro está en tus manos, Gold D. Ace – dijo el apellido de su padre, lo que hizo que Ace frunciera el ceño.

Siempre se negó a utilizarlo, siempre prefirió el de su madre porque a ella le debía su vida. A su padre lo odiaba y que ahora le llamasen con ese infame apellido hacía que la rabia le carcomiera.


End file.
